Holy Man and A Vampire
by metal-nut
Summary: After Tsukune is injected with Moka's blood, a Holy Lock is needed to keep his inner ghoul in check. But finding one to handle that much power, might be a trick. rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

_**I do NOT own any rights to Rosario + Vampire, neither manga nor anime. I do NOT make any money on these stories (not like any one would pay)**_

 _ **That being said, please R &R, let me know what you think and I know some of yall will be screaming "oh God, another OC story." I am not going to replace Tsukune at all. Soooo, without further ado, enjoy.**_

 **"Thank God, it's Friday, I don't HAVE to do a** **nt** **single thing this weekend",** thought the short tempered man as he made his long drive home. **"It's been one hell of a week, just need to get home, get a few drinks in me and just unwind, yea, that will do the trick".**

Several minutes passed before he pulled his bright red jeep on to his dead end street, he saw his simple home just ahead, but suddenly hit his brakes as if a deer had jumped in front of the moving vehicle. His temper started to get the best of him as he saw an odd placed letter, sitting in the slightly cracked screen door. "Lazy fucker couldn't use the damn MAILBOX!" he shouted as he pulled into the drive way.

As he shut off the engine, he let out a sigh in an ill-fated attempt to get a grip with himself before stepping out of the old wrangler. "FUCK!" he screamed quick and loudly as he slammed the door to his jeep with enough force to shatter the latch post and fold the door almost in half. He quickly opened the letter and read it.

"Fucking-wonderful, so much for my weekend", he scoffed as he read the hand written letter. "One would think that if I was going to be requested to create another Holy lock, then maybe, just maybe this individual, this 'Moka' would have the decency to at least make it more professional. Fuck 'em, I'm not doing it, if they want it bad enough, then they can come to me in person" He made a futile attempt to unlock his front door, getting fed up with the key not willing to cooperate, he gently just let his head fall lazily against the hard oak door with a solid and dull thud. "I just want some beer" he whined. He made a second attempt at the door and it almost swung too easily in a taunting manner. He made a mad dash to the refrigerator in the kitchen and reached for an Asahi, broke the seal letting the cap hit the floor, as the cool brew touched his tongue, and he let a soft moan of relief pass. Stopping only to take a breath he thought **"That's it Tubol, just chill out, It will be okay. She wouldn't want you hating your life this much, she would hate to see how angry and alcohol reliant you have become"** He chuckled slightly while an instant look of sadness crossed his face, he spoke quietly and hung his head, "like it would matter, she's probably dead any way."

He regained his composure, removed his stained shirt, looking at the scars across his chest in the form of an obscure diamond. He ran his the tips of his fingers over the deep scar tissue, and resumed his thoughts. " **I swear Akasha, I will never forget what you did for me on that day"** He finished his beer then quickly snatched another from the refrigerator. Walking slowly to his music room to play and relieve his stress of the day, he looked at the letter still in his left hand. "Moka… Moka… why does that sound so damn familiar, and who the hell is this Tsukune guy?" He began talking to himself, trying to jog his memory. Reading the letter again but a little slower, is when it started making a little bit more sense. **"Ahh, so he was a human turned ghoul by this Moka girl,"** he thought with a slight smirk and a chuckle.

XXXXXX

One Week Prior

Tsukune felt as if he had been hit by a speeding train, his body battered and beaten, blood dripping from his arm as his holy lock that the Headmaster had given him shattered from his shear power. "God, that really sucks, he just gave me this damn thing, it shouldn't have broken so easily", he said with doubt in his voice

Inner Moka looked down at him offering a helping hand replied "It will be okay, I'm sure that he wasn't aware of the TRUE capabilities of the maker of that holy lock, or the lack there of. But don't worry Tsukune, I know a guy, the one who made mine" She looked in his hand, retrieving her rosary began to speak again.

"Well, I met him once, when I came to the human world to live with my mother, she had him make this for me"

As she held up the rosary and turned its back as if to show Tsukune. "Do you see his seal? His signature giving credit to the creator of this Rosary?" she asked him bluntly

"Um…. Yea, but I can't make out exactly what it is Moka, but it looks kind of like an old style cane. All I know is that with summer break coming up soon, I can't be walking around the human world in this form; people would freak the hell out. On another note, I really do appreciate you helping me train to become a better fighter"

Moka blushed lightly as she saw his smile, and heard the sincerity in his voice, covering her face with one hand, trying to hide her crimson flushed face with one hand, trying her best to keep her vampire pride about her. "It...It's nothing Tsukune, just… go…go get cleaned up"

Tsukune simply nodded in agreement, and instantly appeared merely inches away from Mokas face

"But… I can sense you're rather… thirsty" he said with a seductive grin.

Moka let a light chuckle escape her sigh of exasperation, and looked him in the eye." Do I need to put you in your place, yet again?"

" **Oh shit dude, she's serious"** he thought

"No...Not at all Moka, I'll see ya later!" And with that he was off through the woods, racing back to his dorm to get cleaned up.

"I know that we have been watched the entire time of his training, but I can't quite put my finger on whom" she thought to herself before making her way back to her dorm herself.

XXXXXXX

"Yes, I should have never trusted this new smith to create a Holy lock strong enough for that boy. Ahhh, well, I'm sure that Miss Akashiya can give him a good reference" the head master said aloud as if he were talking to someone next to him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tsukune walked from his dorm entrance to be met by a beautiful pink haired vampire, a wide smile of pure joy and ecstasy formed. He noticed she had a letter in her hand to be mailed out. "Good morning Moka" he said happily. "What's in your hand? Are you writing home?" he asked out of curiosity

"Actually no, I went to the head master yesterday after I got some rest and asked him if he knew the where-bouts of the maker of my rosary. After I explained everything to him, he just smiled and gave me the information I needed, He said he's known him for some time" she said with a puzzled look on her face

"Then why did he not ask this guy to make my lock in the first place?" Tsukune sounded agitated to say the least, and Moka was quick to try to diffuse his irritation.

"Well, I asked him that, he just said that sometimes you need to try others out, and their work, in case something were to ever fall through"

With that, they walked together to their home room, Moka sliding the letter into the large mail box without missing a single step.

"Hey Tsukune?" asked the stunning pink haired girl.

"Yes Moka?"

"Well, you see…" she looked to the ground in shame, as she started to blush. Tsukune noticed this, gently grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to look him in the eye, he then said in a calm, and deep sincere tone, "Please Moka, I have told you before, it's fine, please take your fill" He tilted his head to reveal his neck to the girl as her eyes widened. She sunk her fangs into her young loves neck drinking her breakfast. **"He tastes soooo goooood"** she thought letting a light moan escape. This made Tsukune almost like putty in her hands. He loved her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Everyone! I'm back with an update.. so here goes…**_

"Okay you guys, that's time. Please turn in your mid-terms, and don't forget to have a great summer break. Try to stay out of trouble everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully.

"You know Moka, it almost sounded as if she's happier for summer break than the student body is" Tsukune said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I know right? Oh, how do you think you did on the mid-term Tsukune?" Moka asked

"I'm not sure exactly, I mean, I feel pretty good about the out-come of this one, so I'm going to go on and say I passed. Which reminds me, I'm going back to the human world on break for a week to visit with my family, and…well…? I was wondering if…maybe"

Moka interrupted him by laying her index finger over his lips making him blush.

"Shh, I would love to come with you Tsukune" replied the beautiful, pink haired vampire

"Buuut…" she paused while looking at the ground and tapping her two index fingers in a nervous manner

"What is it Moka?"

"Well, you see Tsukune; I wrote that letter over 3 weeks ago and have yet to hear anything back." Moka looked deep into his eyes with a look of sincere worry. "You need a Holy Lock Tsukune! If you stay in your ghoul form much longer, you will turn permanently. And if that happens, then you will be driven into a type of blood lust never before seen. So, would it be alright if we visited him and talk with him in person?"

Tsukune could tell she was really upset. He brushed her hair out of her face, tracing it to just behind her ear then gently lifted her head up. "That is a great idea Moka, that should definitely be the first item of business" Tsukune turned her head slightly, placing a single kiss on her cheek making her blush uncontrollably

"Oh Tsukune"

"Oh Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Moka?"

With his reply, she took her chance; he was open and vulnerable to the attack. She tackled him to the ground in a loving embrace, and nipped the side of his neck, slowly tasting his sweet blood. She heard him moan slightly in pleasure then immediately turned crimson red, and released him after quickly running her tongue over the puncture marks to heal where she had fed

"Something wrong Moka?"

"No. N…not at all." **"I can't tell him that his moans make me crazy for him, QUICK! CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"** She thought loudly. "Come on! We need to get ready!" she said enthusiastically. And they were off. While they quickly made their way to the dorms, inner Moka spoke up to her outer self. " _ **You shouldn't really feel embarrassed by how he makes you feel, it's obvious he feels the same bout you.**_ **"**

" **And neither should you. You let your silly 'pride' get in the way of your true feelings toward Tsukune, saying you saved him so you wouldn't lose your food supply. You and I both know that is an all-out lie!"** The pink haired vampire quickly argued back to her inner self.

" _ **It's not…You can't prove anyth… Ok, fine"**_ and with that closing statement, her inner self fell silent within her mind. " **Besides, he said he loves us both, both of our sides, our good and bad moments, this includes you"**

XXXXX

"Tungsten, Tungsten, Tungsten. Where the hell did I put it?" Tubol asked himself as he rifled through drawer after drawer in his shed looking for the hard metal. His medium length, straight, brown hair covering most of his eyes. "I need a fucking haircut, and to find my damn Tungsten. I found my gold wire, silver, rubies, diamonds and amethysts, but can't find the first shard of Tungsten!" he said with a raising fury in his voice. His eyes gleamed over from a light brown to a dark, almost burgundy red. The Crucifix he wore around his neck began to glow a bright orange, as if it was placed in a forge to heat, searing his flesh on his chest. This caused him to wince in pain. He took deep breathes, trying to clear his mind only to see his past ghost haunt him. "Damn." He muttered, slowly calming himself. The more he was able to maintain his composure, the less intense the heat became on the crucifix until it finally rose to eye level, just to immediately fall back against his chest **. "I really need to be working on mine, it doesn't seem to be holding up to well to short and sudden out bursts, but mainly more gradual ones"** he thought. **"But for some odd, peculiar reason, I feel like it is an obligation to make sure that this Holy lock gets finished and quick.**

XXXXX

As Tsukune and Moka approached the bus stop, they saw that the driver was waiting for them already. As they bother said their thanks and boarded the bus, Moka turned back to ask the driver a question. "Can you drop us both off at this address instead of taking us to the Aono house hold?" The mysterious driver pulled his cigar away from his mouth after having a good long draw and retrieved the little slip of paper from the girl; giving it a glance just nodded and tucked the information away in the right breast pocket of his jacket. Just as Moka passed him to have her seat, Tsukune was stopped instead by the driver. "You know kid, this character isn't your normal human, you're aware of that right?" he hinted to the young ghoul. "Umm, well, I'm sure everything will turn out ok" he retorted. The bus driver just let out a sinister grin slammed the doors shut on the bus and took off.

It only seemed a few minutes of a ride as the bus pulled up to a subtle home, in the heart of a downtown district.

"Wow Moka, I hadn't realized we were on here for that long" Tsukune said

"I know. I was just so caught up in conversation that time just seemed to slip away. I really enjoy…"

Moka was bluntly cut off by her inner self speaking through the Rosary that hung from the choker around her neck

" _Tsukune, I recommend removing my seal before we get off this bus"_

Tsukune looked at the outer Moka with a look of concern, Moka spoke up to assure him, "I'm sure that she knows what she is doing, besides, it was my true form that met this man many years ago when he made the rosary, go ahead."

Tsukune reached up and removed the rosary from its chain and winced to keep from being blinded by the intense light. Once he opened his eyes, he saw the almost hypnotic inner version of his beloved Moka.

"What is it Tsukune? Never seen a vampire before" she asked with a sheepish grin. With those words, he began to blush intensely as he felt he was caught gawking at her beauty. " **She is just as stunning as the outer Moka"** he thought. "No it's just that… well... your so…"

"HEY! ARE YOU ALL GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT ON THIS BUS!?" bellowed the now irritated driver. Without a word, both Moka's true self and Tsukune exited the bus. No sooner had their feet hit the ground, the bus was gone.

Tsukune heard a loud noise coming from inside the house. Without breaking his concentration with the front door he asked Moka "what is that noise? Is he a drummer or something?"

"He plays just about every instrument you can think of. He had been alive long enough to master every one of them if he so chooses really." Moka quickly recognized the song that was being played from within the home as she heard a loud, guttural scream come from within. 'Those who run, will be burned. Those who run, will… be…burned!' Moka just shook her head and laughed.

"What is it Moka?" Tsukune asked

"Like Light to Flies, by Trivium. And by the sound of it, he's got it just about down perfect" with that Moka and Tsukune approached the front door knocking. Tsukune looked at the intimidating, silver haired vampire and mentioned, "He probably can't hear us knocking at all"

"Well, then just go on in, he's harmless really" Moka reassured.

Tsukune opened the door, not hearing the drumming stop, timing the fast hits of the bass drum just right to sneak in. He walked down the hallway with Moka behind him. He pin pointed the room where the drumming was coming from. As he peered around the door opening to see a young man, drenched in sweat, playing with his entire heart and soul. His hair gone stringy as he whipped his head from side to side as he played. Little to Tsukunes knowledge though, he may have been silent, but his yokai energy he gave off already made him a target. Within and instant he stood up from his thrown, spun around and focused down the top of the cold steel barrel of his revolver. Pulling the hammer back he demanded "And just who the fuck are you?"

Tsukune stood there and just grinned. Moka knew this wasn't going to end well, but before she could stop him, Tsukune flared his yokai energy in an attempt to make this man think twice about pulling a useless human weapon on him, he could easily disarm the man.

"Oh, really? You want to play that little game?" he said in a sadistic tone. He let a small short burst of his own yokai energy lose, hitting Tsukune like a speeding train, knocking him flat on his back. He eased the hammer down on his revolver, walking towards the young student placing the firearm on a self on his way. He crouched down to the boy's face and spoke in a stern manner. "Listen carefully kid, I have fought more evil in this world than you will ever know. I have seen more death than you can even begin to fathom. And I assure you, I'm NOT the person you want to fuck with"

" **I have to put a stop to this; he could easily kick my ass. I had no clue he was so powerful. But why did his energy match that of my mother's, in strength and aura?"** Moka thought to herself.

"Hello Tubol" the young vampire spoke up.

The man responded with a sharp tone "Who the hell are you? Only three people ever called me that, my mother, my father and…"

"…My mother" inner Moka interrupted, her eyes glowing brighter red than before. "And if you lay a single hand on him, I will be sure to kill you where you stand"

"Ah. That's it!" he shouted with a smile. Picking Tsukune up and setting him back to his feet. He then looked over to the beautiful vampire and began to study her. "Long silver hair, piercing eyes when pissed off, you even have the same defensive stance as your mother, and you're just as beautiful as her as well." He smiled wide, embracing her in a hug like she was a long lost friend. Tsukune just stood in shock as he watched the man who just wanted to put a bullet in his head get along so well with Moka like this

"You know, Tubol, your looking pretty good yourself." Moka replied with a smile

"Yea, I guess it's not too bad for a millennial man" he said with a slight chuckle, releasing Moka from the kind hug.

Tsukune spoke up "wait, how old are you?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, I can tell you about biblical times though" He smiled and gave a friendly laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. He reached out his hand. "The names Tubolcain but you can call me Cain. I'm the closest descendant to the first human to walk the Earth, making me the closest man to the creator"

Tsukune shook his hand as a look of shock crossed his face. "So, you're… the…"

"Yup, the first and best damn worker of metals on the face of the Earth" he interrupted with a smile. He turned to look at Moka again, as his face fell quickly. "Moka, dear how you have grown from such a cute little girl in to a beautiful young woman. Please, answer me this though. Have you heard from Akasha?" Tsukune could see the heart ache in his face as he tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry Tubol, but I haven't heard anything from mother. But she always spoke highly of you" Moka replied.

"Ah, well, never mind then. We shall discuss this at a later date in time" said the metal worker. "I take it you're here to see about a Holy Lock for your boyfriend Tsukune here?" He said with a smile. Tsukune let a wide blush as Moka did the same only she was trying to hide it by looking away and asking Tubolcain a question.

"Yes, indeed we are. So how have you been Tubol?" Asked Moka as her long silver hair whipped around as she turned to avoid anyone seeing her blush. This made the man remember what it was like. "Ahh, look, you two are so clueless!" he said with a loud laugh. He walked his way over to Moka, her back still turned to him and whispered. "You know you should really swallow that damn vampire pride bullshit your father instilled into you and tell the boy the blunt truth. That kid over there is a love sick fool, it's written all over his face. You really need to come clean as to how you truly feel towards him." He then backed away and asked Moka how the rosary was holding up?

"Very well" she replied. "Would you like a demonstration?" She asked as she fetched the rosary out of her jacket pocket. Tubolcain was quick to place his hand on her wrist in an attempt to stop her.

"No" he quickly said. "You know that I modeled the outer version of yourself as your mother, and well…" He paused for what seemed like forever, lost in his thoughts, but quickly changed a subject. "Well, can I get you all anything to drink? I have a few blood packs, water, some sodas" he said cheerfully. He then quickly inserted "You touch my alcohol you will die. Other than that, help yourselves, but please excuse the mess, I'll go get a shirt on, and I'll return shortly" He smiled, and went upstairs. He hated people he didn't know too well eying his unique scars and hundreds of years of burn marks on his arms, and chest.

Tsukune chuckled nervously as Moka looked at him with a serious face. "Tsukune, there are things about this man that even I don't know about. Only my mother knows of his scars and how they came to be. I remember her telling me to never ask him how he got them; he will tell when he is ready. As far as his burns, are concerned, any field of work involving metals he has done, very well. " She turned and walked over to the window, peaking through the closed blinds with her index finger and thumb, noticing the driver's door of his old wrangler beat all to hell. "And apparently, still hasn't got a grip on his temper to well. HEY TUBOL" Moka shouted down the hallway.

"YEA" returned a friendly but loud yell

"What the hell did you do to your jeep? I'm surprised you even still have that old thing"

"Lost my temper, need a new door. Already made new latch, and of course I still have it, been a damn good vehicle. It takes me places I want to go and don't want to walk" He then came out of his room, and walked down the hall wearing his favorite jeans with a quarter sized hole just to the left of his right knee and a plain black pocketed t-shirt.

Tsukune, very curious about him spoke up

"I always pictured the smith and creator of the best Holy Locks to be a little more, fit"

Tubolcain let a light snarl "I never would have pictured the daughter of the first natural born vampire to go for a string bean like you"

This pissed off both Moka and Tsukune, but before they could retort, he spoke up again. "Look kid, I'm not a fairy tale and sunshine son of a bitch okay? You don't want me being an ass hole, don't ask questions like one. Got it?" He then walked over to the boy after letting a sigh of exasperation at himself. "Look, Tsukune right? I'm sorry, I'm not used to people being polite, or people in general. I'm more of a recluse now." He said as he passed Tsukune and sat on the couch

"I didn't really mean anything by that, I can tell that your core is very strong, but it just doesn't show" Tsukune told him

"Kid, I was born in another part of the world, during and entirely different time era that the current one. I'm a B.C. era person, with an entirely different gene pool, turned from human to something, much more interesting" With that his eyes flared a bright intense red but for only a second. "I have the same abilities as your girlfriend Moka over there, but none of the side effects like weakness to water, garlic, you know the standard drill" he said before grabbing an already opened water bottle taking several long gulps before setting it down again. Moka watched him and shivered as he effortlessly down half of the bottle. He saw this out of the corner of his eye and just let a small laugh. "Your mom hated when I did that shit." Smiling at the thought of his long lost love Akasha.

Little to his knowledge, that wasn't the reason for her shiver. Moka quickly began to connect the dots as to why his yokai energy matched her mother's so well.

Tsukune spoke up. "You speak of Moka's mother a lot, if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

Tubolcain simply laid his head back with his hands behind his head, and gave him a simple yet temporary answer, "We became good friends when I was only 6 years old. Our Village was small, only being the 7th generation from Adam; the world's population wasn't that large, when a pregnant woman just appeared one day….."

 **I do not own any rights to Trivium/ their music, or any other items pertaining to them as a group**

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. Please R &R**

 **Until nextime…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, it's metal-nut again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**_

 _ **Holy man and a vampire**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Explanation**_

Tubolcain stood up from the couch giving a stretch, the muscles in his upper arms tensing as he lifted them over and behind his head. "I will tell you more but I am dying of thirst and the water just didn't quiet cut it. I'll go make us some tea. Please make your selves at home" he said before he made his way to the back of his modest home to the kitchen.

Moka turned to look at Tsukune and sat on the couch in the corner of the living room. The silver haired vampire then patted the seat open next to her as if the was summoning the family dog over to her. "Come, sit oobu, sit. You're making me nervous" Moka said with a mocking smile on her beautiful face.

Tsukune responded with a genuine smile "I'm not a dog, you do know that right?"

"Hey, my blood is in your veins, so as far as I'm concerned, you are a part of me." She smiled in return as Tsukune made his way to sit next to his young love on the couch. Moka faced Tsukune again, "see, I told you there was nothing to worry about"

Tsukune's eyes widened at that statement. "Are you serious, he pulled a gun on me, almost like it was summoned out of midair" he replied with a serious tone.

"Oh come on now, you could have easily disarmed him. But I'm curious as to how he mimicked my mother's monster energy and aura. I'm starting to think that she may be related to him in some way, or another."

"I'm not exactly sure if that's the case" Tsukune responded. "I see the look on his face when he thinks about her, its loving yes, but in more than a sibling or family way. You said that he mimicked your mother's energy and aura right? Do you think that maybe she…" With that, both of the young monsters eyes widened in shock, just in time to see Tubolcain return with a tray of three small tea cups and a pot. The cups were absolutely beautiful. They had a thin gold leaf trim around the bottoms and one across the rim as well. They looked to be made of Ivory instead of fine China.

Tubolcain noticed their expressions as they turned to look at him. "Umm, guys? Did you all see a ghost or something? Have something in my nose? Did I piss myself?" he said in a joking manner. "I hope you all don't mind drinking from these" he said as he set the tray down on the coffee table before seating himself on the floor crossing his legs.

Moka was the first to speak. "Did my mother, give you, her blood?" she asked bluntly.

Tubolcain didn't know what to say. " **How can I tell her this? Well, better take it to the beginning"** he thought. "Well, the pregnant woman showed up in our small village one day, completely out of the blue. I remember my parents telling me that she said she was pregnant, telling me that she claimed to have been raped by a demon. This was just a few years before I was even a glint in my father's eye. The village was very apprehensive of this, but let her stay out of kindness. We were all taught to love one another as the creator loved us." He took a pause to take a sip from his tea. Tsukune and Moka did the same. "Well, the years went by; I was born into this world. But you're not interested in any of that. I met Akasha one day out in the field while I was working, tending to the harvest when I looked up and noticed an abnormally pale skinned girl walking towards me. She was carrying a small bucket of water she had gathered from the nearby stream and carried it as if she was afraid to spill any on herself. She finally made her way over to me and introduced herself as she set the bucket at her feet and backed away. She acted as if she was extremely shy. She told me that she noticed how hot it was out here and I must be thirsty so she gathered some water just for me" he said with a serious look on his face yet again.

"We ended up becoming good friends. She had no one else to play with in our age group. The other kids would throw rocks and mud at her, mocking her light skin. But I just found her to be so kind and genuinely loving. I got into a lot of fights to protect her over the years, never knowing why she was so white. It was almost like she was completely holy, sent by the Creator himself. Well, the years rolled on and on, and we never drifted apart from one another for more than a few days at a time, that is until shortly after my 21st birth season."

Tsukune and Moka both looked at him and in unison asked "birth season?"

Tubolcain said in a smart ass tone "yes, birth season. We didn't have 'years' yet. Anyway, I received a letter from the King; he requested my skill to forge two pillars for a temple. I didn't want to leave Akasha behind, but had no choice in the matter. I was madly in love with her, as she was with me. We both cried as I left to go work for the King."

He then leaned forward, placed his cup back on the solid bronze tray before leaning back and continuing his story. "Well, I was just about done setting the final pillar into place then I could be paid for my labors and go back home to be with my beloved Akasha. As I hoisted it into place, my rope snapped, I tried to move out of the way but was struck by the very tip of the column, cutting this scar into my chest, breaking several ribs and puncturing both of my lungs. The last thing I remember was seeing Akasha's outline as everything faded to darkness. I could only weep internally thinking that I would never get to see her again, let alone say my forever goodbyes. As much to my surprise, I came to in her arms, seeing that my pillars had been set up right, my body completely healed. I felt great really, like I could lift the world with one hand. I only had these scars left from the accident."

Tubolcain lifted his shirt to show them his scars. "That's when she told me who she really was. She told me that her mother was not raped by a demon, but was seduced against her will by the dark lord Alucard."

Moka, who was making a feeble attempt at sipping her tea, spewed it back out of her mouth when she heard him say this.

"I'm sorry she never told you Moka, but it is true. You are the second descendant of the world's strongest vampire to ever exist. Akasha then told me that her mother had escaped in fear for her unborn child's life. Alucard was hell bent trying to kill Akasha when he found out that her mother was pregnant with him in fear that she would have more power than him. This would be the first human born vampire to walk to earth. He knew that humans had compassion, and kindness, which in his eyes could be a bad thing. Akasha then told me that she injected her blood into me in an attempt at saving my life, but would turn me into a vampire like being as a result. Because I am so close to the first man, Adam, I have just enough holy blood running through my veins to cancel out all of the negative side effect of being a vampire."

Tsukune was next to speak up. "So you're a ghoul, like me?" he asked.

"No, Tsukune, I am not a ghoul like you. I am what you call, a Holy vampire. One that doesn't need blood to survive, but can use his blood to save others, feed off the blood of others, and immortal, for the most part. Not some raging fucking psychopathic killing machine."

Tsukune sat back with a small glare at Tubolcain as he just smiled in return. He continued speaking, "Well, after we had made our way back home, we decided that neither of use shall leave the others side ever again, we would live happily forever. That is…..well…until the attack on my village." As he said this, his eyes seemed to burn with a burgundy red. Tsukune and Moka could see the look of hatred on his face as he continued with the thousand yard stare. "Shuzen, that son of a bitch, killed everyone in my village looking for Akasha. My family, my friends, and then me as a last result. We had made a simple wager; he would spare my life if I fought him one-on-one for Akasha's hand. Needless to say, I got my ever loving ass beat, just to the verge of death. He had completely ripped both of my lungs from my body and watched me writhe in agony as they started to heal. The next time I saw her was when I made the rosary for you, Moka. Your mother wanted your sealed version to look like her and have her personality, but with a different eye color. She knew that Alucard would come looking for you to, that is why she had your true self sealed away."

Tubolcain then stood up from the floor and walked to merely inches from Tsukune, who was in shock at this news and told him bluntly, "If you let this amazing, beautiful, and loving girl next to you go, I will personally, break every rib in your body as slowly as I can, daily. Don't you ever fucking give up on her" He turned to walk away as Tsukune just sat there, looking down to the floor. Tubolcain stopped just in the door way to the hall, looked up and asked without turning around. "What the hell are you two waiting on, we have a Holy Lock to be making"


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, what did you think of chapter 3?**_

 _ **DragonMaster128- I regret to inform you that I have never seen it. I have been trying to but still looking for a website that has it available for free. But I will definitely have to check it out**_

 _ **Please R &R, I would love some more feedback to hear what people think about my story. Well, here goes**_

Tubolcain sat down at his work table, where several sliver of metal and shards of fine jewels littered his work space. In the middle of the mess laid a chain composed of 21 links. The links seemed to be dull in color with the exception of a bright gold cross in the center of every other one. The centers has rubies that were cut and polished smooth. Tsukune and Moka stopped at the door way of his make shift work shop and began to look around the poorly light shed seeing several intricate tools lining the walls. "Tsukune!" Tubolcain called out to the boy.

This snapped him out of his curiosity as he entered the shed, stopping merely inches to the right of the metal smith.

"Try this on. It isn't finished yet, I still need to make a few more additions, and bless the chain before it can be used. Let me know how it feels." He immediately wrapped the chain around Tsukune's left arm three times, the fourth making the chain taut, but still loose enough to no cut off circulation to his hand.

" **That's odd"** thought the young ghoul. A look of curiosity covered his face as he lifted his arm to inspect the chain upon a closer look. "Hey, what exactly is this made of?" he asked.

"The links are made of two percent thoriated Tungsten. Now, granted, your thoraited Tungstens are slightly radioactive, but don't worry. As I read the letter that Moka sent to me over and over again, I wanted to take every precaution as I could to make sure that the holy lock would be strong enough to withstand the bursts of your own monster energy. That is why I used such a strong and heavy metal. The inlays in every other link are made from the purest golds found on the earth. The center of each crucifix is the purest grade rubies available, just for extra protection from your ghoulish blood lust." Tubolcain explained.

Moka entered the shed as soon as Tubolcain finished explaining to Tsukune the composition of the holy lock. She soon began to spoke up. "So, Tubol, will this holy lock…" She was abruptly interrupted by Tubolcain

"Ohh, you have nothing to worry about Moka." As he stood up, taking the chain off of Tsukune's arm he walked over to the silver haired vampire, stopping just a few feet from her to another work bench. He reached over the charred work table and retrieved a large steel hammer in his left hand and a torch with in his right. He fired the torch, with a slight pop, it came to life. The fire burned a bright blue, hot enough that the three of them began to sweat immediately. He looked back to Moka and with a pleasing smile and said, "Observe."

He placed the torch on a random link with the gold inlay and ruby center and began heating it to a glowing red, which occurred in mere seconds. He then quickly grabbed a wide cold chisel, placing it in the center of the link and raised the hammer high above his head, striking the opposing end of the chisel with tremendous force. The link that took a blow that would cut even the strongest of steels absorbed the impact as if it was rubber. He shut the torch off, placing it and the hammer back on the peg board lined wall and grabbed the end of the chain. He quickly spun around to Tsukune tossing the small chain at his face. "Catch!" He yelled.

Tsukune grabbed the part of the chain that had just with stood the blow, still glowing under intense heat. It immediately cooled to the touch has his hand come in contact with it. Tsukune looked at the chain and glanced up at Tubolcain with a puzzled look on his face. Tubolcain looked back at him, crossed his arms and returned the look with a sly smile.

"You see Tsukune, the material that I used to create the link in the chain is known for its strength, as well as its ability to dissipate heat quickly, which you will be thankful for later" Tubolcain informed him. "The Gold is inlayed for its purification purposes. You see, too much gold will seal it away completely, but the right amount used will allow you to tap into and use your energy, just not to its fullest extent. If you ever do use it to its full ability, you will permanently change into a blood thirsty ghoul. The rubies are at the center of the crosses to provide extra strength to absorb any excess energy that the gold itself can-not handle. It would take damn near the power of Alucard himself to get one of these links to snap"

Moka smiled wide at this news and couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips as she heard this. "Oh, Tubol, I knew that if anyone would be able to make him a holy lock worth a shit, it would be you"

"Why, thank you kindly Miss Akashiya" Tubolcain replied, giving a small bow.

"Get up you old fool" Moka laughed.

Tubolcain stood back upright and looked at the two love struck teenagers with an almost sinister smile. "But, you see, I still need another day or so to make the lock itself, and to bless this lock properly. I hate to inform you that it simply won't be ready in time to make it to your parents place tonight. However, you two may sleep in my room tonight. As long as nothing to kinky goes on" He began to laugh as Moka and Tsukune both began to blush intensely as their minds ran rampant

" **But that means Tsukune will see me, in my night wear! Oh shit, hopefully the bed is large enough so I'm not forced to cuddle up next to him."** As Moka was thinking, Tsukune was doing the same.

" **Oh shit, I get to sleep, next to the most beautiful girl in the entire world? Am I dreaming or is this even real? It's too good to be true"**

Tubolcain broke the silent moment between the two young teens with a boisterous laugh "Oh shit, this is great. I mean shit you all, come on!" He looked Moka in the face. "It's obvious that you are in love with this boy, enough to the fact that you would inject him with your own blood to keep him alive, knowing damn well that he would forever be marked as yours"

He then looked at Tsukune, still laughing. "And you. How damn dense can you get?" He walked passed Tsukune, giving him a hard slap to the back of his head then murmuring behind him, "fucking dumbass"

Tubolcain walked to the back door, just before entering his home, he shouted back at the two still laughing, "I call the couch." With that he slammed to door as he walked inside.

XXXXX

"Ok Moka, I'm decent, are you finished getting ready?" Tsukune said through the door to the bedroom

"Yes Tsukune, you may enter"

As he walked into the door, he saw the stunning vampire, lying already in the bed, the covers pulled up tight around her neck. As his nose began to drip just a little blood, Moka looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"What is it Tsukune?"

"N..Nothing Mo…Moka" he stammered trying to regain his thoughts. As he climbed into bed, lying on top of the covers, Moka let an exasperated sigh.

"Get under the covers genius, you're going to get cold, and I can't let my self be the cause of that," she said as the pulled the comforter out from under him, to quickly cover him up.

" **Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me"** Moka thought. **Is her seriously asleep, already? And of course, he is shivering. Damn stubborn boy."** Moka leaned up to notice that both of his legs were hanging out from underneath the covers in an attempt to give Moka her space. She reached over and gently placed his legs back towards hers, as she snuggled close to him, wrapping her right arm over him, pulling her ghoul closer to her. She felt his body temperature slowly begin to rise back to normal as she held him close to her. "Good night Tsukune," she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

No sooner had she said that, he responded back, still sound asleep. "I love you too Moka, so much. Thank you." Moka's cheeks turned a bright intense red. She pulled him closer and whispered "Goodnight"

Tubolcain heard what was going on in the bedroom as he lied on the couch, with his hands behind his head, his shirt draped over the back of the stiff, rugged couch. A slight smile appeared on his face as he realized just how much this boy really did love and respect Moka. He hoped that the two would stay together for life. Besides, they would make a damn good looking couple.

XXXXX

The sun shined bright through the window, shinning directly into Tsukune's eyes. He let a light moan as he began to wake, welcoming the new day. He felt a warm arm holding him close, and the contour of Moka's body, pressed tight against his back. **"Oh, shit, I fell asleep without a single word. I hope she doesn't think ill of me. She is so warm,"** he thought.

Moka let a light moan as she pulled him tighter. "No Tsukune, please, please don't go" she said lazily.

"Don't worry Moka, I won't go anywhere without you"

"Promise babe?"

" **Did she just…call me... babe?"** Tsukune was in shock to say the least. **"She really does love me doesn't she?"**

Tubolcain walked past the door way, a large coffee mug in his hand, still steaming from the fresh morning brew. He peered into the door way and simply muttered "no shit Sherlock," before taking a sip of his hot coffee. "I wouldn't wake her if I were you, so you're better off just lying there till she does herself. If she is anything like Akasha, she is not a morning person," he said before continuing his journey down the hallway, heading out the back door to his work shed.

Moka opened her eyes as the back door shut, noticing how close she was holding Tsukune. "Good morning Tsukune," she said with a smile.

Tsukune rolled over to his other side looking Moka in the face. "Good morning Moka" he said with a smile. "Want some breakfast?"

"That sounds absolutely amazing right now," she replied with a yawn.

" **Even her yawns are beautiful"** Tsukune thought

"Chomp slurp?" he asked

"Chomp slurp." She replied as she opened her mouth wide. Tsukune saw her fangs and was a little nervous, but as she sunk her fangs into his neck, he relaxed. **"It isn't that bad really, just felt like a little nip,"** he thought to himself.

Moka drank her fill, as she finished, she gently ran her tongue in a circular motion over the evidence of a feeding that she had left behind, but before breaking free, gently ran her tongue up to the bottom of his ear before pulling away and landing a gently kiss just behind his right ear. Tsukune let a soft moan escape as she did this.

Moka looked up at Tsukune as a little bit of blood was left on the corner of her mouth. "Umm, Moka? You got a little bit of…" Moka quickly blushed looking away, wiping the remainder of her young loves blood from the corner of her mouth licking her finger clean. **"Oh shit. Smooth one Moka, he probably thinks you're a glutton,"** she thought with shame and a little bit of self-loathing

" **She is so fucking adorable when she first wakes, AND right after her first feeding."** Tsukune obviously thought differently than the young, silver haired vampire.

Moka slowly got up out of bed revealing what she had resorted to sleeping in to keep Tsukune warm. As Tsukune saw here in a black bra with white lace and matching panties, his nose began to bleed. The Love sick teen grabbed his nose to keep from showing the blood that began to flow. Moka turned around and look him in the eye with a sly grin. "Do you like what you see Tsukune?" She asked him with a cute little wink.

"Moka, you're…. absolutely, stunning" Tsukune replied. As he said this, he felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Moka blushed a bright, crimson red. She began to look at the ground before doing what Tubolcain said, and pushed her pride aside. "You know Tsukune, you shouldn't be so afraid of me." Her tone changed as she looked him in the eye, slowly stepping closer to him. "I... I love you Tsukune"

Tsukune, in shock at what he had just heard the most bad ass, beautiful vampire tell him, he tried to respond, but was to slow. Moka then tackled him on the bed, her face merely inches away from his. "I have wanted to do this for a while now" She said with a sinister grin before biting her lip.

"Wha…What's that Moka?" he stammered.

Without any hesitation, Moka leaned in and kissed him deep. Tsukune met her with a kiss equaling her passion just before a loud blast came from the shed in the back yard. "HARD…ROCK…HALLELUJAH… HARD…ROCK…HALLELUJAH!"

"Holy shit," Tsukune screamed as him and Moka both shot upright like a rocket just before hitting the floor.

" **Damn Him,"** the now irritated vampire thought. "Tsukune, what is today?" she asked her love

"Umm, It's Sunday I believe. Why?"

"We need to leave him be for today. I'm going to go check on him and see how much longer he has until your Holy lock is completed. Don't go anywhere, Okay?" Moka down at him with a genuine smile and a wink before helping him up to his feet, quickly throwing on a Kimono she had packed, and heading out the back door.

" **Wow, everything about her is amazing, her smile, her eyes, the way she sleeps and wakes. Where the hell have you been my whole life?"** The young, new ghoul asked himself before walking over to his suitcase, pulling out some clothes he had packed with a few towels and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

XXXXX

"The saints are crippled, on this sinners' night, lost are the lambs, with no guided light. The walls come down like thunder, the rock's about to roll, It's the Arockalypse, now bare your soul" Tubolcain sang loudly along with the music.

Moka entered his shed, looking immediately for the large stereo that the music was emitting from. She snapped her head to her left seeing it on full blast, right next to her. She quickly slapped the pause button before speaking up.

"Are you seriously listening to Lordi, this early in the morning?" She asked him before remembering why she was so pissed. "Do you have any fucking idea what you just interrupted?"

Tubolcain snapped his head around to see Moka, in a white and cherry blossom designed silk Kimono, before adverting his eyes quickly. He began to laugh.

"By the lack of your clothes, I have a pretty good idea!" He immediately hunched over and began laughing even harder. This only lasted a few seconds before the now extremely embarrassed and pissed off vampire grabbed the first heavy object she could find to throw at him. The large C-clamp slammed into the side of his head knocking him out of his chair a few feet. He instantly got back to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Fucking shit that hurt. It's a joke not a..." Tubolcain said before he was interrupted by Moka. She closed her eyes as he saw a vein pop up just above her right eye.

"May God himself help you if you continue that sentence, jackass," Moka said in a straight forward voice.

"Okay, shit, I'm sorry." Tubolcain bent over, turning his chair back upright and finding his seat again before reaching for what seemed to be an ancient stone knife made from marble

"What's up" He asked almost seeming like he forgot about having the living shit knocked out of him

"I just wanted to see how much longer you have until Tsukune's Holy lock is finished"

"Well, I was just about to bless it, right before you walked in. So, I say a few hours and it will be done." He replied before dragging the stone blade up the outer side of his fore-arm, letting the blood drench the chain he already had finished.

"If you would like, you can show Tsukune around the area a little bit, there is a nice coffee shop just around the block. And don't worry about either one of you being figured out that you two are monsters. The customers and employees are used to it." With these words, Moka abruptly turned around leaving the shed, slamming the door behind her.

"MUSIC!" Tubolcain screamed from inside his work shed.

"You have legs, I recommend you use them" Moka yelled back before returning inside.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. With the Holidays VERY near, it may take me a few days longer to update. So please stay with me here. I have great plans for this story (or so I feel) But I will update very soon. Until next time, please give me a review, tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry for a few of the errors in the past chapters, I get a little eager to post that I skim over a few of them by accident**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the band Lordi, or anything they have produced whether it be live or in studio.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. Like I said last time, I may not be able to update daily like I have been doing, but I WILL NOT abandon this story. Nothing pisses me off more than getting sucked into one just for it to be left forever in a cliff hanger.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review and let me know what yall think**_

 _ **That being said…**_

 _ **DragonMaster128, I tried to watch it, made it through the entire episode (miraculously) but with several WTF thoughts at the same time. The plot could be great, but if I was to write a fic about it it would be WAY less sexualized.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Tsukune sat on the couch in the living room, barely able to make out what Tubolcain was listening to in the shed as he awaited Moka to finish with getting ready for the day. He looked around the living room, with an investigative mind trying to learn more about this man he met just yesterday. As he glanced back to the book shelf, he noticed a large photo album with 'עבודות סיימו' written on the spine. **"That's odd"** he thought as a puzzled look fell onto his face

" **It looks to be written in Hebrew. I wonder what it is. I mean, he speaks with no accent, and I know that Hebrew was the main language in his time."** He reluctantly stood up, walking over to the shelf and retrieving the mysterious album before being seated on the couch once more. He flipped open the large cover and began to flip through it quickly. Tsukune noticed that it was a photograph album containing all of the holy locks and seals he had completed. He flipped a few more pages, now being over half way through it, he noticed a very long chain, in close relation to his own, wrapped three times around a young man's body. **"That's, the Headmaster's lock!"** Tsukune thought excitedly. He flipped to the back to see an entire page taken up by one photograph. It was a picture of a young pink haired girl with bright emerald eyes. Standing next to her was a much taller version of the young girl. She didn't look much older than twenty-five or twenty-six. Tsukune couldn't really tell how tall she was in the picture. He took a quick note of her matching, long, beautiful pink hair, with kind and bright crimson eyes.

" **She is…"** Tsukune thought before his mind was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" Tubolcain asked as he caught Tsukune being just a little bit nosey before continuing. "That, my dear boy, is Akasha Bloodriver. That is Moka's mother. The strongest vampire to ever walk the Earth other than Alucard himself"

Tsukune shot up and quickly hit his knees and bowing before Tubolcain.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Please, find it in your heart…" A sudden force hit him in the back of the head and his face broke his fall, not losing the posture he once had.

"Damn it boy, stop groveling. I told you to make yourself at home, did I not?" Tubolcain asked with a grin on his face has he helped the young ghoul to his feet before continuing his train of thought.

"I don't mind that you looked through my finished works album" Tubolcain bent over, picking up the album, and handed it back to Tsukune.

"Go ahead kid, knock yourself out, and look through to your hearts content. I just came in to get more beer and I saw you from the hallway with the same look on your face as I had on mine the first time I saw her and knew immediately that you had found a photograph of her" With that, he headed back towards the kitchen, grabbing 3 bottles of Asahi in each hand, then heading out the back door.

No sooner had the door shut; Tsukune heard a voice calling him.

"Hey, Tsukune, could you come in here for a minute? I could use a more human opinion" Moka yelled from the bedroom. Not hearing the water from the shower any longer, Tsukune placed the album back into its nested spot on the book shelf before responding to Moka.

Tsukune, very gently eased the door open, shielding his eyes with a free hand in a chivalrous manner, to keep from accidently seeing Moka, nude.

"What the hell are you doing" He heard her say with a laugh in the vampire's voice.

"I, just don't want to accidently see you naked Moka" he replied before quickly correcting himself. "I mean, if you want me to, that would be great, it really would, but I don't want to unless you're ready."

"Tsukune, uncover your eyes" Moka said with a gently voice as she blushed intensely. "Now, all that my inner self seemed to pack is this and a few shirts and jeans. But, my ass just doesn't fit in her jeans to well. So, with that being said, this or the school uniform?" Tsukune looked at Moka, from her feet to her face, as she looked at the bottom of her dress, moving her knees side to side before he spoke up.

"Moka, you look….absolutely amazing, simply gorgeous."

She looked up at Tsukune, with a kind smile, and a wink. She wore the long white, satin dress very well. It was cut low down the center of her chest, showing a modest amount of cleavage. The bottom of the dress had cherry blossoms, with the pedals flowing in a breeze type pattern up towards her chest, before turning plain with before her shoulders. Her hair was up in a traditional style Japanese bun.

Moka's entire face went a bright red as she looked away, trying to hide her cheeks.

"Thank you, Tsukune, you look very handsome yourself" she added.

Tsukune wore a simple pair of khaki pants, with a nice blue button up collared shirt and a nice pair of walking shoes that matched his shirt.

"Thank you Moka, but I hale in comparison to you." He replied with a smile.

XXXXX

"It's right over here Tsukune" Moka said plainly as she held Tsukune's hand, tugging on it slightly as they both headed towards the large, solid wooden door. Tsukune released her hand, unlacing his fingers from her to open the door for the stunningly beautiful silver haired vampire. She walked through the door way as Tsukune followed right behind her. She stopped in the entrance smelling the amazing aroma that came from the baristas flavorful work as she looked over her shoulder to Tsukune, who was looking around, taking in the sights.

"My, my" she said with a slight grin and a wink. "Aren't you a chivalrous one?"

The way Moka said this, sent chills down his spine; and not in a bad way as he blushed a bright crimson. They both made their way to the main counter, waiting in the small, one person line patiently as they tried to decide on what they wanted.

"I can help whoever is next," said a young gentleman, looking about nineteen years old.

"What can I get the beautiful lady first" the barista said as he gave a small bow to Moka. She then immediately grabbed Tsukune's arm in a gentle attempt to shut down any advances made by the worker.

"Thank you sir" she said in a kind manner. "But this is the first time my boyfriend and I have been here, what do you recommend?"

"Well ma'am," he spoke up cheerfully.

"We are mostly known for our Chai Tea Lattes, would you like to try a sample?"

Moka simply nodded as the barista handed her a small paper shot cup of the spiced latte.

She smiled as she looked the barista in the face before placing her order.

"Could I get two of those please?" she said with a smile. Tsukune reached into his back pocket to fetch his wallet. Moka felt his movements and thought about stopping him from paying, but tucked her pride away as she stepped to the side and let him pay for the drinks.

A few minutes later, shortly after Moka and Tsukune found a seat at a small round table in the corner of the shop, a loud voice rang out.

"Tsukune Akashiya! Mister Tsukune Akashiya!" The large worker set the two drinks on the counter and walked back to continue his work. Tsukune just looked Moka in the eyes, with a bright blush yet again, only accompanied by a joking glare and smirk.

"What?" Moka replied closing her eyes and lifting both hand to shoulder level, palms up and shrugging

"I can have a little fun to" She said with a light giggle

" **What the entire fuck was that? Did I seriously just giggle?"** She thought to herself.

Tsukune got up to retrieve the drinks and came back to sit with his Moka. Studying the cups that read 'Tsukune Akashiya' he just smiled with a blank stare.

"Tsukune, What is it?" Moka asked

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just ummm, lost in my thoughts, that's all, I swear." He said with a nervous laugh.

"So, 'Tsukune Akashiya' huh?" He asked her

"Well, I thought it was cute." Moka replied with an equal grin before continuing.

"What do you think of your drink there, mister Akashiya?"

"Oh, so you like jokes do you?" he replied with a smile. He took a light sip from the hot latte before setting his cup on the table.

"Actually, it's really good! How did you know that I would like it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"It's simple really. You see, I can still taste your blood from this morning, so I was able to compare it with what flavors you would like with the flavor of your blood" Moka explained.

"How did you know what the drink was?" He continued to ask as he took a larger drink from his latte

"I got lucky that what I was looking for happened to be the first one I sampled."

"So, you got lucky huh?" Tsukune gave a sinister grin. Moka could tell he was stifling a laugh.

"Well, would have, but some cute, sleepy ghoul passed out on me last night. Didn't they?" Moka was trying her damnedest to get Tsukune back with sarcasm as she looked at him biting her lip and giving a little wink. She spoke up again, only laughing this time.

"Umm, Tsukune, your nose is bleeding." Moka leaned forward, retrieving a napkin from the small dispenser from the center of their table. She began to dab the blood away from his nose and upper lip as Tsukune just stared into her stunning crimson eyes as she focused on her task. When she had cleaned up the small mess from his face, she looked up at him, with a loving look.

" **Do it!"** Tsukune's conscious screamed at him.

Before Moka could react, she felt his hand grab onto hers, helping to her feet. He twirled her around once in a tight embrace, before placing one hand on her lower back, the other behind her neck. Tsukune then tilted her back making her body parallel with the ground and kissed her gentle lips with passion. This made the entire shop erupt in loud cheers. A few of the girls screaming, "That's how you do it!" While some of the guys just snarled out of jealousy.

After releasing her from the kiss, he stood her back up, as she blushed deep. Moka smiled, and told her young lover "Come, let's go have some fun."

XXXXX

Just outside the coffee shop, Tsukune and Moka walked hand in hand down the side walk not knowing where Moka was taking him to.

"Where are we going Moka?" Tsukune asked her.

"There is a place I want to show you. The outer version of me used to come here to clear her head after her human middle school let out. It is absolutely breath taking" she replied.

As they approached the end of the side walk, Moka quickly snapped her head around to make sure that the coast was clear before holding out her hand.

"I would rather have her show it to you. She has been planning on taking you here for a while now, but never got the chance. And besides, we both know that she is way too shy to share something that personal with anyone now don't we?" Moka gave a stunning smile as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Tsukune handed her the gleaming rosary, as she placed it back in its place, she gave a cute little wink and said "See you later, it's been fun Tsukune."

Her hair began to fade pink from the tips to the roots as Tsukune rushed to catch the outer love of his life. She fell lazily into his young arms before slowly regaining herself.

The know pink haired, emerald eyed vampire looked deep into Tsukune's eyes, loving at first, before surprising him with a hard slap to his right cheek.

"What did I do?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Oh, let's see," she replied with her arms now crossed looking a little pissed.

"You find her more beautiful than me, you gave her more affection than you have ever shown to me, and you two were way to flirty Tsukune"

Tsukune's face went straight as he brushed her hair away from her eyes for her to look deep into her emerald soul.

"Moka, I will tell you the same thing I told your inner self. I love you. I love both sides of you, and I always will, I promise." Tsukune then leaned forward kissing her gently yet with passion at the same time. Moka was I shock that he had the nerves to pull off this little stunt, but was snapped back to reality then returned his kiss.

As he broke away, he could see that she was blushing. He helped her to her feet, then quickly picked her up in a bridal manner and looked down at Moka in his arms.

" **Both of them absolutely take my breath away."** He thought with a smile before speaking up.

"So Moka, your inner self wanted to show me something beautiful?" He asked.

Moka pointed to the south east through a lightly wooded area and replied, "It's just through there"

Tsukune carried her through the woods before his eyes widened in pure awe.

Directly in front of the two was a small water fall, only about twelve feet in height and roughly eight feet wide. Below, the crystal like water collected at the bottom forming a small pond. Rose vines cascaded down either side of the small falls before stopping merely inches from the ponds surface. The bed rock that the falls flowed over looked as if to be made of polished green marble. There was pure silence, no people, no traffic, just the water flowing freely. Tsukune, still awe struck by this hidden gem, found his way to the bench before gently placing Moka down and seating himself at her side.

Tsukune broke the serene sounds of the water. "Moka, this, is, absolutely, breath taking"

"I know. I used to come here after bad days when I was in middle school. The peaceful feeling of it all just made me feel better about being alone," she replied.

Tsukune pulled her close to his side before taking her right hand in his, and whispered in her ear as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You will never be alone again Moka, I swear. I will always be by your side."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, sorry it took a little while for the update, but I am a person to keep his promises. I kind of got side tracked watching another anime series after Christmas. I will continue this story.**_

 _ **With that being said, please enjoy, read and review for me please. If ya have any suggestions to where ya wanna see the story go, just shoot me a PM**_

As outer Moka and Tsukune made their way to the front door of Tubolcain's home, they heard a loud singing coming from inside his simple three bedroom, red brick house.

"Oh, who's going to straighten me up when I'm leaning?

Who's going to soothe my heart, when it's burning?

Who's going to be the one, to tell me everything's all right? Well goodnight good guy" Tubolcain sang loudly with extreme precision.

Tsukune broke the sound of the metal workers voice with his own, "Wow, he's actually really good. It sounds identical to Ed Rolland. I'm actually surprised really."

The young, beautiful, pink haired vampire looked down at her rosary as the center began to glow a bright intoxicating crimson as it spoke up.

" _Like I said Tsukune, He has had thousands of years to learn anything involving music. When my mother spoke of him, she would always mention how much he loved music."_

Both, Tsukune and Moka approached the door as Tsukune reached for the cold brass knob; the door flew open quickly scaring the hell out of Tsukune and the pink haired vampire at the same time. Tsukune quickly gathered himself as Moka did the same as they saw Tubolcain standing in the door way with a large smile on his face.

"I could sense you two were back" he said with an honest and innocent smile. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"'It was great, I had a wonderful time. What about you Moka?" Tsukune asked his young lover.

"It was great, I was kind of surprised that my inner self took you to my hidden place" Moka replied as she looked at the ground, kicking her feet lightly at the concrete she stood on.

Tubolcain broke Moka's shyness as he spoke. "Come on in you two. The holy lock is finished; just need to put it on Tsukune's arm and you two will be good to go.

The two teens, being welcomed into the living room sat down on the couch and Tubolcain shut the front door and retrieved a long handmade chain from his back right pocket from the soot covered blue jeans. Tsukune held up his right arm directly in front of him as Tubolcain placed the lock around the boys lower fore arm. He then dug deep into his right front pocket, fetching a small keyed padlock. The chain lock itself was a dull grey color, matching the chain; only the cross in the center was a dark and solid black. He touched the two ends of the holy chain together and closed the lock, connecting the two ends securely. The gold crucifixes began to glow a bright yellow, just before the light became almost blinding, the blood red rubies in the center of each cross began to burn a bright crimson as the initial blinding yellow began to fade.

Tsukune suddenly hit the floor as Moka tried to rush to his side. Tubolcain placed his left arm out stopping the worried vampire in her tracks.

"Just wait, he is fine, I promise. He has never had his yokai energy suppressed before. This is just all a part of the process." Tubolcain reassured Moka.

Moka watched intensely as she noticed her loves hair began to fade from platinum silver, back to brown; the light markings on his cheek began to fade as well. As soon as his hair had finished the transformation, the glowing stopped from the chain, only the rubies pulsed ever so lightly matching his heart beat. Tubolcain let his strong, stiff arm fall to his side. Moka shot forward like a speeding bullet, hitting her knees and lifting Tsukune up in a bridal carry. Moka then sat on the couch, still holding Tsukune as he began to wake.

"Holy, shit. That was pretty intense. I feel like I have just had my ever loving ass beat." Tsukune said with exhaustion.

"Let him rest," Tubolcain told Moka. "He needs to sleep off the first one. You had to do the same thing. Suppressing that much power at once will exhaust even the strongest of monsters. You of all beings should know this Moka."

Tubolcain turned and began to head down the hallway before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "When he wakes, you two may leave and head to his parent's. Don't bother checking up on me; I will contact you later in regards to your payment. Just don't put too much of a strain on that. It is one of the strongest I have ever made yet it will only with stand about eighty percent of your full power"

The metal worker walked to the back of the house, out the back door and made his way to his work shop. He gently opened the door to see the mess that he had left his workspace in before letting out a light chuckle and thinking to himself. _**"You know, seeing those two and how much they care for each other, makes me feel as almost there is still hope in this world for me, a purpose. If Akasha really is gone, then she would want me to be happy and help others any way I can."**_

"Moka?" Tsukune said weakly as he opened his deep brown eyes to see her looking down at him with worry in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Glad you're okay Tsukune" She replied as the gently flicked his nose in a teasing manner

"That was intense. I have been tired and exhausted before, but never to that point and so suddenly.

"You had me worried Tsukune" Moka said as she pulled him in a close embrace, nuzzling into his neck, taking in his scent.

"Hungry Moka?" Tsukune said in a joking manner.

"I couldn't possible drink your blood right now Tsukune, it just wouldn't be right. I mean, with how tired you are it can wait." Moka replied before thinking to herself. _**"I just wanted to smell him again, the shy, kind, sweet, and gentle boy again. His human side."**_

Tsukune sat up, finding a seat next to the beautiful young woman. "We better get going; I kind of wanted to get to my parents place before dark. Not to mention I would love nothing more right now that to sleep in my own bed. I already told them that I we were coming in for the break to visit. My mom seemed ecstatic to see you again" He said as he helped her to her feet.

"Really?" Moka replied.

"Yea. I mean, you and her seemed to get along well during the last visit. But I was kind of thinking that its time I break the news to them as to who you really are and what I have become"

Moka's face fell as she appeared to fall into deep thought.

" _ **What if they are afraid of me? What if they bully me or attack me like the other humans did in middle school? They are going to hate me for what I have turned their son into. They will want justice, no revenge…"**_

Tsukune interrupted her train of thought and spoke up.

"My parents are not going to think any less of you. If anything, they will commend you for being honest with them about who you truly are. And I think they can look past me being a ghoul and all if it meant saving my life. And if you don't believe anything else I am saying, please trust me when I say this. My parents will be forever grateful for you injecting me with your blood to save me"

Tsukune gently placed his index finger underneath the worried vampires chin, lifting her face to meet her eyes with his. He rested his left hand on her cheek and brushed her silent tears away with his thumb.

"Please Moka, don't cry. I hate seeing such beauty in pain"

At these words, and his gesture, it set the love struck vampire's heart ablaze. She inched towards Tsukune; she had made up her mind on her next move. She then closed her eyes and laid a gentle kiss upon her loves lips shortly then breaking away to pull him close and whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the group Collective Soul, Ed Rolland, the song Shine or any other works by any person associated with the group/artist**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here is chapter seven of my story. Hope you all enjoy this one. I know there hasn't been much action in my story yet, but wait. Those you wait with patience will receive great things.**_

 _ **Any who, enjoy, and leave me a review, I love hearing the feedback.**_

 **The Next Morning at the Aono Residence…**

Tsukune felt an odd warmth on his right check and a weight on his lower right leg. The sun began to lay its morning light across his bedroom floor, before finding its way to the right side of his face.

"Tsukune dear, breakfast is ready, whenever you decide to get up and be productive!" he heard a familiar voice shout from down stairs.

Without opening his eyes he responded with an irritated tone, "Ok Mom! I'll be right down!"

No sooner had he replied to his mother Kasumi, he heard a light moan come from behind him followed by a sensual hushed tone. "Good morning Tsukune, breakfast sounds amazing"

Before he could roll over he felt a nip of pain on the side of his neck. It had a little bit more burn to it than normal, instantly giving away enough information needed to decide who was drinking his blood. Before he could speak, Moka's inner self had her fill, leaving him slightly light headed as she gently swirled her tongue over her bite marks, healing the evidence of her feeding.

Tsukune shot up out of his bed landing on his feet, and looked as to who was lying next to him to see the silver haired beauty propping herself up on her left arm, and brushing the hair away from her eyes with her free hand as she gave a cute little smile and wink.

"Good morning, stud" she said with a seductive grin. "Are you ready to do this?"

Tsukune began blushing as a small dribble of blood began to escape from his right nostril. He quickly raised his hand to try to cover it.

"Moka, how did, you take off your rosary? Why are you in my room? Couldn't you wait until I was good and awake before you drank my blood? Where are your clothes?"

Moka just let a light chuckle as she sat up in his bed letting the covers collapse into her lap before replying, "You were asleep and I wanted to cuddle, so I made you take it off. Again, I wanted to sleep next to you, I needed you with me. And no, you smell to damn good to try and wait till I can sneak a bite in only God knows when, and Tsukune, I am wearing clothes, my sleep wear. Now let's get dressed and get you downstairs for breakfast, where we will break the news to your parents"

Moka stood up letting the comforter fall to the bed revealing her short black lace night gown that hugged every curve of her body as if it were made to fit only her. Tsukune just stood there and stared in awe at her untamed, first morning bliss.

"Umm, Tsukune?" Moka said with a light giggle in her voice as she held up her hand pointing her index finger to the ground and twirling it in a tight circle as to tell him to turn around. Tsukune quickly obliged and spun one hundred-eighty degrees so his back was facing her as she got changed.

He quickly bent over picking up the pants he had unpacked for his stay with his family and pulled them on only to grab a random t-shirt and throw it on as well. No sooner had he finished pulling his shirt down to meet just below the belt line of his jeans, he heard Moka give him an all clear sign.

"Ok, I'm ready"

Tsukune turned around to see her dressed in a casual manner. Simple jeans and a black tank top that was torn just an inch down her chest.

"Damn, I didn't see these in there when we were at Tubol's place" Moka said as she looked over her back running her right hand up her thigh. "What do you think Tsukune? Do I look sexy enough?" she said with a hint of seduction in her voice

"You…look…amazing Mo-Moka" Tsukune stumbled to speak.

The two made their way downstairs to join Tsukune's family for breakfast. As they made their way into the kitchen, everything fell silent with the exception of Koji, Tsukune's father who had just spewed his coffee from his mouth at the sight of the girl that was holding his son's right hand.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad" Tsukune spoke up trying to get his father's mid out of the gutter

"My Moka, I love what you did with your hair. That color looks really great on you" Kasumi said with a genuine smile on her face before shooting her husband a glare that could kill.

"Oh, umm, thanks Misses Aono" Moka replied with a light blush.

"Breakfast is on the table, you two go ahead and dig in, Konji, pick your tongue up off the floor before I have to remove it from your mouth with a spoon" Kasumi said in a cheerful yet cold blooded tone

 **XXXXX**

Tubolcain opened the large rectangular box and began digging through the vast amount of packing peanuts desperate to find his replacement driver side door from where he had lost his temper a few weeks ago. " _ **I'm glad I took the day off, I really just needed another day away from that shit hole. All I need to do today is hang this door, and sit on the couch."**_ He thought to himself. _**"I could have easily mad a replacement, but in today's day and age, it's just so much easier to order another one. Why go through the extra trouble of shaping, forming, fitting, painting, and all of that other shit"**_

"Ha, there you are you elusive bastard" the metal worker exclaimed as he pulled the door free from the large cardboard box, dumping the packing onto the floor. He carried the door out through the front door and gently laid it on the ground next to his old jeep. With a sudden jerk to pull the door free from the replaced latch, he laid his right hand across the top of the half door and his left to the bottom before lifting the door off its posts with ease. Tossing the now ruined door to the side, he placed the new bright red replacement in the place of the damaged one.

"There, looks much better, the paint even matches perfectly" Tubolcain stated as he stepped back to inspect the craftsmanship of the factory workers. As he turned around to walk back inside he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him "Hey Cain, take the day off today?"

He spun around with a smile to welcome the neighborhoods mailman, Hibiki, as he pulled his earbuds out to hear his response.

"Yea, I just wanted to take a well-deserved day off. It's probably a good thing, I had another jewelry request that needed to be finished up A.S.A.P. this weekend" Tubolcain replied with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Man, why don't you quit that dirty ass welding job and make jewelry full-time? I mean, if you like doing it so much, ya might as well pursue it." Hibiki replied

"I've told you before; there isn't enough money to be made in the kinds I make so pay the bills, not including supplies."

"Man, I don't get you sometimes." The uniformed mail carrier replied. "Being a jeweler can be very lucrative. You're just trying to be modest."

Hibiki began to dig deep through his satchel as he fetched the metal workers mail, trying to make some small talk as to avoid awkward silence.

"So, I've been listening to that new band you wanted me to try out, it's pretty bad ass. Their bassist is phenomenal. Ah, here it is, seems to be another request man." He retrieved a letter with a wax seal holding the envelope closed before speaking up again. "I don't know who this guy is, but he seems to always want your hand made stuff man"

Hibiki handed the letter to Tubolcain before heading off, placing his ear buds back in and continuing on his route. He simply lifted his right hand, throwing a peace sign as he walked back up the dead end street.

"Fuck, really Mikogami?" Tubolcain shouted as he opened the letter. He began to read it carefully. A sadistic smile slowly spread across his face and he simply folded the letter back up, and stuffed it into his shirt's breast pocket. Tubolcain reached into his front right pocket, retrieving his small flip phone and began to dial a lengthy number before placing the phone up to his ear, his smile not changing in the least before he spoke up in a carefree manner. "Fuck you, fuck this job, and fuck that building. I quit"

 **XXXXX**

"What!" Kasumi shouted as she fell back into her seat at the now cleared breakfast table

"It's true, I am a vampire. But please don't be alarmed, I am nothing like you see in those horrible renditions in the movies." Moka spoke up before looking to Tsukune and continuing.

"And although the end result in saving Tsukune's life turned him into a ghoul, the holy lock around his arm is designed to keep his ghoul energy at bay, to keep him from turning to the point of no return"

Tsukune was next to speak up. "Mom, Dad, please, you two didn't know that Yokai Academy was a school for monsters, by monsters. But know this, going to that school has opened my eyes, and given me opportunities that I could have never had in the human world. I have a lot of friends now, and I found someone that loves me, and my life couldn't be better. I love Moka with all of my heart, both sides of her, her true inner vampire and her outer jovial self."

After hearing this Moka took Tsukune's right hand in hers underneath the table, giving a light gentle squeeze. He turned his head from his parents who were letting the news sink in to see a single tear fall from her face as she quickly brushed it away. _**"I never knew Moka's inner self could be so emotional."**_ He thought. _**"This is good; maybe it means she is starting to trust me more"**_

"So, Miss Akashiya" Tsukune's father Konji was next to speak

"Please, just call me Moka" she replied with a slight sound of rejection in her voice at her lover's parent's reaction

"So, you're a vampire, my son is now a ghoul, because he was going to a school full of human hating monsters? And because of this school, our son's life has been in danger more times than we could ever dream of?" Konji said in a stern manner

"Yes sir, but please know this, every time Tsukune has been in trouble, I have been at his side to make sure he is safe, and try my hardest to make him happy. Honestly, I am in love with your son Mister and Misses Aono. He is the first human to show me true kindness, generosity, and gentleness. He has never once threated my life in fear of his own safety against me. I'm not going to lie. When my inner self was going to middle school, I thought that all humans were the same. They were all so hateful, mean and just plain vile creatures whose soul existence was to hate or mock. But you two have raised a great son, who is none of those things. He opened my eyes to see that not all humans are bad people." Moka replied.

"Well," Konji stated as he stood up from the table, looking over at his wife Kasumi as she took the hint and did the same, extended his right hand to the young silver haired vampire with a genuine welcoming smile. "Welcome to our family Moka! Please, just call us mom and dad."

After hearing this Tsukune simply smiled as Moka blushed a bright crimson and looked at Tsukune before looking back at his parents, gripping his father's hand and giving a slight painfully gripped hand shake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Moka said as she quickly let go of the grip seeing Konji wince in pain and hearing his knuckles crack. "I swear, it was an accident"

"Oh it's fine dear" Kasumi said with a smile. "His father can't take a good hand shake anyway".

"Now, I'm kind of curious as to see exactly what Tsukune looks like as a ghoul." His father said as he took his seat across form the four person table across from his son.

Moka spoke up on her lovers behalf. "I'm not exactly sure if he has enough strength in him to bring his ghoul form out with the holy lock on his arm. I'm damn sure not going to remove it. All it does is keep his energy from over taking his body completely, unlike my rosary which seals it away completely. As long as that lock stays on his arm, his blood lust and appetite for destruction are nothing to be concerned about."

Tsukune looked to his left at Moka who had just finished explained a little about the lock; he could feel his mother's worry begin to grow. "Don't worry mom, you, dad, and Kyouko have nothing to worry about. It's probably a good thing she isn't here to hear all of this" He said with a slight chuckle. "But, if anything were to happen, just know that I may look different and may be scary, but I will always be your son"

 **XXXXX**

Tubolcain pulled his jeep out of the long colorful tunnel and came to a stop. He looked to his left and noticed an odd placed scarecrow with a sign hanging around its neck near the edge of a steep cliff.

"So, the schools that way huh?" he said to himself as he looked in the direction of the arrow noticing only a foot path.

"Oh, oh no. Fuck that shit." He said with a light laugh. He pressed the clutch in with his left foot, reached near the floor board grabbing the knob of the short gear shift and pulled it back one loud click before moving his hand to the main gear shift, placing the vehicle in first gear. "Yea, four high should be enough" he said as he got the jeep rolling heading towards the narrow path. He continued his ride through the woods. The jeep bouncing and swaying hard as he hit tree roots and large rocks before he came to a much wider path. Tubolcain notice that the school was in sight just past the tree line, making out the outlines of the students heading back to their dorms for the evening. He slowed the red wrangler down to a stop before putting it back into two wheel drive, and thought to himself _**"Nice hard packed dirt, Let's have a little fun, shall we?"**_

He patted the dash of his jeep as if it were an obedient dog before letting a sly smirk spread across his face. He revved the engine and side stepped the clutch letting the tires spin before gaining traction in the dirt. He shifted quickly into second, then third before finally grabbing fourth gear, gaining speed rapidly, dodging trees by mere inches. He saw the students look towards him in curiosity. Tubolcain knew that the only thing that they could see was the gigantic dust cloud forming behind him and could only hear the loud exhaust of his beloved jeep.

Within the blink of an eye, he shot out of the tree line, throwing the gear shift into neutral and stomping the brakes letting it slide to a stop before killing the engine and removing his keys. As he jumped out he heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Tubolcain! My office, now!"

"Oh, Hey Miko…. Headmaster. Haven't seen you in what seems like forever.

The head master approached him quickly; he seemed a little pissed off to say the least. The student body parted to make way for the irate headmaster as he made his way towards the immature metal worker.

Tubolcain just leaned against the front driver side fender as Mikogami slowed his pace, walking with in four feet of him before glancing at the vehicle. "You still have that damned thing?"

"Of course," Tubolcain replied with a sly grin

"You do know there is a reason the road stops at the tunnel's exit right?" Mikogami replied before him and Tubolcain said in unison "Yea, but I'm too lazy for that"

The head master let a slight chuckle escape from his lips in a quiet tone so the student body could not hear him. He extended his right hand as Tubolcain did the same. They grasped each other's hand, pulling the other in, shoulder to shoulder, as Mikogami whispered. "It's good to see you again. I'm going to need your help"

"If you have what you claim, then I will do whatever is needed of me, just don't forget, I want payroll" He replied in a hushed tone with a grin.

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review, and let me know what ya think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So here it is, my longest chapter, but please Read and Review, if ya could, that would be epic, and awesome.**_

 _ **On another note, let me cover something real quick. Leaving a review is greatly appreciated. I know that my grammar is a little off, but don't call me out on it and then misspell AKASHA three times along with several other misspelled words. And I will not trash this story to write one to suit one individual person and call it a re-write, especially if it doesn't even follow with in this stories parameters.**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**_

Tsukune looked over his should as he waved towards his parents in a kind smile, "We'll see you later" he se you later"er his should as he waved towards his parents in a kind smile, "aid in a cheerful voice.

"Our little boy is growing up," Kasumi said to her husband as a single lonesome tear fell to the ground

"I know it Kasumi," Koji replied as he put his arm around her waist before continuing. "But, look at it this way dear, our son has come out of his shell since he's starting going to that academy. And Moka seems like such a nice girl. Granted she's a vampire, it kind of makes me wonder what goes on behind closed doors"

No sooner had Koji said this he felt a sharp, painful thud land on the back of his head before hearing his wife say, "Get your ass inside, pervert"

Moka and Tsukune walked hand in hand down the busy side walk. The area was littered with other students on summer break. **"It probably was a good idea that she put her rosary back on before we left the house"** Tsukune thought to himself.

"Where are we going Tsukune?" The pink haired vampire asked as she looked Tsukune in his eyes with a genuine smile.

"Well," he responded with an equal loving smile. "I figured we could go to the mall. There are a lot of stores and kiosks there I think you would like"

"Sounds great Tsukune, I can't wait!" Moka exclaimed with a jovial tone

 **XXXXX**

"So let me get this straight Mikogami, you want me to work here, at the academy, with the same pay rate I was making with my last employer. And the only thing I need to do is maintenance on the campus buildings?" Tubolcain said sitting across from the head masters desk.

Mikogami, turned around from his blank stare out the third story window, watching two students fight without breaking human for as he laughed and though **"Immature kids"** before replying to his old friend.

"Precisely," He said as he turned around facing the metal worker. "You know that I am aware of your metal working capabilities, as well as your holy lock and holy seal work. You being the grounds maintenance man will be what the students think. Don't get me wrong, you will be doing some here or there, but I mainly brought you here to keep an eye on that boy"

"The Aono kid?" Tubolcain replied

"Yes. There is something off about him, and I feel that a holy lock alone will not be sufficient in keeping him from turning into a complete irreversible ghoul. It is nothing against your work." Mikogami lifted his robe to bare his upper body, showing the long chain Tubolcain himself mad many years ago. "As you can see, the one that you made for me is doing quite well. However," the head master let his rob fall before being seated again in the lush black leather office chair. "This boy has a certain unique yokai aura about him that I have never seen. It seems he has a hint of Alucard's power surging through his veins. The other monster that I have ever seen that from is you."

Tubolcain stood as Mikogami did the same as he walked over to a small waist high book shelf. Mikogami gave it a little tap as it spun slowly to reveal a small bar. "Care for a drink?" The headmaster asked Tubolcain

"Um, sure, just a whiskey on the rocks" Tubolcain said with a slight confusion

"Really? I'm honestly surprised that you would go for a western choice"

"Well, I like to keep a broad pallet" He replied with a grin

Mikogami poured their drinks before handing the small glass of dark whiskey to his friend then returned to his seat behind the large cherry wood desk.

"I guess, I need you here a little closer than normal incase anything were to happen to that holy lock you made him, to make or repair immediately. If I had to wait three weeks for a repair while he goes on a killing spree, it not only would spell disaster for the school, but also the monster world."

"Understood," The metallurgist confirmed.

"Now, you will be staying here on campus until the end of the year, at which point you can return to your home until the next school year starts." Mikogami informed

"And where the hell do you expect me to stay? I'm not staying in a dorm with a bunch of smelly ass teenagers that don't know what the hell a shower is."

At this, the headmaster let a short yet loud laugh. "You have your own place just before the woods, on the far south side of the campus. And a garage to keep that old relic jeep of yours" he reassured

"Well, if that's all, then I will take my leave" Tubolcain said as he stood giving a respectful bow before exiting the headmaster's office.

"Wait, I almost forgot, you'll need this" Mikogami said.

Tubolcain spun around in the door way, seeing a small remote being pitched to him with a single key attached. He caught the remote with his left hand before continuing on his way.

 **XXXXX**

"Oh wow Tsukune, check it out." Moka said with enthusiasm.

Tsukune turned his head to see Moka glaring into a store window, her eyes practically glued to the object.

"Really Moka? I never figured you liked stuffed animals, let alone, stuffed giant bats" Tsukune said.

"It's so cute though!" She protested. The center of her rosary began to glow and her inner self's voice spoke up.

" _ **I really want that rat. It's just so…cool"**_

"Ok, wait right here for me ok?"

Tsukune walked into the year round Halloween prop store, looking around seeing the standard things. Skeletons hanging from the ceiling, remote controlled flying banshees, giant spiders in webs, and severed wax body parts. He looked towards the back wall as he saw the shelf that housed the giant rat the caught his Moka's attention. He grabbed the exact one that she fell in love with and quickly made his way through the small shop to the checkout counter. As he placed the large zombie looking fake rodent on the counter, a small glowing key chain caught his eye. He quickly snatched it off of the display rack as if it were the last one. As the cashier scanned the items, Tsukune retrieved his wallet, and payed the total. No sooner had the cashier handed the teenager his change he heard a chilling yet familiar shriek. He made a mad dash out of the store with a death grip on the bag with the two items in it to see his beloved pink haired vampire being carried over the shoulder of a tall, well-built man at a dead run. Tsukune followed suite and began to chase the culprit.

The mysterious man dashed through the food court gaining speed, knocking several people over on his way to the double glass doors. As he hit the doors, he didn't raise an arm to open them, instead running clean through the large glass sheet as it exploded across the side walk. Tsukune hot on his trail jumped through the glass door continuing the pursuit into an abandon area of the back parking lot. Tsukune finally with in arms reach of his lover, grappled her rosary with a firm grip, freeing it from its clasp.

Light exploded almost immediately and the sky turned to a blood red. Tsukune just stood there, anger and hatred beginning to fill his heart. **"How dare this son of a bitch. Why did I leave her alone? Why am I always relying on inner Moka to save me AND herself?"** Tsukune thought to himself before mumbling. "You're a fucking failure, even with the training; I'm not worth a shit"

The blinding light that Moka's transformation emitted shocked the assailant, as he dropped her on her back with a thud only to turn around on his heels to see what the hell had just happened. A sick sadistic grin spread across the man's face as his eyes widened to take in the inner vampires beauty.

"You son of a bitch, I should really kick your ass for that you know it?" Moka said with a sly smirk as the stood up, brushing the dust off of her shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder at Tsukune before speaking to him, "You could have easily kicked this guy's ass in the mall, but you brought me out to handle your light work?" she said in a joking tone.

"Bitch, look at me" the man roared as he slapped Moka across the face slamming her into the pavement with tremendous force.

"Don't you put a fucking hand on her!" Tsukune screamed as he charged the man. But he spoke up surprising Tsukune and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Tsukune Aono, the bitch has returned I see. So, who exactly is this to you? You care about this little slut? Sure looks damn fine if you ask me." He said in a sick manner, licking his lips and his eyes scanned Moka's body while she got back to her feet.

"Damn you Haru" Tsukune muttered under his breath, clenching his fists hard enough to break the skin of his palm with his finger nails. "If you lay another hand on her, you will rue the day you crossed my path. You may have gotten me down, and beaten my ass repeatedly in middle school, but things change"

Moka looked over at Tsukune with a concerned look before realizing that this fight was no longer about her, but also about vengeance. **"If he goes too far, he might end up killing him. I know that look, he wants blood"** she thought to herself.

No sooner had she finished her though, Haru clenched both of his ape like hands together, slamming them into Moka's face. Blood exploded from her nose and mouth as she flew back, hitting a telephone pole several feet away. Tsukune's holy lock began to glow. The golden crosses in the links began to shine a blinding bright yellow, then the rubies illuminated, giving of a blood hue.

"Tsukune, don't do anything to sudden!" Moka yelled to her lover. "You need to sit this one out, let me handle it. He's just a fucking orc, just a horny, testosterone craving, worthless orc!" Moka, quickly jumping to her feet and making a mad dash towards the Haru, threw her right leg straight up towards the large man's chin. His head shot to the left, dodging her attack effortlessly.

Haru jump backwards to lengthen the distance between the two, then looked back at Tsukune with a wicked grin. "Hey, pussy, you think you have power, watch this shit." He spoke. His arms grew three times their original size, along with his legs and the rest of his body, tripling his already pronounced muscle mass. The hoodie he wore fell to the ground in shreds, his shoes bursting in a feeble attempt to keep his feet withheld.

"You see that you little bitch? This, is power, and your little vampire slut here isn't shit!" he screamed. As he kept taunting the young ghoul, the tungsten began to glow a bright red, searing the flesh on Tsukune's arm with an audible sizzle. His eyes turned coal black as the once faint markings on his face began to appear. Instead of being a charcoal grey like they were when he and Moka trained, they were now a vibrant red. His hair turned to a platinum white. Haru clenched his two fists together yet again, throwing his arms to the side making an attempt to strike Moka down for the third time.

"What the fuck? You're still fucking stupid aren't you?" the now bulging orc said.

"One" Tsukune said as he strengthened his grip on the orc's wrists.

"Oh, a little count down? Here let me help. Two" Haru kicked his leg out in an attempt to trip Tsukune and push him to the ground. As his shin connected with the ghoul's ankle, all three heard the loud snap of a bone breaking. Tsukune then lifted his left foot only for a minor adjustment. His foot hung loosely, almost as if it were hanging by skin alone. Not breaking his hold on the orcs arm, he put his weight back onto his left leg.

"Two, I told you not to touch her again did I not?" Tsukune said in a cold blooded yet calm tone

"Not to mention, you have shattered my ankle. I don't like that very much" He looked up into Haru's eyes, and before Moka could blink, had folded both of the orcs arms back, his fists touching the inner part of his elbows with the bones of his fore arm protruding from his thick skin.

Haru screamed in pain. As his scream of agony subsided to a light groan, Tsukune released his grip from the orc's wrists, letting him fall on his ass. Tsukune took another step, his left foot folding over completely, but he managed to do so without the slightest wobble. He crouched down into the now cowering Haru's face, and spoke coldly, "Three, you see, sometimes it really is best if you just listen to people that just want to be left the fuck alone. Now, I believe you owe someone an apology."

"Fine, holy shit. I'm sorry I smacked your little bitch around" The cowering orc said while wincing in pain

Tsukune threw his right hand forward, grabbing Haru's throat, squeezing with immense pressure.

"Tsukune, don't you'll kill him" Moka pleaded, trying to get her Tsukune to snap out of this blood lust trance.

The enraged ghoul only squeezed tighter, as Haru's face began to turn blue. Then, with in an instant, he pulled hard with a sudden jerk, severing the orc's head from its body. Blood sprayed Tsukune, soaking him. Moka gasped as she covered her face, blood splashing on her shirt, and forearms.

" **What have I done? This isn't Tsukune, this isn't who he is"** She thought to herself.

Tsukune released his grip, letting the orcs neck fall next his body. He walked over to Moka, helping her up. The lock ceased all signs of function, no glowing, and no burning, just the rubies ever so slight pulse matching his heart beat.

"Moka, what's wrong?"

Moka looked deep into his eyes to see that he had a confused expression on his face. She simply pointed over his shoulder. He turned his head, widening his eyes in shock before shouting "Holy shit! How the fuck did I miss that?! Who in the hell did this?!"

"Tsukune, you did." Moka said as she looked away from her lover to hide her self-loathing. Tsukune knew that she felt guilty for turning him to a ghoul. If it wasn't for that fight with Kuyo on the roof of the academy, then none of this would have happened. Tsukune, however, in shock as to what he had just done and remembering nothing of the conflict started to panic.

"Oh shit, no. No, no, no. Oh fuck Moka. What in the hell am I supposed to do now?" He asked. "I don't remember any of this shit"

"Tsukune!" She shouted in response. "Calm down, you killed a monster, and you saved me. Not that I needed it. That is the important thing here. As for the body, leave it be, let it feed the vultures and crows" she continued calmly.

"Let's go." Moka said grabbing his hand after Tsukune retrieved his bag of gifts to his love he had purchased earlier. Walking along the way, inner Moka started to explain what had happened and why he had no recollection of what occurred with Haru.

"You let too much of your emotion control you Tsukune." She said calmly yet stern. "You're lucky that you were able to snap back to your true form. You don't remember what happened because your true inner ghoul came to surface, but thankfully, not all of your energy was used. You need to keep your thirst for vengeance in check next time something like that occurs. You're ghoul side thrives on thirst of revenge, death, and destruction. Once that side of you has the decision made, death is inevitable" Moka informed Tsukune before he took his turn to speak.

"But, all I want to do is be able to protect you Moka. I mean, you have always put your own life in risk several times to protect me. It's not supposed to be like that. I'm the one that is supposed to protect you."

Moka slapped Tsukune on the back of his head, just hard enough to break his concentration. "Listen," she interrupted. "I can take care of myself. I told you it was just an orc, just like Saizo. I kicked his as didn't I?"

"Well, yea but..."

Moka interjected again, "No buts Tsukune. That holy lock is strong yes, but it isn't strong enough to handle all of your monster energy, especially not that fast. You did a good job on the fighting, although it was rather short, now I feel that we need to focus more on keeping your thought and emotions in check before you lose complete control of yourself."

The silver haired vampire and her dear Tsukune soon found themselves at the front gate to the Aono's home. Tsukune stepped in front of Moka, opening the gate wide for her. Tsukune eased the front door open and looked around to see if he can sneak past his parents, so they would fail to notice their blood soaked son. Moka followed inside directly behind him as he searched the house looking for any signs of them before finding a note, taped to the outside of his bedroom door. He reached up with his right hand and pulled the note free, and read it quickly.

"It seems that Mom and Dad have gone out on a date themselves" he said with a smile as he folded the note and dropped it on his desk in front of the window.

"Good" Moka said as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "Now, go get ready for a bath, you need to get cleaned up"

"Moka, do you want me to ummm…leave the room or something?" Tsukune said trying his damnedest to keep from gazing at Moka.

"Tsukune, just go get in the bath, I will be in there shortly"

"But Moka…" he hesitantly protested

"Yes Tsukune, I know. You will be naked, but it will help you relax, and right now, you need it, now go" she demanded as she let her blouse fall to the floor. "Here, put your clothes in this" she said as she turned towards him handing him a small grocery bag. "We don't need Kasumi finding blood soaked clothes. With the news she received this morning, this might just send her over the edge. She sounded accepting enough, but we don't want her worrying."

"Makes sense" Tsukune replied as he grabbed the bag from the vampire before making his way to the bathroom.

 **XXXXX**

Tubolcain neared the woods; he saw the faint outline of a small home, only slightly larger than his own in the human world, the garage the same size as the home itself. _**"Wow, that's a big ass garage. I only own one vehicle, why in the hell is a three car sized garage attached with only one door"**_ he thought to himself.

He pulled his jeep up to the garage door, pressing the large oval button on the remote that the headmaster had given him, raising to door with a quiet hum. _**"Holy, shit. It's all brand new"**_ the metal worker thought with excitement. He parked his jeep inside the garage, turned off the ignition before stepping out onto the cold smooth concrete. Looking around to the right, he saw all new tools, machines, presses, a small lathe, and a mill.

"Damn, he didn't skip on anything I might need did he? Mikogami, you shrewd bastard." He said to himself as a wide smile spread across his face. Mikogami made sure that Tubolcain had every tool that he needed to complete his main task, as well as some of the others around the school grounds.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a single photograph was turned around backwards, facing the door way to enter the home. He casual walked over to the peculiar photograph and turned it around. "I can't believe, that he had this damn thing" he said.

The old black and white picture showed two people, one looking to be about thirteen or fourteen years old. The person on the right seemed to appear to be around his mid-twenties. The man wore a tattered grey button up shirt. His hands and lower for arm were the only things clean on the boy to the right. His clothes stained with black soot, wearing a dirty leather apron with a corner tucked up to the top. The young teenager on the left looked to be wearing attire that an altar boy would wear. His long white robe barely missing the floor, with a short colored strip, running from the collar of the robe to just above the waist, with a larger cross stitched in the center of the strip. Both, the older gentleman and the young teenager had a genuine, kind smile.

"Oh my God, I remember this being taken. " He said aloud, with a kind smile.

" _ **That was a great day. His father took this picture. He was so proud of his son for becoming an altar boy. He always wanted to travel with the priests to help those possessed"**_ he thought to himself.

Tubolcain placed the picture back where it was before walking into the home to see what else the headmaster had accommodated him with. He first came to the living room, seeing a standard, run of the mill couch, and an average coffee table. He looked to the left to see a subtle entertainment center with a two large speakers at either side of it and a large television mounted to the wall above it.

"Damn, he went all out" he said to himself.

He continued down the hall to the first room which had the door open, he turned to his right stopping in the door way as his jaw gaped open in shock and awe. Looking back at him was a two hundred fifty watt Marshal half stack. On the left side of the large amplifier stood a '76 Gibson Les Paul, with a gloss black finish, and a Jackson Kelly KE3. And on the right stood alone an Ibanez Ice Man. His eyes began to slowly circle the room. He looked to the left to see a full Tama set, with all new Sabien B8 cymbals, and demon 3000 double pedals. As he looks along the wall to his right, he saw two microphone stands, a Fender bass head on a Gaileen Krueger cabinet, with an Ernie Ball music man and five string ELP next to it. He noticed that the walls were covered in a sound deadening material. _**"No, fucking, way"**_ he thought as he looked a little further down the wall to see several different instrument cables hung next to microphones, and a large assortment of stands to go with them.

He simply stepped out of the room, facing the door way and slammed the door shut. "This is fake, there is no fucking way. My own fucking studio, I must be asleep." He mumbled to himself before he ripped the door open to see everything is exactly the same. Tubolcain repeated this several times before he squealed with glee like a twelve year old girl who was just asked to a school dance by a cute boy.

He forced himself away from his version of heaven throughout the rest of the house, finding the bathroom, a fully furnished kitchen with the refrigerator stocked with his favorite beer, on guest bedroom and the master bedroom.

" _ **Damn, Mikogami, you must love taking care of old people, cause damn, this place is sweet"**_ He thought as he went back to the kitchen retrieving a beer, to go back into the living room to unwind on the couch. He saw a note placed on the back of the front door.

With a light sigh, he stood up and walked to the door, pulling the note free.

" _Tubolcain, I hope you enjoy the studio I had installed in here, as well as the other accommodations. And I also hop you like the garage, for that is where your old ass jalopy will be staying during the rest of the school year"_

" _ **Damn man, oh well, small price to pay I guess"**_ He thought as he returned to his seat on the couch to relax from the long drive.

 **XXXXX**

As soon as Tsukune had placed all of his clothes in the bag that Moka had given him, he turned the water on to the shower head before finding his seat under the flow of hot water, rinsing what little blood was still wet from his body. _**"What in the hell, I have never done that before"**_ he thought. _**"I mean, I didn't try to summon my energy or anything, it's almost as if it came to the surface on its own freewill"**_ he continued thinking as he scrubbed the rest of the blood that had dried.

He finished scrubbing his skin, before he stood up, and climbed into the hot bath. No sooner had he submerged his lower body and leaned his back against the wall of the tub, there was a knock on the sliding door.

"Yes?" Tsukune answered

With no warning, his silver haired lover pulled the sliding door open, stepped into the bathroom with him and turned to shut it behind her. He noticed that she had a small container of herbs in one hand and his bag from the mall in the other. He immediately began to panic slightly.

"Umm, Moka, why do you have that bottle of herbs with you? You didn't look in that bag did you?"

Moka looked down at Tsukune, not saying a word. She began adding the herbs to the water as if she were going to get in the bath with him, making him blush deeply.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" She replied with a smile after adding a generous amount of her concoction to the bath water. She reached behind Tsukune, who was visibly nervous, retrieving a wash cloth, dipping it into the water next to his hip, and began to lather soap to it.

"I'm going to wash your back, besides, this tub is a little small" she said with a sadistic smirk before thinking _**"but I could fit, easily."**_

"That explains the herbs, to make the water sustainable for me as well as to help you relax a little better and no, I didn't look in the bag, I figured when you were clean, you could show me." She continued.

"Moka, you really don't have to, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, it's the least I could do."

She knelt at the side of the tub as Tsukune leaned forward. She gently pressed the soapy rag against Tsukune's bare back and began to wash in a gentle circular motion. Tsukune completely lost in the intoxicating aroma or the herbs, and the soothing feeling across his back, closed his eyes, and let his head fall backwards as he let a light moan of relief.

" _ **That moan, damn it, his damn moan gets me every time. I don't get why he would do something like that for me. He has no idea on how to control his energy, and put himself in danger to save me, even though he knew I didn't need the help. Why did he feel the need to prove to me he can protect me? I caused this, this monster inside of him. I created a ghoul out of a sweet, kind, caring, and gentle guy. Yet, he still wants to be by my side, he still chose me, both me and my outer self to be his and his alone, but why? After saying some of those foolish things to him, how I can't let my food run away after he told outer me that he was human. Even then, he still came back, even though it was stupid, to save my outer self from Saizo. And why does he trust me now?"**_

Tsukune, with his head still tilted backwards, opened one eye to see the silver hair vampire staring off, deep in thought. He reached his hand up, tapping Moka's temple gently with his index finger before speaking up.

"What's on your mind Moka?"

Moka, quickly snapping out of her deep thought, looked away from Tsukune, and down at the ground after she wrung the wash cloth out and placed it back onto its perch.

"Tsukune, why do you put yourself in danger all of the damn time to protect me? I didn't need the help back there yet you wanted to fight him anyway. What would have happened to you if your energy hadn't released itself?" She asked Tsukune as he turned around in the tub to get a better look at her. He could tell that she wanted an honest answer.

"Because Moka, I want you to know that no matter how think and nasty things may become, or how bleak the odds of survival are, I will always put my wellbeing on the line for you. You are the greatest person in the world to me. You have always jumped in and saved my ass on countless occasions, yet up until now I have never had the strength to save you. I will do whatever it takes, whether it means costing me my life and dying a slow, painful death to spare you, or getting beaten beyond recognition, so make you safe." He replied before reaching up, water dripping off of his arms, pulling her in close for a loving embrace. "Because I love you Moka. I love both you and outer Moka the same. You both are my world, without either one of you here, my life is pointless."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is the new chapter, I didn't hear anything on the last one, so please, let me know what you all think**_

:::Wednesday Morning:::

The early morning sun danced across the floor in Tsukune's bedroom, gently laying its beams across his face. He felt the warmth of the sunlight and a slight pressure against his back.

He remembered inner Moka washing his back and talking with him, then putting him to bed before his parents had returned from their day retreat. The groggy teen sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes trying to get them into focus so he could see clearly, as a light moan came from behind him. He dropped his head looking at the carpeted floor with a small, yet cheerful smile. He knew that sound, very well. Tsukune turned his head to see the outer version of his love, lying there. _**"Good, she's still asleep"**_ he thought to himself, as he gently brushed her long hair out of her face with his right hand, being careful not to wake her.

" _ **I don't know what time it was when she put me to bed, but I remember seeing her rosary back on before leaving the room. I barely remember much after the bath, only bits and pieces, and what I do remember is so hazy that I can't make out what happened"**_ he began to wonder as he clearly recalls falling asleep in the tub after Moka insisted he just 'shut up and relax'

As Tsukune went to stand up, a strong, yet feminine arm shot around his waist, pulling him back down into the bed, still warm from where he had just spent the night. As he rolled to his side, he saw the pink haired vampire, laying there next to him, letting a small yawn, before returning his loving smile.

"Good morning Tsukune" she said in a groggy voice

"Good morning Moka" he responded, matching her smile

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, honestly, I haven't slept that good in a while" He answered as he propped himself up with his right arm.

"My inner self and I saw how exhausted you were, so we decided to go ahead and get you dressed after your bath and put you to bed" she said as she adverted her eyes elsewhere and began to blush.

"Moka?" he began to ask. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing" she said as she got out of the warm bed, revealing a cute pair of red silk pants and short matching tank top. She walked over to her bag, pulling out clothes for the day, and left his room to go get dressed.

Tsukune made his way over to his dresser, pulling out his own clothes to start his day. As he shut the draw to his dresser after retrieving all of what he needed, he turned around, as his entire face turned blood red out of embarrassment. He instantly shot back around and began to rummage through his dresser like a mad man, before retrieving a pair of boxers and slamming the drawer shut. _**"Are you kidding me? Was I that much out of it that they dressed me without fucking underwear?"**_ Tsukune thought as his imagination ran wild while he continued to get dressed for the day.

 **XXXXX**

There weren't many students left on Yokai's campus, only those who needed to attend summer school. Tubolcain stepped out of his newfound home, to see only a few students walking across the campus. Some going to their dorms, others were just killing time before the next class. He smiled as he took a drink of his coffee, locking and closing the front door before hanging his keys on his belt loop. _**"Maybe if this was the total number of student, I would mind so much"**_ He thought to himself as he walked across the school yard, making his way to the front doors.

"Hey, new guy" yelled an older classmen. Tubolcain snapped around, seeing a tall student, at around six foot, with medium black, straight hair. The top two buttons of his school uniform shirt were un-buttoned and his jacket left open. Around his neck he wore a wolf pendant, with a silver ring in the wolf's mouth. Tubolcain just smiled, he clearly remembered making that particular pendant that hung around the students next, but he didn't remember the face.

"Yea?" he spoke up as he took a drink from his coffee, coming off a bit sarcastic.

"So what brings you to Yokai Academy?" the student asked.

"Well, a few different things" Tubolcain replied as he looked into his coffee cup, seeing a small lady bug had landed on the rim of the mug, he flicked it off. "I came here as the new maintenance guy. Shit breaks, I fix it. I have known the headmaster for years; he knows my work very well."

Tubolcain just side stepped the boy as he then recognized the face of the student, before stopping at the student's side with a smirk. _**"This is going to fuck him up"**_ he thought before speaking, "And so did your Father, he really enjoyed my work."

The student's eyes shot open wide like he had just been impaled, his jaw shot towards the ground. Before he could turn around to stop the man, he was gone.

" _ **How in the hell did he know that I got this from my father?"**_ Gin thought to himself as he walked off in the other direction. This would continue to haunt him all day. He made his way into the newspaper clubroom to see Kurumu already sitting there. She was supposed to be studying for her make up math exam, instead found twirling her pencil while staring at the ceiling with a blank, void expression was much more important.

"Really Kurumu?" Gin began to scold the blue haired succubus

"What? I just can't get into this math shit, it's too hard" she replied.

"We really need to crack down on this shit. You're good at music, I'm shit. I'm good at math, and your mathematics abilities are, well, subpar"

"Well, then what exactly are you going to do to fix it mister, to make sure I pass this year?" Kurumu responded in a seductive tone as she leaned over her desk giving Gin a perfect view of her cleavage. Ever since Tsukune made his choice about whom he wanted to be with, Kurume found solstice in Gin. Although he was a pervert, he had certain qualities about him that he only let show to her.

"Oh, hey there Ginei" said a voice from behind the now shocked werewolf.

Gin spun around hastily in his chair to see the man he ran into in the court yard. Kurumu's eyes squinted as she tried to figure out who this person was. _**"Who cares, he's taller than me, and looks delicious,"**_ she thought to herself as she began to work one of her charms on him without Gin noticing.

 **XXXXX**

Tubolcain knocked on Mikogami's office door. "Come in" he replied from within

"Hey, Headmaster" Tubolcain replied as he turned to shut the door

"Yes, maintenance man?" Mikogami said with a sly, sarcastic smirk

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done to the place I'm staying. And yes, the music room is great" Tubolcain said in a monotone voice trying not to sound overly excited

"I knew you would like it, but, everything in that house is needed for you to carry out what I have lined up for you. As you know, with summer break ending in a few days, open house will be coming soon." Mikogami said as he stood up, and casually walked over to his already exposed mini bar, pouring Tubolcain a small glass of western whiskey.

"Okay, and what exactly do you want me to do in preparations?" he asked the headmaster as he walked back handing the glass to the millennial man.

"Well, I hear you're quiet the musician. Miss Akashiya made mention that you played just a variety of instruments, and I would like you to perform some entertainment for our guests after everything is said and done, the evening of the open house, for the parents and students alike. I feel as if it would be a great way to start a new year, kid the students to relax a little bit, and have some fun at the same time. Several of the students loathe having their parents come into the school, this should get their mind off of it a little bit." He informed Tubolcain.

"Um, Miko" he began to protest before the headmaster interrupted him.

"I am no longer a child Tubolcain, you will call me either Headmaster or Mikogami, is that clear?"

"Look, you'll always be a kid to me" he replied with a smile. "Anyway, you do realize that I have the mouth of a sailor right? What exactly do you expect me to do when they lyrics swear? Don't you think that the parents would have something to say about that?"

"Look, the way I see it, they are young adults. Hell, most of the stronger monsters in this school have done much worse than dropping a few f-bombs Tubolcain." He replied with a smirk

"Okay then, but I'm going to need a few good musicians, I can't really pull off even a small show by myself. How in the hell are you going to expect me to play drums, lead and rhythm guitars, bass, and sing at the same time?"

"Don't worry about that. I already had that taken care of. I contacted a few people to get with you later to practice and go over a small set list. I think you will be surprised, that is all" Mikogami finished as he spun his chair around and continued his normal window gazing. Tubolcain finished his whiskey, before fetching his coffee mug off of the headmaster's large desk.

The metal worker walked down the hallway to hear a familiar voice in a nearby classroom.

"We really need to crack down on this shit. You're good at music, I'm shit. I'm good at math, and your mathematics abilities are, well, subpar" he heard Ginei say before hearing a female voice follow.

"Well, then what exactly are you going to do to fix it mister, to make sure I pass this year?"

" _ **Damn kid, she is all up on you. You can hear it in her voice. If you don't go for her you're a special kind of stupid. Unless she's just…rough,"**_ Tubolcain thought himself before coming to the door way, propping his left arm up on the door frame.

"Hey there Ginei" Tubolcain said as he took another sip from his coffee

Gin spun around in his chair, seeing Tubolcain stand in the door way sent chills down his spine. He looked up and noticed a blue haired girl sitting across from the table from the upper classmen. She was leaning forward using the edge of the table to press her breasts to the top of her shirt. Tubolcain made eye contact with her as she looked up and down him, biting her lip.

"Cut the charm girl, it isn't going to work" Tubolcain said as he took another sip from his mug

" _ **Damn, how did he know what I was up to?"**_ Kurumu thought to herself. _**"I need to come up with an excuse, fast!"**_

"I don't know what in the hell you are talking about." she snarled at the man while Gin was still creeped out that this person he never met before knew so much about him.

The busty, blue haired girl sat back in her chair crossing her arms before speaking up again.

"Don't flatter yourself, jeez. My boyfriend here is the only one I'm interested in. So why don't you just get off of your ego trip and run along"

"Oh, I'm sorry, whore" Tubolcain responded in a cold harsh tone as he took another drink form his mug. This snapped Gin out of his nervous stupor as he shot up to confront the man.

"You will not talk to her like that, I will beat your ass down do you understand me? I don't know who in the hell you are, or how the hell you know so much about me, but fuck off, or else"

"Easy killer," Tubolcain replied. "First off, she as the one who jumped my shit first, so before you threaten me, make sure that I am the one in the wrong. Secondly, my name is Cain; I made that medallion around your neck for your father when you were just a little kid. I recognized you from a picture he showed me from his wallet." The man stopped to finish off his coffee before letting a sigh, looking to the bottom of the mug and seeing that it was empty.

"One more thing kid, don't threaten me with a good time" he said as he walked back down the hallway.

Gin, left standing there, felt Kurumu wrap her arms around him in an attempt to put him at ease from his encounter.

"You told me you would stop trying to charm other guys" Gin spoke up in a calm tone

"And you told me you would stop with the candid camera shit" Kurumu replied as she let a slight smirk

"Hey, I respect you enough not to sneak pictures of you"

"And that is the same reason I don't try to charm you" the blue haired succubus said as she pecked a kiss at his cheek


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukune, finished dressing himself for the day, made his way downstairs for breakfast. Moka, hearing him walk down the stairs, quickly followed suite, surprising him as he made Moka a plate one of the fresh omelets his mother had just finished making before getting ready to run some errands.

"Hey, Tsukune, what smells so good?" she asked as in a cheerful tone

"It's my mom's omelets; I always loved these when I was a kid. She makes them with some red and green bell peppers and onions." He replied as he placed the omelet on the kitchen table while the pink haired vampire found her seat.

"It looks amazing" she said, eyeing her food with hunger, yet patiently waiting for Tsukune to sit before eating. Tsukune made the few short steps to the table where he placed his plate down, asking Moka if she wanted anything to drink.

"Oh, um, just some juice would be fine" she replied

Tsukune grabbed two identical drinking glasses a cabinet above the kitchen sink, set them on the counter and began to pour their beverages. Tsukune returned to the table, sitting down. Not paying attention as to where his feet were, he accidentally kicked the bag of gifts he had purchased for Moka while they were at the mall the other day. He had intended on giving them to her as soon as they arrived back to his parent's home, but wasn't expecting the series of events to take place.

Moka, hearing the noise of the loud, thick, plastic bag, looked at Tsukune with a sly smile.

"What was that I wonder?" She asked him. "I thought you had forgotten about all about it"

The pink haired beauty's face fell as she said this. It crushed Tsukune to see her feel forgotten

"Seriously?" he said in a light chuckle. "Moka, I promise you, I could never forget about you, or anything that involves you. That goes for your inner self too"

He then reached under the table, fetching the solid white plastic bag from the other day, a few drops of dried blood remained on the logo of the shop where he made his purchase. _**"Maybe I should have taken them out of the bag"**_ he thought to himself as he set the bag on the table. Moka took a decent sized bite of her omelet, before looking back up to Tsukune, he had her full attention.

He reached into the bag and placed his hand on the large, zombie like rat, immediately looking back up to Moka. He lifted the rat out of the bag and placed it on the table directly across from Moka. He smiled as he saw her eyes light up with glee. The over joyed, beautiful, young vampire, practically lunged after the rat, giving it a firm squeeze as she spoke up.

"Thank you Tsukune!" she exclaimed. "I love it."

"I got one more for you." He said as he smiled ever so slightly. "Do you remember when we went on our first school trip to the human world?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? I was so upset that I didn't get to spend any time with you, Kokoa was crowned leader of a sad excuse of a gang, tried to kill us…"

"Well, I remember something that stuck out to me very well. I liked it as much as you did. The other girls just made fun of you for wanting it" Tsukune interrupted.

Moka's eyes shot wide as her inner self spoke to her through her mind.

" _ **How did he remember that? I wanted that little key chain so damn bad, but you are to easily persuaded by other people, so you put it back"**_

" _ **I'm not sure, but I don't think that's it. How would anyone remember such a small detail over a huge trip?"**_

" _ **Easy, it's because he loves us, both."**_

Tsukune pulled out the small trinket from the back, hiding it within his fist. He placed his fist directly in front of Moka, merely inches from her chest. Moka held her hand out as she began to blush lightly. Tsukune opened his hand and let the item fall into her. Moka blushed heavier and let a light tear fall down her left cheek. She wiped the tear of joy from her face as she looked back up at Tsukune with love in her eyes.

"I can't believe you remembered such a small detail" She said with a light sniffle.

"What's the matter Moka?" He asked thinking he had done something wrong

"Nothing, It's just that, well, no one has ever paid enough attention to me to notice the small things that I like or enjoy before you. It tells me that you truly care for me, and want to do everything in your power to make me happy. I love them, thank you so much Tsukune"

As she finished her statement, the young vampire shot over the table at Tsukune embracing him in a long, loving hug.

" _ **Holy, shit, he remembered"**_ her inner self thought.

" _ **I know, isn't he amazing? I don't know what we would have done if he hadn't been enrolled in Yokai Academy"**_ outer Moka replied to her inner self.

The two finished their breakfast, reminiscing the turbulence of that trip.

No sooner had Tsukune finished eating his breakfast, Moka stood up with a smile, and reached for the young turned ghoul's plate. Tsukune simply looked at the pink haired vampire with a look of confusion.

"It's okay Tsukune, I'm going to get these dishes cleaned up, it's the least I could do for your parents after letting me stay here" Moka stated as she loaded the dishes into the sink and began to run some hot soapy water, before continuing. "If you really want to help, you can stay in here and keep me company"

Tsukune simply nodded as he spun around in his chair, before speaking up.

"Moka, thanks for staying with me during the break. It, really means a lot."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked as she kept with her task at hand.

"Well, it shows that you want to spend time out of school with me."

As Moka heard this, she stopped washing the dirty dishes from their breakfast, fetched a small hand towel that was on the counter to her left and turned to look at Tsukune while drying her soapy hands.

"Of course I want to spend time with you outside of school Tsukune" She replied as her rosary began to glow a faint red as her inner self spoke up.

"Same here."

Moka, walking towards Tsukune, pulling him in for a loving embrace, whispered in his ear, "Because we love you"

Kasumi heard this transpire from the other room. Being the over protective mother she was, she had been ready to leave for some time now, but wanted to know exactly what was on Moka's mind when it was focused on her little angel.

" _ **Oh, my God, she did the dishes without a single person having to ask! She is too good to be true. I don't care that she is a vampire; she loves my son with all of her heart, both her outer self and her true inner vampire. This girl would make the perfect wife for my baby boy"**_ his mother thought as she put one hand over her mouth to keep her scream of joy withheld.

 **XXXXX**

Tubolcain made his way across the courtyard, traveling the same path he had this morning, back to his temporary home. _**"I wonder exactly who he has drafted to play in this little show for the families, students and faculty."**_ He thought to himself. _**"Let alone, what the damn set list looks like. I just hope that he doesn't expect us to play this new aged pop shit that's plastered all over the place in the human world."**_ Tubolcain felt a sudden flair of monster energy, no sooner had the feeling hit him like a ton of bricks, and it was gone. The metal worker spun around on his heels, dropping to one knee and he reached for his right boot retrieving a large razor sharp knife. As he saw a man standing merely inches away from him he made a quick slash towards the figures legs before noticing the long, white robes that concealed them. He stopped the attack with the blade only hairs away from the man's femoral artery.

"Goodness Tubolcain, just a little jumpy are we?" Mikogami said, with his hood up so only his smirk was visible.

Tubolcain stood up, sheathing the knife back into his boot before answering the headmaster.

"You know better than to sneak up on me like that. I have always been jumpy" he replied as he bent over slapping the dirt off of his knees. "So, what's up?"

"I forgot to give you a set list before you left the office" he said as he revealed a small slip of paper for behind his back, handing to Tubolcain. The new found maintenance man, reached out for the piece of paper, only to have Mikogami pull it back just in time to keep him from snatching it.

"Now, keep to the set list, it is very important that you do this. I know the reason behind the crucifix you wear around your neck, and how music effects you're mood. I want to prevent any problems from occurring." Mikogami said in a very serious and straight forward tone.

"Ok, you got it."

The headmaster presented the small slip yet again to Tubolcain. No sooner did he have the set list in his possession, he began to quickly read what Mikogami had selected them to play as he began to speak.

"Now, I have already taken a survey of the students to find out what type of music they would prefer, and to my surprise, this was the end result" said Mikogami.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good", Tubolcain said as a wide smile spread across his face before he finished speaking. "I actually know most of these songs already." As he looked up to tell Mikogami how pleased he was with what was selected, the headmaster had already begun to walk away, now several feet from him.

" _ **I have a bad feeling about this. We will see how it will all pan out. I have bigger things to worry about. Come Monday, I must send for her"**_ Mikogami thought as he walked across the court yard.

"Huh, guess he needs to think somethings over" Tubolcain said to himself before turning back, and continuing down the path back to his new home. As he neared the stoned exterior of the dwelling, he saw four young men standing outside, talking amongst themselves.

" _ **Great, now who are all of these people"**_ he thought as he approached the four young men, recognizing one of them immediately.

"Hibiki, what in the entire hell are you doing here?" he said with a slight fear in his voice

"Hey man, I got a letter in the mail from this Mikogami guy, asking me to accompany you with some music?" asked the mail carrier

"Yea, that's right, but I only just found out about it this morning. So, l can only assume you will be playing bass?" Tubolcain asked.

"You know it man" Hibiki replied. "So, you got a song list?"

"Yea, I actually just got it from Mikogami" Tubolcain replied as he handed Hibiki the small slip of paper.

"Not, bad, can we change it up a little bit?" he asked as he handed the slip to his right as a tall slender man grabbed it and read the list.

"Actually, I am under strict orders to play what he has listed in that order" replied Tubolcain


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back. Please read and review, tell me what ya think, just try not to be too hard on me yall. I'm a fairly new user here, and reading some other reviews, some of yall can get straight up fucking brutal haha.**

As Moka and her young ghoul lover stepped off of the bus onto the dirt foot path that lead through the deep woods, the bus driver surprised Tsukune as he spoke up. "Hey, you're in for a hell of a go around this time kid". He said as the smoke that filled his lungs from the cigar seeped out from his mouth as he spoke.

Tsukune refused to pay him any attention and kept his mind straight on the path as the doors slammed shut, the bus turned around and headed back to the way which it came.

The young and deep in love couple began to make their walk towards the academy, ignoring the semi-fresh kicked up brush that surrounded them.

"What do you think he meant by what he said?" Tsukune asked, as he replayed the bus driver's message over in his head, like a record skipping.

"What do you mean Tsukune, I didn't really catch what he said to be honest" Moka replied, looking to the ground as she tried to jog her memories a little bit to make sure she was correct.

"He said 'You're in for a hell of a ride this go around kid', what in the hell is he talking about?"

Moka lifted her head, and looked to her left at Tsukune with a genuine smile, "I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about Tsukune. Besides, I think he just tells students things like that to get them all nervous."

"Maybe you're right. I could just be worrying over nothing at all"

"Besides, I can't wait to see what happens now that, AHH" Moka shouted as she tripped and fell. She made a quick attempt to catch herself on her lover, grabbing wildly as he legs causing him to fall. The pink haired vampire fell, and rolled to her back, just in time to see Tsukune fall face first into her, catching himself with his hands in a rather awkward and provocative position.

"Moka, I sorry, are you okay?" he said as he quickly jumped to his feet. No sooner had he reached out his hand to help his beloved Moka up, the rosary began to glow a light red as her inner self spoke up. " _My, aren't we just feeling a little frisky"_

Moka began to blush a bright red as she grasped Tsukune's hand, accepting his help and getting her feet planted underneath her. "You can shut up now!" she snapped at her inner vampire just before the glow began to cease. Moka then began to look behind her to see what she had snagged her foot on, noticing a tree root that seemed too be forced up out of the ground, forming a small ensnaring loop.

"That's odd, I wonder what would have caused that?" she said in a curious yet intrigued tone.

"I'm not sure, but look." Tsukune replied as he pointed up the trail behind Moka's back.

"Those look like tire tracks. And they continue all the way through the woods into the opening."

The two began to walk, fixated on the ground beneath their feet as they followed the path of kicked up dirt, rocks, and tree branches before coming to the wider section of the path, seeing the school in sight.

"Huh, they seem to just stop right there, just outside of the tree line" Tsukune said as he glanced up from the ground.

"Yea, and with the dirt kicked loose the way it is, it looks like they took off really fast" the vampire replied. "Maybe we should check in with the headmaster and see what this is all about, and what exactly happened here. I don't know about you Tsukune, but I have an odd feeling about this"

 **XXXXX**

" **How could I make it any clearer, I am not a fucking electrician."** Tubolcain thought to himself as he stood atop of the large extension ladder, only his legs visible from the drop tile ceiling while he wired a new light fixture in the hallway leading to the headmaster's office.

" **Yea, Mikogami, putting in a new light fixture is easy, I walked right into that one, you dumbass"** the new maintenance man of the school continued thinking.

Once Moka and her love Tsukune climbed to the top of the stairs, they noticed, about half way down the hall, a dull silver ladder, spattered with paint and evidence of its age. Not paying any attention to it, the two continued on their original path.

"I mean, that path is designated for foot traffic only, and I have never seen another car of truck on the property." Tsukune said, still trying to figure out what exactly had widened the foot path through the woods.

"I know, it's just so odd. And not to mention the deep ruts that were torn into the ground just inside the court yard. I just hope nothing bad happened while we were away" Moka replied as she looked towards her feet.

" **Wait, I know those voices"** Tubolcain thought as he dropped his head to see the young ghoul walking side by side with his young love Moka.

"Well, I'll be damned, hey there Tsukune, Moka. How's that seal holding up?"

Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks, looking around for the familiar voice. Moka looked up the ladder to see only half of the maintenance workers face, without looking away, simply tapped on Tsukune's right shoulder, and pointed to the top of the ladder. Tsukune moved his head to follow the direction of Moka's index finger just in time to see Tubolcain descend the old ladder.

"Hey Cain" Tsukune said as he took a few steps back before thinking, **"Oh great"**

"Hey Tubolcain" Moka said next as a kind hearted, and friendly smile spread wide across her beautiful face. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I received a letter from the headmaster a day after you two had left my place to go visit the Aono family while you were on break, giving me an offer that was just too good to refuse. So, I came here and now work as the school's sole maintenance man" he replied as his he poked his chest out, balling both of his hands into fists before placing them on his hips in a sarcastic manner before letting his arms fall back to his side, and letting his head hang in shame. "But, I didn't really think about electrical work being a part of the job title"

"What was so good about the deal to make you want to come here" Tsukune asked.

"Well, Mikogami said he had some certain information that I have been searching for, and the pay is better than what I was making at that shit hole of a fabrication shop. Only down side is I am forced to leave my jeep parked in the garage. He wasn't too thrilled to see me pull up into the courtyard like a bat out of hell"

Moka looked at Tsukune as he did the same before the ghoul spoke up

"I take it you drove through the foot path, got to the wider portion, punched the gas then hit the brakes hard when you got through the tree line?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, we were just on the way to see the headmaster about it, to find out exactly what had happened" Moka said as she looked back at Tubolcain with a look of disapproval. The same look a mother gives her child after being caught in a lie.

Tubolcain, feeling the slight scold that was about to come his way from the emerald eyed vampire, abruptly climbed the ladder shouting, "Well, got to get back to work, don't want to have the headmaster thinking he made a mistake offering me this job." As soon as he finished giving his excuse to the two students, he began to sing to himself, "trapped behind this tangled steel, at a loss for words…"

Moa turned to look at Tsukune, "Well, I guess that answers that huh Tsukune?" she said with a kind smile as she tilted her head and gave a small wink"

"Yea, I guess it did, so now what?" he replied

The two began to walk back towards the staircase as the rosary began to glow as her trapped inner self began to speak to the two of them.

" _Well, I did tell Tsukune that he needed to train a little more, mainly on controlling his emotions when it came to fighting. We can't have another repeat of the last little skirmish he had at the mall."_

"But how exactly do we go about doing that?" Moka asked her inner self as Tsukune just observed the conversation.

" _Well, I have an idea. If we get someone that has wronged Tsukune in the past, and put you in danger then that might just do the trick. It is a little risky yes, but unless you have a better idea, that is the plan"_

Tubolcain could barely make out what Moka's inner self said as they walked away. **"God, I didn't know that her inner self could communicate while sealed in the rosary. That's not good, or maybe she has finally become strong enough too."** He thought to himself before letting a small chuckle escape his lips. **"Maybe I should have altered the sealed version of her just a little bit more. She looks to damn much like her mother. That shit hits a spot in me every time I see her like that. I guess I'm just going to have to learn how to deal with it"** he continued before mimicking Mikogami aloud to himself in a droll, monotone voice, "Here, students are to keep their monster identity hidden unless in cases of emergency."

 **XXXXX**

Tsukune, laying down in his bed, ready to call the day done as the full moon hung itself high in the dark night sky, illuminating the clouds that were near the glowing orb. In mere seconds, the turned teenager glanced at his alarm clock one last time, reading the time before his drowsiness consumed him.

Tsukune looked around the field as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back side of his right hand, noticing that he held a large sharp knife. As he lowered his hand, turning the sharp edge outward, he grasped the corn stalk within his left hand, bending it towards the ground. He placed the blade in the fold of the stalk, and with one swift motion, severed the stalk effortlessly.

"Do you ever leave the house without that knife?" He heard a voice say. He knew the voice, but at the same time, it was alien to him as to whom it belonged.

"Never, you know that dear." He returned with a smile as he looked up over his right shoulder to see a young, pink haired beautiful woman standing over him, holding a small bucket of water in her right hand.

"I figured you were thirsty, and it is hotter than the seventh circle of hell" The young woman spoke as she glanced up to the sky, shieling her eyes from the vibrant sun.

Tsukune reached out for the bucket of water only to turn it up as if he were about to die of dehydration.

"Thanks Akasha, so much. You always make sure I am healthy and well taken care of" he replied with a smile

"No problem, besides, I can't have my food source dying on me" she said with a smirk before bending over and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

As soon as Tsukune felt her warm lips on his right cheek, he felt a splash of warmth cover the right side of his body. He looked over to his left, to see the upper and lower halves of his father hit the ground in a shower of blood, before hearing a man bellow with a deep booming voice of authority, "I will find her! Even if I must kill every single one of you piss ants!"

Tsukune shot up out of bed, in a cold sweat, his breathing ragged as his head shot from side to side to notice that he was back in his dorm room. **"Oh, thank God, it was only a dream"** he thought to himself as he glanced at the alarm clock to check the time. "Damn, I feel like I just blinked at eleven o'clock, now it's after three in the morning" Tsukune sat up in his bed, spinning to the side placing his feet on the floor before grabbing his head with both hands, pushing his hair backwards across his scalp. **"That was a weird ass dream. What in the hell did that dream even come from"**

A loud scream interrupted his thoughts followed by four consecutive loud bangs. He rushed to his window, pulling the blinds up to see a dwelling near the edge of the woods. A lone window on the far left side of the home flashed as he heard two more gunshots follow another scream.

Tsukune stared in disbelief and shock as just seconds later, the front door of the dwelling flew open as he saw Tubolcain step out in a black robe, reach into his pocket. Tsukune couldn't tell what he was pulling out as he strained his eyes to notice he was placing a cigarette in his mouth. Tubolcain lit the cigarette as he sat down on the front step.

The ghoul returned to his bed, sitting on the edge he began to wonder what had startled the smith and maintenance man to such extremes.

 **XXXXX**

 **The Next Morning**

Tsukune felt a weight on the other side of his bed as if someone was occupying the available space. As the sun's early morning rays just began to touch the floor of his dorm room, he rolled over.

"Shit" he screamed as he immediately fell to the floor flat on his back.

"Look, sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you" Tubolcain replied, standing up and walking over to the startled teen, offering a helping hand.

"What the hell are you doing in here? How did you even get in?"

"I need to talk to you" Tubolcain answered as Tsukune sat back on the side of his bed and the smith walked over to the door, ensuring that it was locked. Tsukune's eyes nervously widened as he began to walk back towards him in a slow manner.

"Take it easy Tsukune, I'm not going to kill you, and trust me, I don't swing that way. It is a serious conversation that I need to have with you. Last night, I saw you looking through the blinds watching me smoke."

" **How in the hell could he tell it was me? I could barely make out that he was smoking a cigarette"** the ghoul thought to himself.

"And I can only assume that you had the same dream that I did last night, am I correct?" Tubolcain asked in a serious manner as he spun the desk chair around, sitting in it backwards, only mere feet away from Tsukune.

"I had a strange dream, but…"

"Listen up; it is a simple side effect of the blessing on your holy lock." Tubolcain interrupted as he pointed at the chain wrapped around the teenage ghoul's arm.

"I only have those night terrors when some big shit is about to go down. Sometimes good, sometimes, well, we'll just say the worst case scenario occurs."

Tsukune looked directly into the metal workers eyes to see that what he was saying was the truth. He could sense that he was sincere by the way he looked at him.

"Now, I am going to come and get you and Moka both sometime today. You really need to train on controlling your emotions when shit gets heavy, and blood starts to fly, okay?"

"Okay." Tsukune replied quickly, eager to become better at controlling his monster energy.

Tubolcain simply nodded at the brown haired ghoul before standing up and returning the chair back to its original place and began making his way to the door. He stopped and looked over his right shoulder with a sadistic grin, "You're really going to fucking hate me in a few hours."


	12. Chapter 12

"Moka, I don't know about this. I mean, he seemed a little off this morning when he left my room" Tsukune spoke in an uneasy tone as the two walked through the woods following Tubolcain from the schools courtyard.

"Listen Tsukune, you know that if things get to bad, you can always count on me. If I were to say I wasn't concerned it would be a lie. I have no idea how he plans on helping you train to control your emotions." The young emerald eyed vampire told Tsukune in a reassuring manner.

Tubolcain continued to walk several feet in front of the young couple, lost in his own thoughts. **"I hope we don't push him too far, that holy lock is already starting to glow due to his nervousness. If he releases his full power, there is no way in hell that it will hold up. I never thought that he would have so much of Moka's power in his veins. If he gets too worked up, I just hope Moka can get him calmed down, and fast."**

As they came to a large clearing in the heavily wooded area, Tubolcain stopped abruptly and spun around on the ball of his right foot, and faced the two teenagers before speaking up in a stern manner.

"Tsukune, remove the rosary."

"But, why? There isn't anything going on" Tsukune replied out of confusion

Tubolcain took off his blue canvas jacket, then his plain white t-shirt, remaining in only his work pants and boots. His eyes began to glow a bright, violent red and his voice deepened to a demonic tone, "Because I fucking said so!"

Moka looked at Tsukune with a worried expression as Tsukune reached his right hand up, pulling the rosary off in one quick motion. As the light faded, Tubolcain hit Tsukune with a hard upper cut just below his rib cage. The young ghoul grabbed his stomach, and bent over in pain before hitting the ground, struggling to breath.

"Tubol, I understand that you and my mother were close, but you will pay for that" Moka's true form informed the now malevolent looking metal smith.

"Oh, and exactly how are you going to do that? Don't be pissed off at me because your boyfriend is a spineless little fucking pussy." He replied as he began to walk towards the now pissed off vampire.

"You see, look at him, he can't even catch his breath, and he is supposed to be a bad ass? He's a fucking joke. If he wants to live, he better get to his damn feet" Tubolcain darted around Moka to get the young ghoul who was just now getting to his feet. Moka quickly brought her right foot up, making a solid connection with Tubolcain's jaw. The sickening sound of bone breaking and the sight of blood spurting from the corner of his mouth confirmed this. Tubolcain, only sliding back a meter or so, looked at Moka with a distorted grin with his now shattered jaw. The metal workers eyes pierced Moka's soul as he reached his left hand to his chin, and giving it a small jerk to the left, hearing to bones snap into place and seeing the imprint fade as he quickly healed from the attack.

"That was a good solid kick, almost good as Akasha. But you see, the problem is, that kind of fucking hurt, and I don't like pain" He said as he made a mad dash towards the silver haired Moka. She quickly changed her stance to block any strike coming from the right. Tubolcain saw this and brought his left foot forward, driving it into the side of her knee. Tsukune watched in horror as Moka quickly hit the ground, her leg buckling under the force of his kick, bringing her down. With a small wince of pain, Moka stood slowly, putting her body weight back on the damaged knee.

"You see, Tubol, you're not the only one that can heal" Moka replied with a grimace.

"You son of a bitch!" Tsukune screamed as he ran rapidly towards the demented metal worker. Tubolcain quickly dodged to the left, appearing behind Moka, holding both of her hands behind her back with his left, his right hand around her throat. Tubolcain leaned in from behind the temporarily trapped vampire, and whispered into her ear, "Damn, take it easy, it's just a fucking training session. I didn't hit your boyfriend that hard okay. It's not like I ruined him for your enjoyment. When we are done here, you can get him all washed up. Now, here is where you come in, just stay down until I give you the cue."

Tsukune noticed that his target had seemed to vanish. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Tubolcain had subdued Moka, whispering something into her ear as she blushed and seemed to be a little embarrassed.

"What the fuck did you say to her" Tsukune demanded as his eyes began to grow darker, the chain around his arm began to glow.

"Oh, you know, I was just wondering if she is as fun behind doors as her mom" Tubolcain answered the now irate ghoul.

Moka looked up at her 'captor' and thought, **"How fucking stupid are you"**

" **Oh, that will piss him off for sure"** Tubolcain thought as a smirk spread wide across his face.

"I'll fucking kill you" Tsukune screamed as he ran towards Tubolcain in a hell fire fury. Tubolcain, tossing Moka to the side, braced himself for what the ghoul had in store for him. Tsukune's arm shot forward, hitting Tubolcain in the center of his chest, shattering his sternum and sending his backwards, snapping two large cherry trees in half. Tubolcain, laying there looking at the sky, wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, sat up and looked down at his chest to see a bloody fist print where to boy had landed the normally lethal blow.

"You know kid, that actually fucking hurt, a lot" Tubolcain said as he stood up and laughed. He casually walked back to the boy, who was panting. The golden crucifixes glowing bright, the rubies in the center were glowing even brighter.

"Kid, you better calm down, if you don't get a grip on yourself, I will have no choice but to kill you" Tubolcain said as he placed himself ready for another attack.

"Fuck you; you think you're sick perverted ass is going to harm my Moka!" Tsukune screamed as he ran again towards Tubolcain. The metal worker just smiled as he looked to the left where Moka was still on the ground, waiting for her cue, mouthing the word 'now'.

Tsukune brought his hand forward, grasping the metal smith's throat, cutting off all air flow to his lungs.

Moka shot to her feet and dashed towards Tsukune, as the chain on his arm began to glow even brighter, the markings on his face charred the skin on his cheek. A single demonic wing burst from the left side of his back as the chain made several audible cracks. Moka wrapped her arms around her lover and began whispering into his ear in a calming tone, like a mother would to her fussy infant.

"Tsukune, love, you must calm down. This is all a part of your training to help you control your emotions. Tubol loves me like a daughter and would never harm me. You need to think about things before you go off the deep end like this Tsukune. He lied to you about what he said, you have to trust me. He only hit you hard enough to get your attention; he attacked me because of my kick to his jaw. Please Tsukune, let go."

Tsukune, looking over his shoulder at the beautiful young woman behind him as he saw the heart ache in her eyes, as he eased his grip around the now blue faced Tubolcain.

" **Moka, I need him to completely let the fuck go, he still has circulation cut off"** The metal worker thought to himself as his vision began to fade to grey and black.

No sooner had he finished his thought, he felt the death grip around his throat release, and blood flows continue back to his brain.

"Jesus Moka, it's okay, take your sweet ass fucking time. No need to hurry or anything." Tubolcain said as Tsukune's hair began to return to its natural color.

Tsukune stepped back from the metal smith as his eyes continued to glow, throwing a hard right hook towards Tubolcain, making solid contact. The force of the punch spun his head around to the right. The metal worker, still blue from the choke hole of the young ghoul, let a smirk spread wide.

"Much better Tsukune, but you still have a long way to go. That will be all for today, now, if you two will excuse me, I have a few things I need to take care of" Tubolcain said as he stood and began to walk away. Each step he took, a small drop of blood would hit the ground in front of him. This lasted several feet before he hit his knees, and let a single loud cough as a gratuitous amount of blood shot form his mouth before finally falling to his face, unconscious.

Moka began to run to the fallen man as his body lay motionless on the ground; Tsukune was close to follow behind her.

"Tsukune, your punch to his sternum was deadly, and I'm surprised that he was able to keep conscious long enough to even walk that far. He needs help, or he might die" Moka turned and said to the ghoul in a worried tone

"And with open house coming up soon, the headmaster will be livid if we accidentally put him in the infirmary for the visit." She continued.

Tsukune looked at his young silver haired lover and simply nodded, before he went over to the unconscious metal worker, and picked him up in a bridal carry, and made their way back to the school

" **It seems I highly underestimated the boy. He seriously fucked me up. Several punctures to the left lung, right completely collapsed. This fucking sucks"**

 **XXXXX**

"Is he going to be okay?" Moka asked one of the nurses as they quickly began to bandage him up while one ran past the two teens to fetch Ruby Tojo to see if she could use her magic to heal the severely injured man.

"He should be alright, but you really need to take your training sessions much lighter. Why don't you two go get cleaned up. We will inform you if anything changes" the nurse replied without breaking concentration on her patient.

Tubolcain opened his eyes, and had only the strength to grab Moka's left arm. "Akasha, I'm sorry, I tried my hardest to protect you but I failed, I'm too weak" he said softly before his arm fell limp and head rolled to the side.

Moka quickly grabbed Tsukune and ran out of the room, slamming to door behind her. As she made it across the hallway, she saw Ruby running down the hall. Moka released her grip from her lovers arm, leaned against the wall and slid her back down until she rested on the floor, covering her face.

Tsukune looked at her and could barely see her shoulders rise and fall; he immediately knew that she was crying. He immediately sat down next to her and wrapped his right arm around her body and pulled her close to him.

"Moka, please, it isn't your fault" Tsukune tried to calm the prideful vampire.

"Are you kidding Tsukune? I should have stepped in way sooner, but I followed his lead. I let things go too far. All he wants in life is to see my mother again. All of the things that my father put her through, it's obvious that he loves my mother the way that she deserves, and now he is going to lie in that fucking hospital bed and die." Moka replied, as she drew her knees into her face trying to bury her tears in the pleated skirt.

Moka quickly dried her tears on the sleeve of her school jacket before looking up at Tsukune. "If my mother asks about him, I can't handle telling her that he was killed while trying to train with us Tsukune. I can never forgive myself."

"Moka, they have the best witch in the monster world in there with him, I am sure that she will be able to heal him. I wouldn't write him off as dead just yet." Tsukune tried his best to ease Moka's fear.

"Did you not hear what he said?" Moka shouted in fear. "He called me Akasha, I look nothing like her. He is delusional, he is suffering from internal bleeding and if they can't get it stopped, then he is surely dead."

No sooner had Moka finished her small rant, the door swung open slowly and returned shut as Ruby exited the room. Moka and Tsukune both quickly got to their feet, waiting what the witch had to report.

"He is in pretty bad shape, but I was able to stop the internal bleeding. I read in his past he had both of his lungs removed from a fight and barely survived. With the amount of bone fragments in both of his lungs, there is no way he could have healed himself on his own monster energy. He was able to heal his lungs back to normal, but the scar tissue never healed up completely. In all honestly, he would have been able to heal better had you torn them from his body again, but with a shattered rib cage, and both lungs turned to jelly, he would have died. But, he will be able to heal back everything in a few days." Ruby told the two teens as Moka just stared at the witch in disbelief.

"Is he awake?" Tsukune asked

"Barely, but he did request to see the two of you before he gets his rest, you two should probably go on in, just be quick"

With that, Ruby walked down the hallway into the head masters office as Moka and Tsukune entered Tubolcain's room.

Tsukune walked in with Moka directly behind him. He had a large blood transfusion bag hanging to his left next to a slightly smaller I.V. bag. A nurse stood behind him as the transfusion bag quickly drained, replacing it almost immediately before fetching another from a small box behind her.

"Hey kids, you want to see a dead body?" Tubolcain said as he rolled his head to the side, facing the two teenagers to see the horror on their faces.

"Easy, you two look like you have just seen a ghost"

"Tubol, you need some rest, but it is good to see you being your normal smart ass self" Moka replied trying to hide the fact that his previous statement had Moka fearing for his life again

"Calm down Moka" he replied as he coughed up a small amount of pink foamy blood. "I'm not going to die just yet; I just wanted to tell you that it isn't anyone's fault but my own. I realize now that Tsukune is much stronger than I had anticipated. If it were a real fight, I would definitely have my work cut out for me. I can tell you have taught him well."

"Tubolcain, please, I'm sorry." Tsukune spoke up as he looked at the floor

"Tsukune, don't worry about it" the worker said as he coughed again, spitting up a little more pink foamy blood. "I now know that I need to alter your holy lock a little bit more, and not to push you to the brink so quickly. However, I feel that if your girlfriend can bring you out of a blood lust like that, the as long as you two fight side by side, then there is nothing that needs to be worried about."

As soon as he said this, Tubolcain rolled his head over to see the nurse changing out yet another transfusion bag, as his eyes grew heavy and fell asleep.

 **XXXXX**

"Headmaster, should I still fetch Miss Bloodriver?" Ruby asked as she bowed before the headmaster could spin his chair around from the large window to face her

"Yes, if you say that he will be fine with in a few days, then it will take that much time to get her here. I have not told anyone about her wear about other than you Ruby, so please keep it to yourself. Although she has successfully sealed Alucard away, there is still a danger present. Akasha is a strong woman, but I do not think that she will be able to bring down all of those who wish to resurrect the dark lord by herself." Mikogami replied

"Then it will be done head master"


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is, chapter 13. I'm really surprised that it has made it this far this quick, I want to thank everyone who messaged me through writing this. If it wasn't for you all, then I probably would have gone back on my promise, and abandon this story. It's far from done, but I just wanted to say thanks.**

 **I will now shut the hell up, and get the ball rolling. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you all think!**

"I wonder how well Akasha has aged since the last time I saw her" Mikogami spoke to himself as if someone was in the room with him. "I know she always thought highly of Tubolcain."

The headmaster sat behind his large cherry desk, his back facing the door as he performed his almost ritualistic gaze through the large window that over looked the schools court yard. He was delighted to see that Tubolcain was walking side by side with Tsukune, leaving the metal smiths temporary home.

A broad smile spread across Mikogami's face as he thought to himself **"It is great to see those two getting along. Aono reminds me of Tubolcain when I was around the same age. But I can't help but wonder if Tsukune will age as well as Tubolcain has?"**

After completing his thought, the headmaster looked over Tubolcain as if he were giving a detailed inspection. **"No aging lines across his for head or face, not a single strand of grey in his hair, short in stature, broad shoulders like that of a hard working young man, decent muscle tone, not well defined, he's almost built like a young farmer."** He thought as he let a chuckle escape his mouth before speaking up again as Ruby Tojo entered his office.

"You know Ms. Tojo, Tubolcain doesn't look a day over twenty – five or twenty – six"

"I am quiet aware headmaster" Ruby replied as Mikogami spun around in his desk chair to see Ruby give a respectful bow.

"I take it you are here to inform me about Mrs. Bloodriver? Will she be able to attend the open house?" Mikogami asked as he started to restack some loose papers on his desk.

"Yes headmaster, she is currently staying at a small hotel in the human world just on the other side of the main tunnel, just as you requested" Ruby replied now standing upright, her hands placed in front of her, the left overlapping the right.

"Good, now Tubolcain will be entering at any moment. I had sent for him…"

The large door to the headmaster's office swung open with a tremendous force, slamming into the wall. "Shit, sorry about that Mikogami." Tubolcain said with a light blush of embarrassment as he carefully eased the door back to its latched position.

"Oh, it's quiet alright, I will just have our new maintenance man fix the hole in my office wall that someone who is to rude to knock decided to put there" Mikogami replied in a tone of annoyance. Tubolcain dropped his head, as he felt Ruby's eyes stare at him, almost in a piercing manner. He lifted his head to see Ruby was examining him as if he were a prized possession that one would lust over. The metal worker let a slight shiver as he thought to himself **"Okay, I'm not going to lie, that look is creeping me the hell out. She can't be any older than seventeen. What kind of seventeen year old girl, who does the bidding of the headmaster, wears a black sexy corset and a long flowing dress"**

"I called you into my office to deliver some bad news to you Tubolcain." As Mikogami finished his statement, this snapped Tubolcain out of his thoughts to focus on what the headmaster had to say.

"What is it Mikogami?"

"I am afraid that I cannot hold my end of the deal up with you in regards of information leading to Akasha's where bouts. You see, she has remained on the run for some time after sealing Alucard away to keep his sympathizers from finding her."

As Mikogami spoke, both the headmaster and the lusty eyed witch noticed that an intense glow was emitting from underneath his plain white shirt. No sooner had they noticed the glow, Tubolcain's shirt seemed to spontaneously combust, beginning in a small flame in the center of his chest. As he blinked, his eyes turned to an intense crimson. He slowly lifted his right hand and patted the flames down on his shirt. The now singed hole, revealing his crucifix glowing a cherry red, burning its way into the metal workers chest.

"And why is that Mikogami, you said you knew where she was" Tubolcain said in a calm yet cold tone.

"I did, and I am sorry to inform you that she has disappeared yet again"

"Fine, fuck it. Apparently she knows that I am trying to find her, so she fucking runs. Piss on it, it's obvious she never wanted to be with me any way" Tubolcain screamed as he turned around and kicked down the door to the headmasters office. The students that crowded the hallway all snapped their heads around to see Tubolcain leave the office in a hell bent rage.

"You're going to fix that door" Mikogami shouted as he stood from his desk

The students, detecting Tubolcain's yokai, cleared a path for him to walk through the hallway unobstructed. Without breaking his stride, he spoke up holding his right hand up in the air, flipping off the headmaster "Fuck you, and your fucking door. It will get done when I get some time alone"

Mikogami found his seat again before letting a sigh of exasperation, propping his head on his left hand, his thumb and index finger moving in a circular motion over his temples. "That didn't go as bad as I had expected" he said as he lifted his head to look Ruby in the eyes, still in shock over Tubolcain's sudden outburst of anger.

"Ms. Tojo, would you please go get Aono and Akashiya and have them meet me at the bus stop in about twenty minutes? I would ask to send them here to my office but, my door is now out of commission, and so is my privacy"

"As you wish headmaster" Ruby replied before bowing once more, and exiting the headmaster's office.

 **XXXXX**

"I wonder what the headmaster wants with us?" Moka asked her lover as they walked side by side on the way to the bus stop.

"I'm not exactly sure Moka. At first I was worried that I was going to be expelled for beating Tubolcain as bad as I did. But when I thought about it, I knew that wasn't the case" Tsukune replied to the pink haired, and emerald eyed vampire.

As the two came to the clearing, they saw the headmaster, standing by the scarecrow, facing them in a patient manner. The two students walked closer to Mikogami, he decided to close the distance a little faster, and began casually walking towards the two.

"Aono, Akashiya, I want to thank you two for meeting me here today." Mikogami said as he gave a small, subtle bow to the two students. Moka and Tsukune returned the bow before Moka answered on both of their behalf.

"It isn't a problem at all headmaster, what was it you wanted to speak with us about?"

"You see, as both of you know, the open house is coming up very soon, and there are a few things that I need your help with. I have arranged for your mother to be here for the events Akashiya Moka."

Moka's eyes widened, as a single tear fell down her cheek in excitement and joy. Tsukune stood next to her with his mouth agape in awe.

"I have heard that you have never had a parent come see you during a parent's day, open house, or any other school function in the past, I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to work something out. As I am sure you know that your mother has been gone for quiet sometime, and you haven't heard from her in years. I also know that you have resentment towards your father for the way he expelled her from his life" Mikogami continued.

Moka quickly rushed the headmaster, embracing him in a tight, kind hearted hug, only able to murmur 'thank you' repeatedly in his ear between sobs. Mikogami let a small smile spread across his face as he welcomed the pink haired vampire's embrace, before pushing her back gently and finishing what he had to say.

"Moka, I am not only doing this for you, but I am doing this for Tubolcain and Akasha as well. I know that Akasha has always loved Tubolcain and he has always loved her. That's where I need the help of both you. I have organized a little concert if you will to entertain the students the night of the open house. This should have the students looking forward to something as well as the parents."

"That explains the random survey involving music you had the entire student body take." Tsukune spoke up.

"Precisely. I have compiled a set list, and Tubolcain is under strict orders to follow them. The way music connects to his soul, he plays with feeling and what is on his heart is the song he plays and sings." Mikogami informed the two students. "If anything goes wrong, he will throw the set list out the window and his emotions will take over. If that happens, stopping him will be a feeble attempt"

"I'm sure that you could take care of any situation that could arise." Tsukune said as he let a small chuckle escape his lips

"I am not going to get involved in any altercation with him, I owe him my life, but that is another story for another time. Anyway, I need you two to keep Akasha away from him for the day and during the concert that a he and a few others I have enlisted are putting on. I will take care of the rest."

"But, headmaster, how are you doing this for the both of them if you want us to keep them apart?" Moka asked as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"All I need you to do Moka, is request one song at the end of the set list. He will ask if anyone has any requests." Mikogami replied to the confused vampire

Tsukune spoke up again, "But what happens if someone else shouts a song out before Moka does, or yells one out louder than her, drowning her out?"

"That won't be a problem Aono. You see, Akashiya's outer self looks almost identical to Akasha, Tubolcain also looks after her as if she was his own blood. He will be more inclined to keep a close eye on her during the entire performance"

"So what song do I need to request?" Moka asked

Mikogami turn around on his heels, and began walking back towards the school whistling a tune that the emerald eyed vampire and her ghoul could not quite place the name of. The two stood there, watching the headmaster walk through the tree line and disappear through the heavily wooded area. No sooner had Mikogami's outline vanished from sight, Moka's rosary began to glow as her inner self spoke through it.

" _I know that song. I believe that it is a perfect one for the occasion if you ask me"_


	14. Chapter 14

" _ **Okay you all, I know it has been a long ass time since I updated this story, (over a month I believe) which is not a good thing seeming as how I religiously updated this fic. But let's face it, sometimes life gets in the way of things you want to do, and you must do things that have to get done first. With work, weather, vehicle, and other personal things going on, I couldn't really get my head straight.**_

 _ **Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. Now, I will shut the hell up, and let you continue. Enjoy, and please remember to R &R!**_

" _Do you ever leave the house without that knife?" The young, pink haired woman asked Tubolcain as he cut the cornstalk effortlessly._

" _Never, you know that dear." He returned with a smile as he looked up over his right shoulder to see Akasha, looking as beautiful as ever._

" _I figured you were thirsty, and it is hotter than the seventh circle of hell" the red eyed vampire spoke as she glanced up to the sky, shieling her eyes from the vibrant sun._

 _Tubolcain reached out for the bucket of water only to turn it up as if he were about to die of dehydration._

" _Thanks Akasha, so much. You always make sure I am healthy and well taken care of" he replied with a smile_

" _No problem, besides, I can't have my food source dying on me" she said with a smirk before bending over and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek._

The stunning vampire shot up from her hotel room bed, forcing herself awake, to keep from reliving that horrible day. **"Why now? I haven't had that dream in years, which only means** …" Akasha's thought was cut short as three loud knocks came from her door, sending a chill down her spine.

"Who is it" She spoke in a stern, cold blooded tone

"Who do you think it is Akasha?" A familiar voice answered from the other side of the door. "Now, I recommend you open this door before I break the damn thing down and wake everyone with in this forsaken excuse of a hotel"

Akasha stood from the warm comfortable bed and made her way to the door, unlocking it, and made her way back to her bed, taking a seat on the edge before answering "It's unlocked, come in"

The door opened, revealing exactly who she and expected it to be.

"What do you want Issa, I thought we made ourselves perfectly clear about our agreement"

The tall, intimidating vampire closed the door behind him as he looked around the room in disgust. "I will never understand why you choose to live like lowly human filth" Issa insulted as he inspected a chair in the corner of the room next to the door.

"Because unlike you, some humans tend to be kind hearted people, now I am going to ask you once more, what do you want."

"It is about our daughter, Moka. I fear that the headmaster of Yokai academy has something up his sleeve this year for the annual open house and parents day" He replied as he turned up his nose at the chair, deciding he would rather stand.

"Care to elaborate?" Akasha replied, not breaking her cold blooded tone

"I don't want you going, simple as that. I know that is why you are here. It is the only explanation Akasha. You will stay away from my daughter. I do not want her tainted with your sympathetic views of humankind"

"How dare you!" Akasha shouted as she stood to her feet, her monster energy pulsating in violent waves, unlike anything Issa had ever seen from her.

"She is more of my daughter than yours, you son of a bitch. She may have half of your blood, but she has half of mine as well. She lived with me all through her school years till her last day of middle school. Yes, I know the human children made fun of her, and ridiculed her, but I am not going to let you storm in here, and tell me how to live my life any more. If you cared about her half as much as you claim, then you would have made more time with her like I did instead of playing 'business man'."

Issa, now irate at Akasha's sudden outburst of anger, instantly appeared before her, bringing his right hand forward to slap her across the face. Akasha simply put one hand up, grabbing his wrist and snapping it in half, folding his hand backwards towards his forearm.

"You need to remember something Issa, I defeated Alucard, and you are a weakling compared to him"

 **XXXXX**

"Moka, do you really think it's such a good idea to be over here this late at night? I have wanted to work on your rosary as well, but at 2:30 in the morning?" Tubolcain said to her as he removed his leather gloves, and took the welding mask from atop of his head.

"Yes, I understand that if I were seen here at this time it could look very incriminating, but this time of night is the best time for me to get away without being spotted by everyone in the school" The true vampire responded as she crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall next to the maintenance man's work table in the dusty garage.

"Well, why didn't you have Tsukune come down here with you? Ever since his training I have been wanting to see how well his held up, but I could swear that I heard something let go." He replied.

Tubolcain, standing up from his chair, wiping the sweat from his forehead, walked a few feet towards Moka, placing the choker back around her neck, fastening it at the back.

"How exactly did you get the rosary off so you could come see me anyway?" Tubolcain asked as he turned back to his work bench and retrieved the slightly modified rosary.

"It's was actually pretty simple" Moka began to lie. "All I had to do was have a training session with Tsukune, have him take the rosary off. Simple as that"

"Oh, okay."

Tubolcain handed her the vibrant silver rosary, as Moka looked towards the Holy lock smiths hands to retrieve it, he spoke up again.

"Moka, I have to ask you a few things."

Moka stopped, her hand hovering only inches above his, as she let a sarcastic exasperated sigh, the strong vampire looked Tubolcain in the eyes. She could tell that there was something lying heavy on his mind and heart.

"Sure Tubol, but can we go to a more comfortable place?" she replied. Tubolcain let a simple nod, removing his apron, tossing it across the dirty work bench and walked through a door way into the living room, Moka directly behind him.

"Have a seat where ever you would like Moka, I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"

"I'll have what you're having" she replied as she sat upon the large couch, glancing around the room noticing how well the headmaster had prepared this place for him. "So, what's your question Tubol?" Moka said as she found a copy of Burnn! Magazine and promptly began to flip through it.

Tubolcain returned with two Asahi's in his left hand, and a can of green tea in his right. He found his seat next to Moka on the couch. Without breaking her concentration on the magazine she had found, he sat back, and tapped her shoulder with the cold beverage, only saying the words 'green tea'.

Moka, slowly closed the magazine, placed it back on the coffee table, and reached for the cold beverage. She pulled the tab up, letting a small crack of the seal breaking, and immediately took a drink. She looked at Tubolcain to her left, just to see him do the same thing to one of the beers he had brought back from the kitchen.

"I said whatever you're having Tubol" Moka said as she placed her drink across from her on the table with a sly, sarcastic smile.

"Come see me when you turn twenty" He replied as he placed his beer down

"So, what's your question?"

"Well, how were you able to speak through the rosary while it had your true form sealed?" Tubolcain asked as he relaxed, letting the soft couch pull him into a deep, almost hypnotizing embrace.

"I guess since Tsukune removed it the first time, I have been able to talk to my outer self through her mind. After the fight with Kuyo, when my outer self thought that Tsukune was killed, it pushed her emotions to the brink. Ever since then, it has been easy to speak through it."

Tubolcain nodded in understanding as Moka explained.

"Okay, so it was weakened just a little when that happened, but as long as you don't let her become too emotionally stressed, you should be good to go. Now my second question…"

Tubolcain paused as he stared at the floor, grabbing his beer from the table, letting it hang in his hand as he leaned forward. "Did your mother, honestly, love me?"

Moka's head snapped to her left, as her right arm came back, preparing to slap him hard across the back of his head. As he spoke again, it froze the vampire in her tracks.

"Mikogami said that he couldn't find her, and that she has been on the run ever since she sealed Alucard away. I mean, why? Why would she never come see me Moka? I have searched and searched for hundreds, even thousands of years, I could never find her. Why Moka?"

Moka let her arm slowly fall back to its natural place at her side as she saw a single silent tear fall to the ground, his medium length hair covering his face to keep hidden from her.

Moka lifter his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes as she brushed his bangs out of his face so she could see his. "Tubol, Listen to me," she spoke in a soft and sincere tone.

"My mother spoke of you often. She never told me that you two were in love, probably out of fear that I would say something to father. But I know, beyond any shadow of doubt, that my mother thinks the world of you. She would tell me how much you loved music, and how you enjoyed working with metals. She never once told me how you two met, or how long you have known each other. But after seeing you like this, I swear, if I find my mother before he does, then I will bring you two back together, where both of you belong."

Moka released her hold on the metal workers face, as she began to take another drink from her green tea. When she finished her drink, the silver haired young woman stood and began to make her way to the front door only to stop as she grasped to cold metal knob to turn back and look at Tubolcain, and continued, "Besides, you never know what can come tomorrow"

Tubolcain Looked back at Moka, taking a large swig of the Asahi, before replying "But tomorrow is the open house, parents day, bring your mom/dad to school day, or whatever you want to fucking call it"

"Oh, it is isn't it? Well, I guess I better go back to my room and get some sleep"

"Yea, I think I'm going to run over these songs just one more time without the others here, just to make sure I have everything down"

"Thanks for taking a look at this for me Tubol, try not to stay up to late ok?" Moka said as she opened the door and began to make her exit.

"I'm not going to make any promises" he replied.

Moka turned and glanced over her shoulder, seeing Tubolcain stand from the couch. _**"He needs to clear his head. But he also needs to learn this song"**_ she thought to herself as she began to whistle the same tune that Mikogami had in the woods the other day.

Tubolcain stopped dead in his tracks, listening to every note that escaped Moka's lips as she whistled. _**"I know that song. Maybe she's right, maybe there is still hope"**_ he thought to himself as he continued where she left off as she exited the home, closing the door behind her.

"Did you get it taken care of? What did he say? I know he was pretty pissed off the other day when he left the headmasters office" Tsukune said, still leaning against the wall of the metal workers home, next to the front door.

"Well, he looked at it, only had to repair a small crack in one of the links in my choker." Moka replied to her lover as she took his hand in hers and began walking back towards the school.

"And as far as the incident with Mikogami, it upset him a great deal. I initially thought that my mother was pretty much just stringing him along the entire time that they were together." She continued talking as Tsukune listened with undivided attention.

"Tsukune, do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to ruin what the headmaster has planned? That man is the most mysterious, and stubborn person I have ever met, even worse than my father. There is so much to him that we may never know Tsukune. And to see someone who always tried to hide his true emotions, just break down like that, it would burn the hearts of even the fiercest beings"

Tsukune just dropped his head, trying to visualize what had occurred within the home. The young couple continued most of their walk in silence. As they drew nearer to the girl's dorm building, Tsukune slowly came to a stop, and Moka tried to keep walking, pulling on his arm forcing her to stop.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" She turned back to look at her ghoul with a look of concern across her face.

"It's nothing Moka, you know I can't go into the girls dorm" He replied with a smile.

"Tsukune, please, it will be alright, you won't get into trouble, just please. I want you at my side tonight." Moka said as a small blush began to cover her cheeks. Tsukune was shocked to see that she wasn't trying to hide her face, or even look away. She kept eye contact with him as she said this, melting the teen's heart. Tsukune simply nodded his head in agreement with a broad, kind and gentle smile, as the two entered the girl's dorm.


	15. Chapter 15

"There you go Mikogami," Tubolcain said as he stood in front of the headmaster in the long hallway. "I'm sorry again for destroying your door. I guess I just let my temper…"

"It's fine Tubolcain, don't fret over petty things such as my office door" the headmaster interrupted. "I understand that there are several things that need to be done on the school grounds, but that can wait, you might want to make your way to the auditorium with your band mates and start setting up for the show tonight."

Tubolcain's face lit up with excitement as he bent down to pick up his tools and place them back into their concealment of his tool bag before answering the head master, "You got it."

As he turned around, he saw a glimpse of pink hair being shot around a corner and what surely seemed to be Tsukune follow directly behind the individual. **"Huh, that's odd"** he thought to himself. **"I wonder what they are in such a hurry for."**

 **XXXXX**

 **EARLIER THAT MORNING**

As Tsukune woke, he felt a familiar warmth on his right side, with a slight weight over his legs. The ghoul opened his eyes and let a subtle yawn as he looked to his right. His assumption was correct; it was Moka, still in her true form. Tsukune gently brushed her flowing silver bangs out of her face causing her to stir, and open her eyes.

"Good morning handsome," Moka said with a sly grin

"Good morning beautiful" Tsukune replied, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You know Tsukune; it really is a shame that you fall asleep so easily"

"Why is that Moka?" He asked.

Moka sat up in the warm bed letting the thick comforter fall into her lap, stretching her arms up and behind her head. "Because, it's kind of nice having you in my room, with no one around; just you and me all to ourselves"

Tsukune began to blush a bright, and intense crimson as he watched Moka get up and walk towards the bathroom to get ready for the school day, almost as if he was in a hypnotized trance. Tsukune sat up and spun to the left side of the bed, placing his feet on the cool carpet, feeling a cool blast of air rush up his thighs. **"Oh shit, why am I in just my underwear?"** he asked himself in a mild panic.

"Oh, Tsukune, I took the liberty of removing your pants for you last night after you fell asleep," Moka called out from the bathroom. "You were obviously uncomfortable with all the tossing and turning. And might I add, you're a very lucky guy."

This made Tsukune blush even more. **"What in the hell does she mean by that?"** he thought as his mind began to race, making a feeble attempt at deciphering what the vampire meant. As Tsukune was lost in his thoughts, racing mind, and jack hammer heart, a startling yet gentle knock brought him back to reality.

"Tsukune, could you see who is at the door?" Moka shouted back from the bathroom as she turned on the shower.

"Are you nuts?!" Tsukune shouted back at the young woman with a tremendous amount of shock as to what she had just requested. "I am in the girl's dorm building! If anyone else finds me here, they are going to have my ass!"

Just as Moka was about to step into the herbal water that emitted from the shower head, the stuck only her head around the door to the bathroom. "No it won't it's mine, and no one else's" She said in a seductive tone as she gave a small wink before vanishing back behind the door.

Tsukune made his way to the door, as he neared the individual on the other side, the knocking became louder and more frequent. Tsukune stood on the tips of his toes to peep through the small hole in the door to see if it was safe to answer only to see an almost identical copy of his outer Moka. But this woman was wearing a very subtle sun dress, that fit her perfectly, long, vibrant pink hair, and the deepest of eyes he had ever seen. They were more beautiful than the most precious rubies, and deeper than the most crimson of colors.

Tsukune let a small shriek as he fell back to the floor, his hands propping him upright as the door knob began to turn. The frantic teen ghoul saw that he had accidentally unlocked the door as he looked through the peep hole to identify the individual.

" **Holy shit, It's Moka's mother, and I am here, in her dorm room. I'm going to fucking die. This woman sealed Alucard away herself, she finds me in her daughters dorm room, with her naked, in the shower, with the door cracked, I'm as good as dead"** Tsukune thought as the door opened. Akasha saw the panicked teen, lying on the floor, only able to mutter the words 'Moka, your mother'.

Akasha looked down towards Tsukune, and offered him a helping hand only to great his eyes with the most cold blooded stare he had ever seen. Her eyes glowing an intimidating crimson, her pupils instantly shoot into slim, feline like slits.

As Tsukune took her hand, in unadulterated fear, Akasha helped him to his feet, only to say in a blood thirsty tone, "Yes, Moka's mother". The protective mother attempted to walk towards Tsukune as he backed away from her, matching her movements step by step until he found himself falling, only to be caught by Moka's soft bed.

"Tell me boy, do you have the slightest idea as to who I am exactly?" The almost furious vampiress said in a chilling manner, only to be returned by Tsukune's horror stricken expression.

"My name is Akasha Bloodriver. I am indeed Moka's mother. I am also the strongest vampire alive. Now, if I may ask you only one question" she continued as she climbed onto the bed, her knees on either side of the petrified ghoul's hips. She leaned closer to his ear, her lips merely hairs away from his right ear. "Why in the hell, are you in, my daughter's room?" she whispered as her fangs extended to their full length in prepare to kill the assumed trespasser.

"You do realize that anyone who makes even the slightest attempt to harm my daughter shall face the wrath that no one could possibly comprehend?" She continued. Tsukune, in his stricken fear, managed a single audible gulp as he found the courage buried deep within his soul to finally have possible words of salvation escape through his lips.

"Ma'am, My n-name… is Tsukune Aono. I a-am…a friend of your daughters. Sh-she means the world to me…I could n-never b-b-bring m self to harm her. Sh-she was having a h-hard time last night and asked m-m-me to stay here with her" Tsukune stuttered as the woman sat up, climbed off of him, only to stand at his feet, quickly thinking about what she had heard.

Both Tsukune and Akasha's heads snapped around to hear the water from the shower shut off, and Moka to step out. "Tsukune dear, your awfully quiet, is everything alright?"

Akasha, still glaring deep into the teenager's eyes, mouthed 'you better answer boy'. Tsukune spoke up in an obvious shaken tone. "Yes, I am fine Moka"

"Really? You don't sound fine to me" she replied as she opened the bathroom door entirely only to reveal that she had put on her undergarments in a hurry to see what had her lover so shaken up.

"Moka, I have several questions for you. First, who is this boy? And secondly, if you knew he was in here, then why did you come out in such revealing clothing?" Her mother demanded

"Mother, it is great to see you again. It has been too long" The young vampire spoke with a genuine kind smile

"As it is you" she replied, giving a slight smirk. "My, how you have grown into such a beautiful young woman.

"Thank you. Mother, this is Tsukune Aono, he is my potential mate" She replied

"Potential mate?" Akasha said with a bright smile, her eyes becoming more kind, losing their blood thirsty appearance. "Oh, my. I am terribly sorry Tsukune. I wasn't expecting for my daughter to already have a suitor."

Akasha helped the still nervous teen to his feet, and gave a small bow, secretly smelling the air that surrounded him as Tsukune returned the gesture.

"It is such a great pleasure to meet you Miss Bloodriver" Tsukune said as he brought himself upright from the bow. As Moka's mother became upright, she could only point to him with a pure expression of confusion on her face. She turned to back to look at her daughter, shielding her mouth from Tsukune's view with her right hand and mouthed, 'he smells like a human Moka'.

Moka, let a slight chuckle as she turned back around, entered the bathroom once more to finish getting dressed for the day. "That's because he is human mother, well, for the most part anyway" she replied in a jovial voice.

"What? You found a human to be you suitor, your potential life mate? What do you mean by 'for the most part'? He seems weak, are you sure this is what you want? What happened to the Rosario? Only the Yokai/Ayashi with the purest love for you has that ability." Akasha bombarded her daughter with questions as she abandoned the calming Tsukune in her bedroom, following her daughter's steps into the bathroom.

"My mother, Tsukune does that to, the whole multiple questions at once thing" Moka replied with a chuckle as she fastened the pleated skirt around her waist before continuing. "Yes, I have selected Tsukune, because of his pure intentions. He is human, I had to perform a transfusion on him last school year to save his life, if not, and then he would have surely died. And to be honest, I just can't ever let that happen. With that being said, the only individual to ever successfully remove my rosary is Tsukune. Granted, he is not a monster, but he is the only one who as treated my with true kindness, generosity, and loyalty out of pure love. He has no intentions of using me for his own personal gains" Moka finished her response as she finished getting ready for the day, and embraced Akasha in a tight, warming hug. "It's great to see you again"

 **XXXXX**

"I am honestly surprised, for a faculty member of this academy, let alone a teacher, who preaches so much about keeping your true identities a secret and to remain in human for on school grounds has such a hard time concealing her tail" Akasha said as she walked down the hallway with her daughter and her lover as they made their way to their next class.

"It normally happens about once every few weeks, of when she seems to get a little nervous" Tsukune replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Yea mom, she is actually a great teacher. She is always happy and seems to really enjoy her work, it makes understanding what she is teaching so much easier" the pink haired version of her daughter continued as they began to approach the headmaster's office.

"There you go Mikogami, I'm sorry for destroying your door. I guess I just let my temper…" Tubolcain said, with his back facing the three of them.

"It's fine Tubolcain, don't fret over petty things such as my office door" Mikogami said. "I understand that there are several things that need to be done on the school grounds, but that can wait, you might want to make your way to the auditorium with your band mates and start setting up for the show tonight."

Tsukune and Moka both stopped dead in their tracks as they recounted what Mikogami had instructed them to do 'I need you two to keep Akasha away from him for the day and during the concert that he and a few other I have enlisted are putting on, I will take care of the rest.'

Moka and Tsukune immediately pushed Akasha down a small hallway on the left and into the first open classroom door that they trio came to. As Akasha burst towards the middle of the class room, causing many students to fall silent and stare at her beauty, Moka and Tsukune both let a free a large sigh of relief.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, I wonder what kind of show they are going to be putting on for our enjoyment this evening." Akasha asked in a bubbly voice.

"I'm not exactly sure mom, but I want to say it is some sort of concert. Something I'm sure the headmaster put together to pep up the students and parents." The emerald eyed beauty spoke, looking at her feet in guilt as she lied to her mother to keep Mikogami's promise.

"Huh, you know Moka; a man I used to know had a keen love for music. I'm not sure If I can stay for the entertainment, oh but how I hope I can" Akasha replied as she pulled the flyer free from its scotch tape binding and glanced at it closely before speaking up again. "Huh, that's a little odd." She said as she studied the flyer closely. "It says here 'brought to you by the man of many talents'

 **XXXXX**

As Tubolcain opened the doors to the auditorium, still dressed in his blue cotton work pants, steel toed construction style boots, and plain white T-shirt, he noticed the large stage with several people setting up for the evenings event. Two men were carefully hanging lighting off to the left and right sides of the stage with extreme precision, in fear of their shattering demise. As something caught his eyes in the background of the stage, he saw Hibiki, letting the back drop curtains fall to the ground, revealing a stunning background of his home village as he remembered from his youth. Three more unidentifiable men began to immediately yet neatly fold the large, velvet curtain.

"Hey, Hibiki, where in the hell did you get the image for that background? It looks so realistic" Tubolcain shouted as he made his way down through the middle aisle way, approaching the stage.

"Oh, hey there Cain, Mikogami gave us this image and supervised as the academy's art club painted this entire thing. You like it?" Hibiki replied as he made his decent from the high extension ladder.

"Umm, yea, it's just that…"

"It remind ya too much of home?" Hibiki interrupted with a sly grin before continuing. "Don't worry man, I have known for a long time as to whom and what you are. I can smell it on you. And who else can make these Holy locks other than the first cunning worker of metals himself" he said with a broad smile.

"How did you know? What gave it away?"

"Easy man, for starters, you smell like a human, with a tad bit of vampire scent. That really threw me off the trail. Unless you were given blood of a vampire, then that would explain a lot. And figuring out that you were making Holy locks and seals for Mikogami, come on man, your name is Tubolcain, and you are covered in burn scars, and have the hands of a forty year old iron worker. Not to mention when we would get the chance to just shoot the shit, you would talk about metallurgy, making it sound like Greek" he laughed.

"So, if you know exactly what and who I am, then what about you?" Tubolcain asked his postal worker friend as he crossed his arms over his chest with a puzzled look about his face.

"You're not going to believe this, I'm a Byakko.

 **XXXXX**

"So Moka dear, what period is next?" Akasha looked to her daughter with an endearing, and kind smile.

"Well, after mathematics, it's Literature class. Personally it isn't one of my favorite classes…" Moka was cut short as the rosary around her neck began to glow a bright red and her inner self began to speak through it yet again.

" _ **It's only because you can't stop having your little fantasies about Tsukune to stay focused in that class. Hell, I often have to snap you back to reality in almost every period, it just happens to be worse in Literature"**_

This sudden outburst of hers left her outer self in a deep crimson blush, poking her two index fingers together as she stared at her feet as they kicked at the ground. Her mother on the other hand found this very amusing and only decided to tease her daughter just a little about what her inner self had just said.

"Fantasies? Oh my. What kind of fantasies are you having about your potential mate huh? It's okay, you can always confide in your mother" She said as she gave her daughter a nudge on the shoulder accompanied by a slight giggle before continuing. "I remember when I fell in love; he was all I could think about." Akasha seemed to be lost in her mind as Tsukune just stood there, with a deep crimson blush and a bit of blood gently began to drip from his nose.

"You two do realize that I am standing right here, right?" Tsukune asked the two as Moka was too embarrassed to speak, and Akasha lost within her own thoughts.

"Oh, come now Tsukune, it's all out of harmless fun." The vampiric woman spoke with a slight laugh and a smile.

As the three entered the Literature class room, the entire student body fell silent, just like earlier, as they noticed to woman that accompanied Tsukune and Moka. The students began clamoring about themselves, interrupting the short lived silence. Akasha began to walk to the back of the room to have a seat, directly behind Tsukune, with Moka in front of him.

"Oh, Holy shit, who is that?" one male student spoke as he held his nose tight against his face.

"Damn, that has got to be the hottest piece I have ever seen in my entire life. Her, accompanying Moka, you could kill me now, there is nothing better to see in this world" another student said from the front of the class. As the clamoring continued, it began to unnerve and offend Akasha, but more especially, began to thoroughly piss off the teenaged ghoul.

"Fuck, the things I could do with that woman. You think that she and Moka would get it on in a three-way?"

That was the breaking point for Tsukune, as he stood up, his holy lock began glowing bright underneath the sleeve of his jacket. With every step he took, he opened his fists only to clench them back closed again. Every time he opened his hand, a bit of blood would fall to the floor.

"Hey, Saizo, you might want to shut your fucking mouth and show some respect" Tsukune told the orc as he just let a boisterous laugh and stood from his chair, towering over the smaller framed ghoul.

"Oh, hey Aono, we all know you're not going to do a damned thing about it. Besides, she sure as hell isn't going to sleep with you, you little piss ant. Everyone here knows that I have a way better chance than you do."

Tsukune let a broad smile and a chuckle as he looked to the floor, feeling Moka standing directly behind him with Akasha to her left. He looked back up to the towering orc and made his request again. "I seriously recommend you to apologize to these two ladies, sit down, keep your damned mouth shut, and stop trying to act like a bad ass because your 'Mommy, and Daddy' didn't come this year. Don't be disrespectful to these two"

This made the entire class erupt with laughter, even Mizore and her mother who were just walking into the class room only catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Eat shit Aono, I'll fucking kill you where you stand" Saizo shouted, throwing a wild, hard right hook straight for his jaw. Tsukune, simply slapped his fist out of the way, brought his right leg up, and gave a side kick the giant orcs left knee. The sickening crack and blood that shot from the back side of his knee made the entire class fall silent. Tsukune knelt at the orcs level; the markings on his face became more prominent as the rubies on his holy lock began to glow bright yet again.

"Saizo, your knee is completely shattered, now, you either apologize to these two beautiful women, or, you can join the other orc I disposed of, the choice is entirely yours" Tsukune spoke in a cold, dead tone as his eyes began to glow a bright crimson.

"You won't do a damn thing. Besides, if they are going to come in here looking all hot and shit, then they should expect it. They're lucky I didn't try to have my way with them right here and now, especially her mom" Saizo said as he grasped his knees tight, with a perverse and twisted grin.

" **Huh, maybe he isn't all that weak. There is no way in hell, any human alive could bring down an orc with one simple kick to their knee. I definitely see that his training with Moka has paid off with the form and execution of his first strike"** Akasha thought to herself, curious to see how far Tsukune would go to make sure that his lover and her mother received only the upmost respect.

Tsukune shot his hand forward, grasping Siazo's throat within his clenched fist, and began to squeeze. He leaned close to the frantic orc, only inches away and began to whisper, "Let me tell you how this is going to happen. The last orc that tried to hurt my Moka, died in this exact manner. You see, I like to play with my kill, it's more fun to watch them struggle and see the panic in their eyes. I am going to slowly and steadily increase the pressure around your throat. And then, just as your vision starts to loose color, I am going to forcibly remove your head from your retched body."

Moka quickly rushed to Tsukune's side, as the entire student body just stood there in pure shock and awe. Moka, wrapping both of her arms around his waist, spoke to him in the same soft tone as she did the day he had morbidly injured Tubolcain.

"Tsukune, love, please, let him go. He is a low life orc, all of us understand that, but you can't do this, not here, and definitely not now. We made a promise to Mikogami, Tsukune. We have to keep the secret safe, if you do this, then we would have failed at our task. So please, let him go, he isn't worth it." She said as she laid a gentle kiss on his left cheek. The entire class could merely gaze upon the blood thirsty ghoul in awe, as if the entire class was hypnotized.

"I am going to let you live, for now. But so help me, God have mercy on your soul if you ever speak such vulgarity to them, or of them, ever again. Let alone glance upon their beauty" Tsukune said as he stood, lifting the frightened orc by the throat, only to open his clenched fist, and let him fall to the ground.

"Moka, a word with you please" Akasha said with a look of concern on her face as she grasped her daughter's hand and pulled her out of the class room, slamming the door after making her hasty exit. "Moka, what was that, did you turn Tsukune into a ghoul? I want the honest truth?" she demanded.

"Mom, I had no choice, the amount of blood one would normally give to a human and keep him human, wasn't enough to save him. I had to give him more. I didn't want him becoming a vampire because it would change who he really is, so I stopped at what I did give him in hopes that it would work" She explained.

Akasha saw the pain and despair appear across her beautiful daughters face as she recalled the horrific moment. She pulled Moka in, giving her a warm, loving embrace, and whispered gently into her ear, "It's okay Moka, I won't tell your father what he is, nor another vampire. I just want you to know the dangers that this could create. I can see that you love him, and he loves you, but please Moka, I just want you to be safe and happy"

Tsukune exited the class room, his eyes still glazed over in blood thirsty crimson, and the demonic markings on his face still blatantly obvious. "Why did you stop me Moka?" he calmly asked his other half.

"Tsukune, we don't need you killing anyone, let alone another student, in the middle of the entire damn classroom!" the agitated, pink haired teen replied in a scolding manner, only to have her mother cut in and return the scolding.

"Moka Akashiya, he was taking a stand for our honor and dignity, something your father never did. You should be thankful that such a being wants to be with you for life, and is willing to go to extreme lengths to do so" Akasha shouted as Moka simply dropped her head, began to stare at her feet in shame and mostly embarrassment.

"Yes mother, I am sorry"

"You should be apologizing to Tsukune dear" Akasha said with a kind and gentle smile, as she pulled the slowly calming ghoul to her side.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay you all. I am soooo sorry for the late update. After my last update, this year so far has been a so called "Cluster Fuck" of anything that can possible go wrong, indeed doing so. I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story, and also want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I haven't seen any new reviews about this story in quiet some time, and I know it gets old seeing writers ask for reviews, but I could really use some input right about now.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy, chapter 17**_

"Check, check, check, check…Kill just a little bit more of the gain, this monitor in front of me has some hellish feedback going on," Hibiki screamed into the microphone, as if he were a banshee sent from the very pits of hell.

"Damn Hibiki, want to take it easy? Can't have you blowing a vein before tonight, do it during the show" Tubolcain said jokingly as he patted his friend on the right shoulder before continuing, "I'm actually looking forward to this, once these sound checks are done, we should be seeing students and parents alike start coming through the doors."

"Dude, you act like the entire student body is going to be here in attendance," Hibiki mentioned to the metal smith.

"Well, you never know, I'm just anxious, that's all." Tubolcain spun around on his heels, facing Hibiki with a kind smile, before speaking up again. "Besides, as long as Tsukune and Moka are here, that would mean the world to me, you know?"

"Wait, why's that? Don't tell me that you have fallen for those two? I didn't thing you were into that sort of thing." the postal worker asked in a joking manner.

"No, oh God no. They are my friends, and honestly, those two are the best friends that any guy could have ever wanted in his life. True they are younger than me by, oh, a thousand years or so, but they are the closest thing to friends I have had since I lost her….." Tubolcain stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes began to glaze over, as if he was just put into a deep, mind altering trance for what seemed to be several long and awkward moments.

Hibiki began waving his hand franticly in front of Tubolcain's face, shouting, "Dude, come on, snap out of it, you're freaking me out." Tubolcain jerked his head from side to side, shaking those memories free from his fore thought, and back into the darkest depths of his mind, only to spread a false smile across his lips, "I'm fine".

 **XXXXX**

 _ **Later that evening**_

One by one, the students of Yokai Academy began arriving at the auditorium, waiting for the evening's entertainment to begin. Meanwhile, Moka, Tsukune and Akasha were still roaming around the schools grounds, granting Akasha's eagerness to venture the schools property. As the vampiric duo and lone ghoul made their way through the woods, Akasha came to an abrupt stop, and began to stare intently at the ground. "Do either one of you know what happened in here? It seems to be tire tracks of some sort." The vampiress asked the two teenagers.

Moka looked to her left at Tsukune with an expression of concern, thinking of a way to cunningly throw her mother off the path of the headmaster's plans, while her mother continued her inquisitive stare at the ground beneath her feet.

"Um, Miss Bloodriver," Tsukune began to answer. "It definitely seems to have been made by a vehicle of some sort, but neither one of us know exactly who it was, what it was, or why they are here." Tsukune lied as he looked to the ground in shame. He thought to himself, _**"I hate having to lie to keep a promise, it just isn't right, it's not who I am. I just hope that we can get this over with, the sooner the better"**_

"Come on Mom, stop stalling," Moka demanded politely with a kind smile, trying to get her attention off of the tire tracks that were laid by a certain metal smith's red Jeep.

No sooner had Moka finished her sentence, a familiar voice rang out from within the trees of the thick wooded area.

"You two do realize that the auditorium is the other direction, towards the school correct?" Mikogami asked them. "You don't want to be late to the special entertainment I have lined up for this wonderful evening"

Tsukune, reached into his front left pocket, fetching a slender flip style cell phone, and with a single press of a button on the side of the device, exposing the current time. "Oh man, we only have a few minutes to make it. Looks like your wish is going to come true Miss Bloodriver." He said as he placed the phone, back into his pocket and began to make a mad dash towards the school. Akasha began to follow the two teens' but was intercepted by Mikogami, "You need to come with me Miss Bloodriver."

 **XXXXX**

"Wow, it seems to be really loud in there, I wonder how much we missed," Moka asked her blood mate as they approached the front doors of the auditorium, hearing the drop-D crunch of two guitars, a bass and a fast passed drum rhythm.

"Well, to be honest, I don't hear any lyrics, I think they are still warming up" he replied as his hand found the cold brass door handle, and with a generous pull, swung the large door open wide, holding it in its position to let Moka enter first. As the door came to a loud shut, the music seemed to stop abruptly as if a button had been pressed, being the cause of the pure silence.

"Hey, you all, see these two people that just came in?" A familiar voice rang out through the loud P.A. system. With these words, every yokai and ayashi that filled the auditorium shot around to see Moka and Tsukune standing in the back, both blushing a bright, vibrant crimson. "Get those two up here to the front; they are my good friends Moka Akashiya, and Tsukune Aono. Come on up you two" The duo began making their way towards the front of the stage, parting a sea of students and parents. Once the two had found where they could see the show the best, they stopped and merely stared at Tubolcain as if to ask 'okay, now what'.

Tubolcain stepped from around the microphone before him, and knelt down to be as close to the two as possible. "Hey, I figured you two should have the best seats in the house" he began to explain. "That, and it was also an odd request from Mikogami"

"It's okay, so what do we have planned for tonight?" Tsukune asked looking back at him as he stood, towering over the teenaged ghoul from the stage

"Let's just say, shit is about to get heavy" Tubolcain replied with a sinister smile and began to laugh. As soon as he had finished his sentence, he stood up, and backed to where he once was and immediately spoke with a very serious, yet almost demonic tone. "Hey, let me ask all of you a little question. Are you all ready to lose it? Cause, when it comes to music we all lose it when it's heavy"

As soon as he finished speaking to the audience, Tubolcain stepped away from the microphone, the band behind him began playing Heavy by Theory of a Deadman. The metal smith removed his plain t-shirt, revealing a fitting tank top the showed his physique extremely well. As the music picked up its tempo, he began whipping his head back and forth letting his medium length dark brown hair, explode to life.

 _All we hear is noise_

 _Like we ever had a choice_

 _Life's a never ending void_

 _So what'cha gonna do about it?_

As the singing stopped, the instruments kept playing right along with the music, Tubolcain continuing his emotion into the song, letting the lyrics he sang, almost consume him.

 _All we hear is static_

 _In a constant state of panic_

 _We're pissed off and abandoned_

 _So what'cha gonna do about it?_

 _Take those horns, throw them up_

 _Show them we don't give a fuck_

He screamed out as he lifted his right hand high above his head, flipping his middle finger towards the crowd in a taunting, yet joking manner.

 _We like our hair down, volume up_

 _Kick like a machine gun_

 _Cold beer, stage dives_

 _Scream along all night_

 _Metal brings us to our knees_

 _Motherfucking therapy_

 _Wear it like a scarlet letter_

 _It's what brings us all together_

 _Hit the floor, turn it up_

 _Everybody ready?_

 _'Cause when it comes to music_

 _We all lose it when it's heavy_

 _They'll push you to the edge_

 _'Til all you see is red_

 _'Cause tonight we raise the dead_

 _That's what we're gonna do about It_

 _We'll burn this mother down_

 _We've all had it now_

 _We all want it loud_

 _So what'cha gonna do about it?_

 _Take those horns, throw them up_

 _We live for it, it's in our blood_

Tubolcain, now overly energetic ran towards the rear of the stage, microphone held close to his lips as he made his way to the front of the drummer, a tall, slender, and younger looking individual, appearing to be around Tsukune's age

 _We like our hair down, volume up_

 _Kick like a machine gun_

He sang as he pointed to the blonde haired drummer, slamming his head forward and back in time with his double bass hits.

 _Cold beer, stage dives_

 _Scream along all night_

 _Metal brings us to our knees_

 _Motherfucking therapy_

 _Wear it like a scarlet letter_

 _It's what brings us all together_

 _Hit the floor, turn it up_

 _Everybody ready?_

 _'Cause when it comes to music_

 _We all lose it when it's heavy_

 _Take those horns, throw them up_

 _Show them we don't give a fuck_

 _We like our hair down, volume up_

 _Kick like a machine gun_

 _Cold beer, stage dives_

 _Scream along all night_

 _Metal brings us to our knees_

 _Motherfucking therapy_

 _Wear it like a scarlet letter_

 _It's what brings us all together_

 _Hit the floor, turn it up_

 _Everybody ready?_

 _'Cause when it comes to music_

 _We all lose it when it's heavy_

As the group finished their first set song from Mikogami's list, the crowd erupted in applause of approval. The now slightly sweaty metal worker walked front center of the stage, quickly chugging down a large bottle of water. He replaced the cap on the bottle and set it at his feet on the edge of the stage and began to speak once again, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "You know, I'm really surprised that genre of music is such appreciated with this crowd tonight. But the way I see it, all of you have been stuck in these boring ass class rooms, doing the same mundane things that you do every day, only the extra pressure of having your parents watching everything you do is added into the mix. Tonight, we unwind, have fun, and let loose."

Moka looked at the young ghoul to her right as Tubolcain fetched the half full bottle at his feet to finish it off. "It was actually really good, what do you think Tsukune?"

"Well, I personally have never heard of that band before, but I really enjoyed it, I can't wait to see how well he does with the rest of the songs" He replied just a little bit louder, Tubolcain over hearing the young couple's conversation.

"Hey, I have been making music for years, we are just getting warmed up kid", he replied through the microphone, slightly embarrassing Tsukune before addressing the crowd once again.

"Okay, but seriously, here is something just a little bit heavier than the last one, isn't that right you all?" Tubolcain said into the microphone with a mischievous smirk.

The blonde haired boy stood from behind the large, black drum set, and began to walk towards Tubolcain, as a dog would to his abusive owner.

"You sure about this kid?" Tubolcain asked as he pulled his face away from the mic. "I don't mind doing the vocals and drum work at once you know."

The boy just nodded as he retrieved the microphone from the metal worker's right hand and walked to the front of the stage. Tubolcain just nodded in return and took the young man's now vacant spot behind the large drum set.

" _What in the hell is he doing_?" Moka's rosary began to glow as her inner self spoke in an almost frustrated tone.

"Well, it looks like he is getting ready to fill in for that guy up there on drums." Moka replied, looking down at her rosary

" _I can see that, the music is going to end up getting to him if he isn't careful. Headmaster said that this wouldn't happen, but that smirk he is trying to hide, just spells trouble"_

 **XXXXX**

"Thank you for joining me in my office Miss Bloodriver." Mikogami said as he found his seat in the large leather chair behind his desk. "Would you like a drink Miss? There is a stocked mini bar just behind you if you would like"

"Please, let's just cut the formalities, call me Akasha, Mikogami" She replied as she took her seat across from the wide desk, neatly organized with only a few papers occupying the spacious wooden top.

"My, still on a friendly level I see. Tell me Akasha, how well do you know Tubolcain? There are a few things that you need to be informed about" he said as he hung his head, shuffling the papers in a nervous manner. Akasha simply looked at the headmaster as an expression of pure terror spread across her face; a single tear began to roll down her beautiful face.

"What has happened to him? Did they find him? I was trying to keep myself distant so no one would come after him seeking vengeance on me for sealing Alucard away. He deserves to live in peace"

"That is exactly the thing though Akasha, he hasn't been living in peace. He has been making Holy Locks that are deemed necessary for certain students here at Yokai Academy. Tubolcain has been living a dreadful life, filled with alcohol and regret." Mikogami stood from his desk, walking to his mini bar as Akasha followed his movements with her bright emerald eyes, and began to study him close, changing her expression from one of fear to one of sorrow and anguish.

As he began to pour a warm saucer of what appeared to be Amazake. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything?" He asked the vampiress once more.

"Just a Sapporo, if you have any" She replied as she turned back around, facing the open window behind the headmaster's desk. Mikogami handed the cold beer to Akasha as he made his seat behind his desk, holding his saucer with both hands, giving a small bow and announced with enthusiasm, "kanpai!"

Akasha took a drink of her beer as Mikogami finished his small saucer of Amazake. As he placed the empty container down on his desk, Akasha glared at him, leaning forward, setting the cold Sapporo on his desk. "Now, what is this about, and don't sugar coat anything, is he okay?" Akasha demanded, in a cold, severe tone.

"You sound just like your daughter when you're agitated" Mikogami said with a chuckle. "He is fine, I assure you, he is actually here, right now, in the Auditorium putting on this evening's entertainment, and I just need to buy some time before he can see you". With that Akasha jumped to her feet, slamming both of her hands on his desk with a loud smack, demanding "Where, the hell is that?"

"It's downstairs, on the first floor, as you come to the main doors, it will be the last door on the right" He said as he sat back in his chair, propping his feet upon the office desk, only to have Akasha bolt through the office door like a speeding bullet. Mikogami, slowly stood to his feet, exiting his office after Akasha, and with an exasperated sigh, he pulled the door closed.

"I have to make sure that he doesn't see her, with how franticly she left, this might just ruin my plan for him, and I can't have that."

Akasha tore through the stairwell, and down the long, wide corridor, with the main doors in her sight. She kept her eyes to the right side of the hall, pinpointing the door that Mikogami had just previously mentioned. She pulled the door open as the wall of sound hit her like a speeding freight train. Refusing to let the sudden wall of sound stop her, she quickly entered the auditorium and began searching the stage for her long, lost Tubolcain. A few of the students, along with their parents, turned over their left shoulder to see the beautiful vampire, panting as if she had just run a marathon.

As the last guitar chord was struck, Tubolcain stood from behind the drum throne, giving a polite yet cocky bow, walking past the blonde haired boy, making his way back to the front center, grabbing a guitar on the way. "What did you all think of that kid? He's got one hell of a set of pipes on him huh?" Tubolcain asked the crowd.

Akasha stood there, awestruck as a single tear began to fall to the ground. Just before she could make her first step towards the front of the stage, the door behind her sprung open, as Mikogami grabbed her arm, and began to pull her out of the metal smiths view.

"What are you doing? You need to let me go right now!" she exclaimed as the two began to dodge and weave through the back of the crowd, seeking the emergency back stage access door.

"Akasha, just try to remain calm, you will get to see him in just a moment, but for now I need you to follow me, he can't see you just yet. This is all a part of the plan Akasha" Mikogami replied in a hasty manner.

"I know right? Who would have ever thought that shy, kid back there cannot only destroy a set of drums, but has a hell of a voice as well….wait, what the fuck?" Tubolcain shoved the mic stand out of the way, seeing an all too familiar hair color and style in the back of the auditorium, dart to the back stage access door. _**"There is no way in hell that Mikogami would do that to me, that couldn't have been her. He said he didn't know her whereabouts. Was he lying to me, trying to throw me off his trail?"**_ The now mentally distraught metal worker began to think, his mind running rampant on possibilities and scenarios. _**"Well, if he wants to play that way, fine. Fuck this set list, it was shit any way"**_

"Okay you all, I'm sorry about that, something just caught my eye, kind threw me off, you all know how that goes" Tubolcain said into his microphone with a fake smile on his face, trying to hide the sudden flow of emotion that began to course through his veins like a raging tidal wave. The crucifix began to glow underneath the fitting tank shirt, catching the tightly sewn cotton aflame. He peeled the sweat drenched shirt from his upper body, being carefree of his now clearly visible scars, tossing it to the side.

"Umm, Tsukune?" Moka looked to her lover with an expression of worry spread across her beautiful face, clutching her rosary for dear life.

"Yea Moka, I see it too. What do you think we should do about this?" Tsukune replied

"Well, she wants you to remove my rosary. She said that it looks like things are turning for the worse," Moka replied, reaching for Tsukune's wrist bringing it up to her rosary.

Tsukune, clutching the rosary firm with in his right hand, effortlessly pulled it free from its chain, releasing her inner vampire. A bright blinding light emitted from the front center row where the two stood, causing most of the packed auditorium to wince and shield their eyes, including those up on the stage. Tubolcain stepped around his microphone stand once again, pushing his hair up over his forehead and away from his eyes as soon as her aura began to dissipate, and crouched down to be at Moka's level. "And why in the hell did you two do that?" He demanded as his eyes flashed a quick crimson.

"Calm down Tubol, there is obviously something wrong, if you instantly have a flare up like that. This is just precautionary so please, continue" The now silver haired vampire replied with a sarcastic smile. He only returned a scoff as he stood back upright, placing himself back behind the microphone and pulling it free once again.

"We are going to change things up a little bit. I have a certain set list that I was supposed to go by, but screw it. We are going to do things my way" He shouted through the mic as he walked back stage. Now out of sight, the crowd and band mates began to listen closely has he started speaking to one of the stage hands.

"Give me the black Gibson. No, I don't need his B.C. just yet. Fuck the set list, and give me the damn Gibson! Thank you!" Tubolcain appeared back on stage, looking towards the back of the crowd, searching for his Akasha once more in a feeble attempt. The visibly distraught man, now standing behind the microphone stand, clipped it back into its resting place. Failing in his endeavors to find her, he played a loud, harsh, and heavily distorted drop d chord, holding it until the feedback began to squeal like a banshee through the speakers on either side of the stage. _**"If it really is her, then she knows to listen to the music.**_ **"** He thought to himself as the feedback began to fade. He quickly stomped one of the pedals that lay across a short board directly in front of him, silencing the distortion, and changing the sound to a more cleaner, and sweet tone. "We have practiced this one a bit, but mainly as a warm up, hope you all enjoy it"

Tubolcain took a small step away from the microphone, as his left hand held a simple cord, his right hand gently picking strings, playing a soft, calming melody, until the rest of the band joined in, which resulted in a wall of sound to be produced as the worker stepped his right foot on the pedal board once more, bringing the distortion back to life within the old Gibson. "This is Lighthouse, by Otherwise" he said before the music seemed to go back into its calming demeanor as he began to sing with all of his heart.

 _Trapped behind this tangled steel, at a loss for words,_

 _I don't know how I really feel, did I get what I deserved?_

 _A second chance or a second curse, I struggle to decide._

 _The ambulance outran the hearse, you sure you wanna ride?_

 _There's something about the way you move,_

 _That I can't explain._

 _There's something about the light in you,_

 _And it takes away the pain._

Just as the music began to go back into its mellow tone for the next verse, Tubolcain quickly withdrew the knife that was concealed in his right boot, dragging the razor like blade across his chest, releasing his ambrosia life force, letting it flow down his abdomen before throwing the knife, tip first into the stage floor causing it to stand perfectly up right. He quickly fetched another guitar pic off the microphone stand and continued to play the lead guitar parts to the song as the crowd gasped.

 _The metal tears into my flesh, and poisons me inside,_

 _But I won't be silenced like the rest, I'll never let this die._

 _'Cause broken bones can't break my soul, or take away my pride._

 _I'm gonna steal your precious heart of gold,_

 _I want you by my side._

 _There's something about the way you move,_

 _That I can't explain._

 _There's something about the light in you,_

 _And it takes away the pain._

 _Bring me your light!_

 _Bring me your light!_

 _Light! Light!_

 _There's something about the way you move,_

 _That I can't explain._

 _There's something about the light in you,_

 _And it takes away the pain._

 _It takes away the pain._

 _You take away the pain._

 _You take away the pain._

As the song finished, Tubolcain backed away from the microphone. His crucifix only glowing brighter than before, as his body became overwhelmed with emotions of sadness, anger, hatred, and self-loathing; he alone was the reason she was taken from him, he just wasn't strong enough after all.

"Tubolcain, stop this madness, at once. You need to get a grip on yourself. "The silver vampiress said with a furrowed brow, as if he were standing next to her. "You can't be kicking yourself down over what happened in the past, you know this."

"Did you all like that? Come on, I can't hear you!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands upwards with his palms facing the ceiling repeatedly in an attempt to get the crowd to scream and applaud louder. "You know, I have to say, that run sounded pretty good. But I know that we said things were going to get heavy around here, right?!" Tubolcain exclaimed through the microphone in a demonic growl, before returning his voice to normal and letting a small snicker escape his lips. "Bet you Yokai weren't expecting to see a little blood shed huh? Well, let me tell you all something, this guy here, has had about enough of the bullshit in life."

Tubolcain flipped his head forward, throwing his mid-length, sweat drenched, brown hair over his eyes, letting an eerie smile spread across his face. His band mate's eyes widened as he released some of his energy in a sudden burst. "I say we let the demon out tonight," he said in a voice of possession and evil, as he raised his right hand pulling his bangs towards the back of his scalp, revealing his crimson eyes before speaking to the crowd once more. "This is Jekyll and Hyde, by Five Finger Death Punch".

 _There's just so much God damned weight on my shoulders_

 _All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life_

 _Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder_

 _Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside_

 _There's just so much God damned weight on my shoulders_

 _All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life_

 _Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder_

 _Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo,_

The band mate's voices rang in the background as Tubolcain paused in his demon like singing.

 _there's a demon inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo,_

 _just like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _Oh, yo, yo,_

 _all this anger inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo,_

 _I feel like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _Is there so much God damned weight on your shoulders_

 _That you can't just live your motherfucking life_

 _The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder_

 _I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde_

 _You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round_

 _You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down_

 _Is there a method to your madness? Is it all about pride?_

 _Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _there's a demon inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _just like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _all this anger inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _I feel like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?_

 _If I ever were to change, would the song remain the same?_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life_

 _Oh, yo, yo_

 _Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside_

Tubolcain crouched down as he began the solo, making the guitar scream with precision and emotion, his crucifix glowing an intense white. He slumped over the guitar to keep the hot metallic pendant from touching his skin.

 _Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde_

"Hell yea, I'm feeling better already, but I think I'm going to get this damn thing finished. Since I took it upon my liberty to throw the set list out the window, I might as well somewhat keep my word to the headmaster of this fine establishment. Anyone have a request, anything they want to hear us play?" Tubolcain said through the mic as his pendant began to cool to a light crimson, searing what seemed to be black plastic that now occupied most of his upper chest.

"FREE BIRD!" a lone parent shouted as the rest of the crowd remained silent, with faces of shock as to what they had just witnessed. Tubolcain shook his head with an exasperated sigh. Looking at the floor, he pulled the microphone free with his right hand, and removed the now blood soaked, black Les Paul from around his neck, holding it out with his left hand only for a stage hand to quickly appear and instantly return backstage with the ruined guitar.

"Okay, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to hear that tonight, but it never fails, at every concert, there is always that one guy." He placed his left hand over his eye brow, holding his hair out of his still crimson red eyes, shielding the light from them to see the obnoxious audience member. "Now, which one of you was it?"

"Over here!" A lone voice shouted out from the center of the auditorium. Tubolcain quickly spotted the man as he was flailing his arms over his head in an attempt to gain the front man's attention.

"Wow man, I see you. Let me ask you a question, you're obviously not a student, seeming as you look like you're about fifty, and tie-dye shirts haven't been a thing since the seventies and eighties. Who exactly is your kid?" He asked with an amused smirk.

The individual spoke up as the crowd quickly dispersed from the man, leaving him and his tall, long blonde haired son out in the open and vulnerable. "Oh, I'm here with my boy, Kuyo"

Tsukune and Moka heard the hippie's response and joined the audience in a loud boisterous outbreak of laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me," the teen ghoul said between breaths as he doubled over, slapping his knees.

"Well, it explains why he has such a… power complex," the platinum haired vampiress replied trying to keep her laughter more contained that her lover.

"You gotta be shitting me. Kuyo, the ex-head of the security committee, is your son!?" Tubolcain said as he stifled back his laughter, biting the inside of his cheek. The crucifix ceased its glowing burn, and fell against the metal smith's chest, proving to lift his previous grief. "Wow that explains a lot. Hey everyone, this is the perfect example of teen aged rebellion. Anyway, there is no way in hell we are going to play Free Bird. Does anyone else have anything better than that?" The band mates behind him began to calm themselves down after the explosion of laughter at Kuyo's expense.

"How about something slower," Moka shouted towards the front of the stage to make sure her voice was heard.

"And what do you have in mind Miss Akashiya?"

Moka placed her right hand on her curvaceous hip, her left up underneath her chin as if she was in deep thought before she answered the metal worker. "How about A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri!" The young vampiress shouted.

Tubolcain looked over his shoulder at his band mates with a puzzled look spread across his face only to see them smile in return, and leave the stage. Tubolcain turned back around to face the crowd that was now cheering at Moka's request. Another stage hand dressed in a black tuxedo casually walked out, presenting a matching black acoustic guitar with his right hand, and set a stool down with his left. Tubolcain placed the hollowed Fender around his neck as the stage hand continued on his walk towards the other side of the stage.

"I'm sorry Moka, we don't have a female voice for the part, but I will definitely try my best" he said as he had a seat on the tall black stool, placing his feet below him on one of the four bars the held the steel legs in place.

Tubolcain let a slight sigh, as he began to gently pick the strings of the guitar in a beautiful tone. As he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to begin the song, a beautiful voice emitted from the speaker system, instead of his own.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid_

 _To fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

Tubolcain shot his head to his left as he saw a shadow appear just behind the stage curtain. His sweat soaked hair flaring up to the sides due to the sudden snapping motion. The shadow began to slowly approach him, one slow step after another. His eyes began to swell up with tears as the owner of such a beautiful voice became visible. _**"Oh my God, Akasha!"**_ he screamed in his head.

 _One step closer_

Akasha Bloodriver, the one and only, began to take one, small, slow step at a time as she looked the mentally distraught worker of metals in the eyes. She wore a red, form fitting, Chinese inspired dress, with gold trim along the bottom that rested just above her ankles, with a pair of simple red flats to match. She had a single tear of happiness fall to the ground leaving a glimmering trail on her crimson blushed left cheek thanks to the powerful stage lighting.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the stunningly gorgeous songstress stopped merely a breath away from Tubolcain, all he could do was crane his neck to look over his shoulder at his long lost love as she held eye contact with him and ran her left hand across his chest in an all loving manner. The now slow trickle of blood seemed to stop as Tubolcain let a harsh blush, and regained his composure to focus on resealing the old scar tissue from his previous self-attack.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The entire audience erupted with applause as Tubolcain stood up, and slid the guitar around his back and pulled Akasha into a tight embrace.

"Oh, how I have missed you so Akasha." He said as he unleashed his emotions on her shoulder, his own rising and falling rapidly as he sobbed into her silk dress.

"It's okay Tubol, I am here, you no longer need to feel alone, no longer need to feel hate, no longer need to let the past haunt you", she replied, as she herself let a few more tears streak her beautiful cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough Akasha, please, forgive me. I…I tried…. I tried to stop him Akasha, I truly did. B…but he was….to strong. I failed you"

Tsukune and Moka could only watch the events as they unfolded before them, both teenaged lovers, smiling from ear-to-ear as they finally saw what both of the adults truly wanted, and the trouble of keeping their secret to the headmaster come to fruition.

"Wow, your mother looks…" Tsukune said in an attempt to break the silence only to be interrupted by his better half.

"Beautiful? Is that the word you were looking for Tsukune?" Moka replied as she closed her eyes, dropped her head to the ground and let a sly smirk, sneak its way across her face. "It's okay, I understand Tsukune, and it's only the truth you know. I don't hold it against you what so ever. So lighten up." She then pulled her own lover in a tight embrace that mimicked her mother's with Tubolcain. "I can however hold something….else against you" she whispered into his ear as she pulled him closer, making him weak in the knees. Moka then released her bashful lover and began laughing quietly to herself as she examined Tsukune's reaction to her words. _**"It is just too much fun to see him get all worked up like this, but one of these days, he might actually tell that I'm serious"**_

" _ **Holy shit, what did she mean by that? Did she mean her…body? I mean, I love her, but would she really mean it that way?"**_ The now full body blushing ghoul thought to himself, trying to regain his composure after her tantalizing words wormed their way deep into his brain, searing his mind with twisted uncertainty.

As the two lovers on the stage finally released each other from their embrace, Tubolcain dried his tears as he lifted his right hand up, cupping his long lost loves left cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Akasha looked deep into his eyes, and whispered "Oh, how I have missed you Tubol."

Tubolcain, removing his hand, yet holding eye contact, reached back for the microphone that was still held snug with in the stands grasp and leaned it towards his face as he cleared his throat in an attempt to his broken voice from the outburst of tears. "Give it up for the gorgeous Akasha Bloodriver!" he shouted has he released the microphone, and pulled her in for another warm, loving embrace.

Hearing the clutter of footsteps across the stage behind him, he glanced over to notice that his band mates had returned. Hibiki approached his band mate with a smile with an Ibanez Iceman from his campus home in his right hand, having a firm grip on the neck holding it parallel to the stage floor. Tubolcain reluctantly ended the embrace, removed the large, thick bodied guitar from his back, and handed it to Hibiki, trading off guitars.

The overly joyous metal worker then looked back towards his long lost love, and cupped the microphone with his hand, and leaned a little closer to her beautiful, smiling face and spoke with a happy tone "Akasha dear, would you do me the honor of singing a duet with me? The song I would like to play isn't written as one, but I will sing the first verse, both sing the chorus, and you sing the second verse, would that be alright?

"Yes Tubol, that would be wonderful, and that is perfectly okay by me. What song are you all going to play?" she asked with a kind, and gentle smile.

"It's by a band from the United States named Creed, the song is My Sacrifice. Do you know it?" He asked as a small sweat drop formed just above his left eye brow as he nervously brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I do actually, I don't really know much music that comes from the west, but surprising enough, I actually know that song." She said with a sweet tone and a smile before continuing, "Whenever you're ready, love"

Tubolcain turned around to his band mates who were all now smiling ear to ear in happiness for their lead vocalist. He simply returned the kind smile and mouthed the name of the song to his band mates before returning back to the black, wireless microphone and began playing the gentle melodic intro before stepping on one of the many effect pedals that lay before him, awaiting their activation.

Tubolcain then began to sing, with his natural voice, that he was blessed with.

 _Hello my friend we meet again_

 _It's been a while, where should we begin_

 _Feels like forever_

 _Within my heart are memories_

 _Of perfect love that you gave to me_

 _Oh, I remember_

Akasha then immediately took her place by her lover's side, leaning into the microphone on his left, sharing the space for their duet, making eye contact with one another in a loving manner.

 _When you are with me, I'm free_

 _I'm careless, I believe_

 _Above all the others we'll fly_

 _This brings tears to my eyes_

 _My sacrifice_

"Wow Moka, both of their voices naturally blend so well. Almost as if they have rehearsed this before, it's absolutely beautiful" Tsukune said into the lovely vampire's ear. Moka then leaned into his ear to give her response.

"They do, I'm actually as surprised as you are Tsukune"

Tubolcain, still holding eye contact with his long lost Akasha, stepped away from the black wireless microphone, giving Akasha the lime light.

 _We've seen our share of ups and downs_

 _Oh how quickly life can turn around_

 _In an instant_

 _It feels so good to reunite_

 _Within yourself and within your mind_

 _Let's find peace there_

Tubolcain then approached Akasha's side once more for their chorus together.

 _'Cause when you are with me, I'm free_

 _I'm careless, I believe_

 _Above all the others we'll fly_

 _This brings tears to my eyes_

 _My sacrifice_

 _I just want to say hello again_

 _I just want to say hello again_

 _When you are with me I'm free_

 _I'm careless, I believe_

 _Above all the others we'll fly_

 _This brings tears to my eyes_

 _'Cause when you are with me I am free_

 _I'm careless, I believe_

 _Above all the others we'll fly_

 _This brings tears to my eyes_

 _My sacrifice, My sacrifice_

 _I just want to say hello again_

 _I just want to say hello again_

 _My sacrifice_

The crowd erupted once more, many of the patron's eyes, watering from the display of true love that lay out before them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to Yokai Academy's open house and parents day, and thank you all for coming out and enjoying the show. You all have been great; we'll see you all next year!" Tubolcain said into the Microphone as the lights on the stage came down leaving the entire auditorium in the dark, concealing the band members as they made their hasty exit. The house lights came back on merely seconds later, so the guests could find their exits.

"Should we go see your mother and Tubolcain, see how they are doing?" Tsukune asked as he took Moka's right hand within his own and gave a gentle squeeze.

"No, I think we should let them be for the night, besides, I don't think my mother will be leaving any time soon", she replied with a slight smile across her face as she returned Tsukune's kind gesture.

Meanwhile, at the back of the auditorium, stood two tall individuals, the tallest of the two gentlemen wearing a long black trench coat and a western inspired hat concealing most of his face spoke the other in a hushed tone.

"This was almost too, he was right. He is still alive, should we take care of this pest once and for all, or should we take him in alive?" he asked with a sinister grin.

"To be honest, I feel the need to have some fun. Let's just kill the son of a bitch. One less Human in my book" the other replied


	18. Update on the story yall

_**Hey everyone, metal_nut here. (as if none of you knew that already) I know it has been way to longs since I have updated this story. Life kind of hit me hard and never seemed to ease up. I wanted to come forward and apologize for the EXTREME lack of updates on this story. However, I do have some good news to share. I am currently working on chapter 18 at the moment. Hopefully I will actually finish this story instead of leaving it sit idly for so damn long. I have big things planned for this story, and hope I can get my mind straight to finish it like I have promised.**_

 _ **Until next time, have a good 'n!**_


End file.
